One Bright and Shiny Morning
by mandymld
Summary: When your life is stolen from you, who do you blame, the sister who was the reason you died? The young man you loved that she moved on with, your family? your friends? and who do you use in your need to avenge the wrongs committed against you.
1. Chapter 1

**Getting of the bus, the red head with the short hair put on her sunglasses as she gave herself a mental pep talk. "Remember you are strong, and no one controls you ever again."**

"**Excuse me, can you help me find the bakery."**

"**Sorry, I have no idea where it is." she told the woman. **

"**My mistake, I thought you were someone else." said the tall blond walking away. Looking back she couldn't help thinking the woman standing at the bus stop looked familiar.**

**The red head knew where the bakery was, but it was important that no one ever figure out who she was. Too much depended upon it. Seeing her travel mate waking up, she said "We have to find a place to live first thing, but lucky for us, I have an idea."**

**Walking to the dark and dingy side of town, she saw that there was the usual opening and after turning over about half her cash, she took possession of the key. **

**Walking up the four floors she set down the carrier and let them in. "So here we are, home sweet home."**

**At least it was semi-furnished due to the last tenant leaving most of their stuff according to the manager. He had dropped half off of the first months rent if she would get rid of the stuff herself, but she had no intention of doing so. **

**Looking around she took stock of what she had. A sofa, colors were awful, but it was in great shape. Two chairs in the same condition and fabric. A coffee table, two bar stools and two small chests of drawers upside the wall. Looking behind the small folding screen she found the single bed in the fairly large bit of space. Sitting down, she thought well the mattress wasn't too bad.**

**Returning to the small kitchen she saw that her traveling companion was sleeping again. "Good, tomorrow you are one of the things I need to deal with."**

**Not even a yawn answered her as she stood in the middle of the room and undressed. Looking at her well honed body, she flexed a little and thought well it will have to do. Now to finish with her lessons for the day. Drawing out her notebook, she took a quick refresher course, grateful to be without clothes. **

**She had come to find them restricting after spending so much time without them. After an hours study and homework, she took out the second well battered notebook and made a list of things she would need to achieve her goal of revenge. **

**She was going to take back from everyone who had taken from her before and after... Seeing her companion waking up, she went to pick him up and set in him against her breast. Taking delight from the feeling of the fur against her naked skin, she had to restrain herself. **

**Walking to the window, she looked out and saw the Morgan/Corinthos building across the way, then gave a cold smile. At least she would know where one of her targets would be, but he was an aperitif, for now, she would start with a few gently pokes and see what turned to look back.**

**Starting first with the father who forgot her so quickly. But she also needed to begin work on her main course and to do that, she had to lay the ground work now. So first she needed to do a little reconnaissance. **

**Going to her closet, she hung up most of her clothes then taking out her most baggy outfit, she used the makeup to hide who she was. Ten minutes later she saw her target. Following her she saw her going into a car garage, strange place for the blond to go.**

**Waiting until she saw her leave, the new arrival stopped. That look, she had seen that before. Her target was interested in someone inside there. Well too bad, she was not going to get what she wanted, not this time.**

**Entering she head the man talking to another man, one she didn't know. **

**The second man, the one with the Australian accent was explaining that he needed his car back early the next day. The man whose back was too her, nodded when the blond returned to petulantly stalk over and argue with the man in the dungarees. Picking up one of the white papers on the counter, she pretended to read it.**

**Yes, she thought. That was the target. When the blond left without once looking her way, she gave a slow smile as the Aussie pointed her out to the other man as he left.**

"**Are you here about the bookkeeping position?" he asked when he walked over and saw the application in her hand.**

"**Yes, but I don't have any experience. I mean I know computers enough to use the software and I have kept the books for my family but that is it. But I am hard worker and really, really need the job." she said earnestly.**

**Sighing, he saw that she was serious. At least she wouldn't have him distracted with her looks he thought to himself as he debated what to do. No one else had even applied for the job in spite of the ad. No one wanted to work for the son of Anthony Zachara. **

"**How about I hire you on a trial basis. Pay is once a week, four hundred dollars for twenty hours."**

"**Why so much, not that I am complaining. Are you impossible to work for?" she asked with just the right amount of suspiciousness. **

"**No, as long as you do your job, I doubt we will have a problem. I promise that everything I do is honest and above board, if you are worried about that." he said finding himself curious. The hands in front of him didn't match the face or the lumpy body. **

**They were long with slender fingers, the kind a man might like to have wrapped around him caressing him... Johnny shook that thought out of his head. No matter how nice the hands, he knew better. "So can you begin tomorrow at nine?"**

"**I will be here." she assured him leaving and returning to her new place just as the storm began. **

**Watching from her window as the lightning and thunder struck all over the sky, she made plans for the next day. First up was a little b & e. Going over to her backpack, she pulled out the few precious mementos she had left including one from a friend she had gained during her days of studying. **

**When the storm finally stopped, she soon fell asleep and into another storm, the one that had made her into who she had become....**

_**"wake up little girl. c'mon the boss wants you ready for class." **_

_**Georgie woke up and found herself lying naked on a bed that defied description. it looked like something out of a bordello with its four poster headboard and footboard covered with people in various positions all undressed and connected to one another.**_

_**looking up she saw the mirror and was not sure why it was there as a naked woman entered the room. shocked, she flushed as the woman said "common newbie it is time to begin your training."**_

"_**my training?" she asked terrified that she knew what kind of place she was in.**_

"_**your training, move it princess."**_

_**looking around for clothes she found none so grabbing the sheet she wrapped it around herself as she walked through the halls following the naked girl in front of her.**_

_**arriving she started to have a panic attack as she realized that the man who had brought her here had been telling the truth, he had sold her into white slavery.**_

_**one of the other women, entering turned to her and said, "it really isn't that bad, i have been in worse places, relax, if you obey the rules they set you free after you pass the test."**_

_**Georgie didn't want to take the test, she didn't want to be here, she felt her eyes widen when she saw the women all getting into the same tub filled with a white milky substance.**_

_**rebelling she refused to join them, shocked and hoping to wake up and find this was all a nightmare and that she was back home in her own bed. instead she found herself grabbed roughly by the arms and lead into a room with a screen. **_

"_**Sit down, your master will be with you shortly."**_

"_**go to hell." she said as she spat at the two who dragged her in here.**_

"_**is that any way to talk? sit down, or they will be force to make you to," she heard and still refused.**_

_**sighing the voice behind the screen said "i had a feeling you might be a tough one. look, no one is going to hurt you, as long as you obey the rules."**_

"_**never!" she said as tears flew down her face horrified at the nightmare she believed herself to be in.**_

"_**leave please." the voice told the two tenders. once they were alone, Georgie considered running, but was shocked when a woman came from behind the screen. "this is not what you are thinking it is. but there are those who believe it to be so. for the sake of the young women like you, who i rescue it is important outsiders believe it."**_

"_**do you take me for an idiot?"**_

"_**well i didn't until a few minutes ago. look, you were one of the lucky ones, we were able to save you from what you believe this place to be."**_

"_**why should i believe you?" she replied.**_

"_**you shouldn't, but talk to the other girls, ask them, i have never allowed a male near them."**_

"_**so you serve women?" she asked even more shocked.**_

_**laughing the older woman said "no there is nothing of a sexual nature going on, at least not like you think."**_

"_**what do you mean?" she asked as the woman showed her the various windows looked down at what looked like a school. **_

"_**when i save them, i bring them here. the people i buy them from, think they are being trained to work for me in a private consultation business. truth is i do train them, in business, entertaining, languages, all this that will help them when they leave here. but i also train them in the ways of sex."**_

_**seeing Georgie tense and walk away, she said "for their own future use, i do not care if they use the skills or not. but i was married one, to a man who used my love to control me, i was one of seven wives but not the first, so i had no control in spite of my love. he used his skill at sex to control me."**_

_**Georgie kept walking, wanting to escape, but what she said next stopped her in her tracks. "my children were taken away and when my eldest a girl was fifteen, her father offered her up as a concubine to one of his enemies as a peace offerings. since she wasn't the child of the first, she had no importance. two years later, my husband was offered a present from a neighboring ruler. it was my daughter, but i barely recognized her. her father blamed her for her condition, like he hadn't had anything to do with it."**_

"_**what happened?"**_

"_**the man who took her first kept offering her around until she was used up barely eighteen months later."**_

_**Georgie felt sick, but asked "what does that have to do with me?"**_

"_**my husband sold my little girl, his own daughter to a western man who eventually killed her after she stopped making him money. upon my husband's death, i escaped with funds that only I knew about. funds my husband kept hidden, he thought i was stupid, so he discussed things in front of me. i found my little girl, but she was long gone. dead and buried. i swore to rescue as many girls as i could. a few years ago, i met a man, who has helped me find the girls. what you see is the result."**_

"_**he asks no questions, but i had to swear on my life to never mistreat the girls, he is a good man who rescued someone like you, but he could never help her. he brought her to me, that is what this school started as, but now i have made it so much more."**_

"_**the girls are kept here for eighteen months, the time it took for my daughter to be destroyed. in that time, i require them to help the new girls, and learn, and learn, and learn. that way, they are never in this position again. you though, you are unique. you were bought from a man who made it look like you were dead, you were not a street kid, i have read you file, Georgiana Jones."**_

"_**what file?"**_

"_**the one i had found for me. you will stay, you will learn like the other girls, but then you will go home."**_

"_**my family thinks i am dead?"**_

"_**yes they do. today is new years day. on may first 2009, you will gain your freedom. until then, why don't you do what you do best, learn, gain knowledge. then when you leave, you can do whatever you want with the rest of your life. go home to your family that even know is missing you, go home to that young man you like."**_

**Georgie looked out the window and scoffed, while she was gone, everyone had moved on. Not that she begrudged them that, but she loathed the way they were doing so. **

**Her sister, her father, her cousin. All had forgotten her. **

**Her cousin now had a baby and a new husband, she didn't begrudge her any of her hard earned peace. **

**Her father was still doing his job, but he had rented out her room less than half a year after her death.**

**Her sister, that was the one that stung. Maxie had sworn to hate Lulu Spencer all her life, instead she was now sharing an apartment with the girl. Spinelli, Georgie's friend and crush, Maxie had taken over that part of her life and slept with him. And was even now moving on to a new guy John Zachara, who last she knew had been friends with Lulu.**

**So much for coming home to her loving family. But she had a job to do and the first task was one that she was going to enjoy. Grateful for all the skills that her mentor had given her, Georgie was also appreciative for all the skills her classmates had shared. While the only one she had been able to share was her ability to shot a gun, they had been most appreciative. Georgie took out her own weapon and hid it. **

**Walking over to her small bed, she sighed, if she only didn't have to stay here to protect herself from being discovered but tomorrow she would take her newly minted credit card and spend some money fixing this place up. It looked like she was going to be there a while.**

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Johnny woke up from the rather erotic dreaming starring nothing more than a pair of incredibly soft hands to the sound of his cell phone ringing. "Johnny, can you come over?"

Looking at the clock, he said "Claudia, its three in the morning. Where is that husband of yours?"

"At GH some sort of emergency. Please Johnny, something feels off and I hate being alone."

Arriving at the Corinthos residence, he saw that his sister was edgy and pacing around the rather dark study. After two hours of trying to reassure her that it was strictly her imagination, Johnny gave in when she asked "Can you take me to GH, I need to be there."

When he had left her at the entrance to Michel Corinthos room, he decided to see if he could get some more sleep.

Johnny was on his way out when he saw Lulu crying. Stopping, he asked if there was anything he could do.

"No, my brother almost killed Elizabeth and her boys tonight. He and Sam McCall rammed them with his car. Cameron might not make it. They are doing a blood drive even as we speak." Seeing the pain in her eyes, he hugged her as he recalled seeing her with the beautiful young mother and her boys.

"Lulu, what blood type?" He asked his mind racing as he recalled his father holding a gun out to shoot him and his mother getting shot instead.

Hearing her answer, he went to see what he could do. Grabbing Claudia who was watching the tableau down the hall, he dragged her with him. Seeing the scary head nurse, he approached and said "Can you give blood if you are pregnant?"

"What?" Asked both of them. Claudia looked at him like he was insane, while Epiphany looked at him and said "For the Webber boy?"

"Yes." He answered, seeing the dark skinned nurse look at Claudia skeptically.

"No." she replied looking at Claudia.

Johnny said "Then I guess I am your only donor."

Claudia grabbed his arm and pulled him off the side "What the heck are you doing Johnny?" Why would you help some random kid?" She asked.

"Because his father tried to kill him tonight. Any other questions?" He asked. Claudia was stunned and listened as he explained what he knew about what had happened that evening leaving out his suspicions about Jason Morgan.

Johnny gave blood then drank the orange juice that Epiphany gave him, when the gruff woman looked at him and said "Thank you, you have no idea what that little boy means to so many people."

"He is a little boy, he should not be here." he said needing to get the heck out of here. Returning to his sister, he sat with her noticing the bandage on her arm, she said that she had decided to have some tests done that her doctor had requested.

As they sat outside the inner circle, he watched as down the hall, Jason Morgan came out of Elizabeth's hospital room calling for a doctor. Then return to the room he had just exited. Seeing the expression on Claudia's face, he said "They are friends, have been for years apparently."

"Well, I would hope so considering that they have a kid together." she said dryly. Seeing that Johnny was shocked, she said 'You knew already."

"New the first time I saw the kid, he looks just like Morgan." he said with a shrug.

"I saw him with that overly sweet looking nurse, then the little boy later. Wasn't hard to figure out."

They soon saw Jason walking into the hallway and tossing furniture then sliding the down the wall. "What is that about?"

"She has to be alive otherwise more of the medical personal would be rushing around." said Claudia.

"True. I have got to get out of here, I can't deal with this." he said staring down the hall at a devastated Morgan.

Claudia put her hand on his arm and said "Makes you wish for things that are impossible, Johnny boy, we never had that. I doubt I ever will. No one will ever love me that way." she said with a twisted sad smile. "But face it, I don't really deserve that, do I."

They heard the sound of an animal in pain and saw Jason talking to Sonny who looked furious about something. Johnny was walking down the hall and eavesdropping realized that Elizabeth was fine, but that there was another person who might not live to see the next day.

Walking down the hallway, he had to agree with Claudia's last remark, Morgan looked like hell, but to that he added that Spinelli was a dead man. Arriving at the man's hospital room, he stopped.

Knowing he should walk away, he waited until Maxie had left then went in. "The man of the hour, great job, there Spinelli." He said clapping. "You are you big mouth and fantasies are why a little boy is more than likely dying on an operating room table."

Seeing the kid was trying to talk, he said "Let me guess your windpipe is going to be fine. You are already getting your voice back. Too bad that Elizabeth Webber's son is dying because of you."

"JOHNNY, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? GET AWAY FROM SPINELLI!" Shouted an entering Maxie as Lulu followed.

"Yes, hey Lulu, your pal here is why Elizabeth was out on the roads instead of safe with Morgan." he told his ex-girlfriend who looked like a fish with her mouth open.

"What?" Asked the blond.

"I just overheard Jason talking to Sonny. Turns out your pal here is why Elizabeth didn't come to Morgan to protect her from your brother."

"Enough." Said an entering Jason who didn't even bother to look at Spinelli. "Lulu, Elizabeth woke up. Could you please let your father know? Johnny, this is between Mr. Spinelli and myself. Take Maxie and please leave."

Johnny saw the grim expression on the enforcer's face and waited for the explosion.

"I am not going anyplace." Said the stubborn blond. Johnny rolled his eyes and picked her up, tossing her out and standing in front of the door. "Go away, before he decides to add you to his list."

"Like I am scared of Jason Morgan." She scoffed.

"You should be." Replied Johnny. Crossing his arms across his chest as he leaned against the doorsill blocking anyone from entering. Damian Spinelli was about to get what he more than deserved.

Listening to the ruckus, he saw Maxie storming off to get help to remove Jason from the room unaware that the man had said his piece and left.

Johnny slipped into the room and locked the door ignoring a returning Maxie's threats. "You know, I kind of thought you cared for people, that you got that there is good in the world. I overheard Morgan talking, I know that this Sam hurt those kids long before last night."

"Why would you of all people let someone like that in your life? You aren't me, you weren't born into this world. But you insist on being a part of it anyhow."

"You know, my dad wanted to destroy Morgan, well congratulations, I think that you just did the job for him." He said leaving. "Great job. You had better hope that little boy lives, otherwise I hope it stays on your conscious for a good long while."

As he walked out he saw Maxie falling in and kept going, at one point he would have helped the blond, but her sticking her nose into his business with Olivia proved it was more a case of she wanted what she couldn't have. Too bad, he was no longer interested.

When Claudia stopped him, he wanted to scream, he needed to get away from all of these people, but instead he sat with his sister as she talked about anything and everything, including Michaels calling her on trying to manipulate him. "Sonny thinks it is a step-mommy thing." she told him.

Walking down the hallway now that she was calm, he saw a strange twosome as Epiphany and Michael Corinthos snuck down the hall. As he listened to Morgan and Elizabeth Webber talking, he got that their life had been screwed up completely over the past year.

He just hoped that they got it together, Morgan had always been pretty decent to him, considering the world they inhabited. As for Elizabeth, who wouldn't cheer for a beautiful woman like that to get whatever she wanted. Certainly not him, because that meant if someone like Morgan could find happiness with someone like her, the rest of them could.

Leaving when he realized he had no business listening to anything so personal, he saw Epiphany looking at him and he smiled knowing that she for some reason didn't see him as a threat to the couple upstairs.

Arriving at the garage he saw that it was almost time to open, seeing Ethan there for his car, he took his payment and sent the Aussie on his way.

Hearing the sound of his leaving customer, he saw his new bookkeeper entering. "So how long do you want me here for, I forgot to ask."

"However long it takes to get my accounting straightened out." he said showing her his system. She was soon muttering as she tried to organize all of his pieces of paper. Offering her lunch, he smiled when she shooed him away with a growl. Returning with a burger for himself and her, he set down the take out.

When she came out to thank him without lifting her head from the papers in her hand, he grunted okay, as he was in the middle of draining the oil from a '66 911. An hour later he saw her walking into the garage from underneath the classic Porsche.

Admiring the feet encased in sandals, he rolled the dolly out from under the car with a frown and said "You need safer shoes when you come out to the garage, don't do that again unless you are at least in sneakers, okay."

"Fine, I just wanted to tell you that you are up to date, but you need to go to the bank and make a deposit, it isn't safe to have that much case lying around." she said handing him a bank bag. "The deposit slip is inside."

Just wanting her gone before he gave into his sudden feet fetish, he waited until she had left then called Olivia and met her at the Metrocourt for an enjoyable couple of hours, glad that he had someone uncomplicated in his life.

"What was that look about?" she asked as she dressed.

"complications. And the fact that we aren't one." he said with a slight laugh.

Georgie ripped the newspaper out of the machine and rushed back to her studio. When she had tossed her dinner into the small refrigerator as she read what had happened. shaking her head, she found herself wanting to call and find out how the little boy she had baby sat was. Turning on the small television, she watched the news as they updated the story.

Breathing a sigh of relief that Elizabeth had come out of surgery and that Jake hadn't been harmed, she wished she had the right blood type when they announced the need for Cam's blood type. Seeing Edward Quartermaine talking to the press, she noticed that Dillon's grandfather looked old.

Kicking off her sandals she had to smile knowing that they had done their job, Johnny had been very distracted when he had came out from underneath that car. She had been keeping eye contact but his kept slipping down to her feet and not because they weren't in safety shoes.

When the news came back on the over processed blond announced that the hospital had held a press conference where Dr. Drake had informed the that Cameron was holding his own for now. Georgie thought that Robin and he looked exhausted, but after sixteen hours they should.

Taking out her homework for the night, she was missing her milk bath as she went through her exercises for the evening. Changing into all black, she went for a run, then broke in and removed what belonged to her. Sure enough most of it was in the attic. Looking around she felt a sense of loss but never more so than when she saw her father entering the house looking exhausted.

Hearing the shower, she went very quietly down the stairs, then stood outside the door, knowing all she had to do was tell him she was alive and he would try to make all right with her world, but it was too late for that now, she thought sadly.

Once back at the rundown building, she hide her little cache of items then went to the store, sick of hiding her hair color. Maybe blond? she thought to herself as she decided what color to replace the temporary one already on her head.

Then seeing the bright green, gave a slight smirk. That one will do. No one would ever connect safe and conservative Georgie Jones with green hair and maybe she thought wickedly, a nose ring. At least a fake one for as long as this next part took.

Once at GH she took in the smells and almost lost it as they brought back memories of her weeks in captivity. Stepping into the chapel, she gained control and using her past found out all she needed to know. Cameron was waking up, and everyone she cared about was fine.

Lucky Spencer died while she was there in the small computer room, then seeing the name Damian Spinelli felt nothing when she saw he had his windpipe injured. Hearing the sound of voices outside, she hid in the small closet and listened as Lulu and Maxie argued.

Getting the gist of it, she thought well, for once I agree with Lulu. If Spinelli had only stopped his bull crap there was a good chance that Elizabeth and her boys would have been safe. Hearing Maxie talking about getting to her friend Sam, she gave a small smile. _Not in this lifetime, wench._

As she stayed in the closet she felt herself going back to the small airless room where her captor had kept her.

_i would be sorry about this, you aren't the one i wanted, but i think that this will work out even better. imagine, Maxie's grief, even now as she thinks you are dead, even better when a few years down the road after you have fulfilled the contract i arranged for you, when she realizes the horrible things you have been doing._

_have you ever even had a real man, Georgie?" asked the sick man in front of her. "i have high hopes for you, i mean the money they are offering, it almost doubled when i showed the picture. they only offered half the i got for you for Maxie. if they didn't want you as is, i would be tempted to try you our myself. your sister is pretty spectacular, so i am sure that you, man you must be better if they are offering that much." said the blond as Georgie felt sick._

"_relax, they don't want you drugged so we have to wait until everything i gave you is out of your system. but in the mean time i can fuel the hatred you are going to feel for your sister before the end of this. you know that this is a fantasy of hers, kidnapped and sold to service any man. shame, i can't go back and grab her."_

_Georgie wanted to fight but found that her body wouldn't obey her mind as she starred with hate filled eyes at the man holding open the door. seeing the look he said, uuhhh, i'm scared. you little bitch you are the reason that Maxie set all of this in motion."_

_Realizing that the man in front of her was on the brink of insanity, she closed her eyes and prayed that someone would rescue her. two weeks later after being served even more oatmeal, she was slightly woozy when she head the voices._

Next thing she recalled was waking up in the fancy bed at the academy. Her captor was right, she did come to hate her sister, but only at the end when her mentor allowed her to use her skills to research her family. Now Maxie was going to pay for her part in the nightmare that Georgie almost lived.

It had already been set into motion, thought no one knew that. Kate Howard was the catalyst, but she was going to strip her sister of everything she held dear.

Once out of the closet she saw Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber down the hall, both looking relieved but upset as they talked to Patrick. Slipping down the stairwell, she was not happy that GH had burnt down, it was one more item on a list of things that had changed.

Johnny saw the hot looking punk chick, and was astonished to realize he was attracted to her. Walking into GH he tried to get control of his libido, Maybe this was the result of the only sex relationship with Olivia or maybe because it had ended the way it had with Lulu.

Was he finally turning into his father's attorney. Trevor had bedded anything he could, but this was the second woman Johnny had found himself being affected by that he wasn't sleeping with in days. First was his lumpy bookkeeper with the sexy hands and feet and now the punk rock chick leaving GH.

TBC

_We have one more chapter that is going to be connecting to One Dark and Stormy night, then this story is going to take off on its own. For those just reading this at this is a take off of another story I wrote. Mandy_


	3. Chapter 3

Georgie woke early and went for a run, taking the path around past Robin's new place and saw that two men seemed to be working on Elizabeth's house. She sped up her pace when she saw Milo looking her way. She didn't think the mob guard would recognize her but she had waited on him for years at Kelly's.

One her last part of her run, she found her path through the park blocked by Det. Cruz and another officer. "Harper, we have to keep this a secret, if Mac finds out..."

"I don't think so, you knew weeks ago and with the way this is falling out, you could have prevented it. No, Mac is going to find out your part in this. What the heck were you thinking?"

"Look, I had no idea, that he would really try to harm Elizabeth, but it's not like he doesn't have reaso..."

"There is no excuse and last time I looked, Spencer and Elizabeth were divorced. If I were you, I would not want Mac to learn about this from someone else. Tell him the truth, today. Or I will do so tomorrow. I think I will keep this." he said shoving the disc into his pocket.

Georgie waited until Cruz had left then made sure to accidentally run over Harper who didn't even recognize her. When she got up, the disc was now hidden on her stomach as she ran back to her studio. Tossing her clothes off, she inserted it into the computer she had brought with her and watched as Spencer once again made an ass of himself.

When she saw the date and the part where he made it plain that Elizabeth was going to be his again and do his bidding or else he would reveal some big secret to make her pay she knew that someone had to get this and it wasn't her father. As she watched Lucky going on and on about how Liz owed him and that they had a permanent lock, Georgie smirked. All Spencers were the same, they thought that the world owed them something for being a member of that family. When she saw Lucky getting up the identity of who he had been talking to was revealed. Georgie was sickened to realize it was her own sister.

Looking at the time, she groaned when she realized she was going to be late to work. After showering, she thought about it, then decided to get the disc to Jason Morgan. Let him deal with that mess, she had enough of her own troubles.

Johnny saw Maxie coming his way and ducked into the alley next to his garage. When the blond had passed, he realized he had locked himself out via the side door and had to go around to the front. Once there, he saw the very young girl standing there with a cigarette in hand and said "No smoking here, there are flammable liquids all around."

"Like I care." She sneered.

Taking the lit cigarette, he dropped it then put it out saying. "You are too young to be smoking, and let me assure you that cough shows you haven't done this much, so stop before you hurt yourself. Smoking can cause cancer."

"Oh please, my mother has never smoked a cigarette in her life and she got lung cancer, I know more about that than you do." She sneered as she walked over and pressed her body against him like she had seen Sam do to guys. "Since you won't let me deal with my oral fixation my usual way, how about another way.

"Little girl, acting like this is only going to get you in some really big trouble. Now back off." He said firmly. Wondering where that woman he hired to do his books was, he turned and said "Go home and wash off all that junk. Put on some decent clothes before someone mistakes you for a hooker."

"I'll have you know that these belong to my big sister." She said.

"Nice try but from the way you talk, I know you don't belong down here. Why would your sister be wearing those things?" Johnny didn't want to point out again that the clothes looked like something a Courtland Street hooker would wear.

Stamping her foot, Kristina said "Well if you aren't interested, then I will find someone who will be. It shouldn't be that hard in this neighborhood."

Seeing from the expression on her face that she was determined to get into trouble, Johnny thought maybe a wake up call was necessary. Grabbing her arm and roughly forcing her into the closet where he kept his overalls, Johnny locked it and placed a call.

Georgie slipped past the camera's and made it look like Sonny had had found the disc in the pile of items that looked like they belonged to Sam McCall. Reading the top file, she laughed, how had that no brained, big boobed, waste of space hooker managed to even apply for a PI license. Wondering who she had slept with at the state office, Georgie left and went to work.

Mac entered the garage to the sound of someone shouting and banging from inside what looked like a closet. When he heard thumps, he turned to Johnny who was standing there with his hands on his crossed arms and said "Who is that and why are they locked in your closet?"

"Some young girl. I have seen her around the neighborhood recently." He said. "She is looking for trouble, so I kind of thought... well, I was hoping you could do some kind of scared straight thing, maybe help her parents straighten her out."

"How do you know it might even work?" He said as he went to take the key the kid offered.

"Because she is more than likely a good kid is. She acts like she is desperate for attention." He said while thinking she reminded him of Claudia.

Mac unlooked the door and watched as the young girl landed on her face into the oil spot in front of her. Then she looked up at Johnny and said "I am going to have you arrested for kidnapping me and locking me in here unless you give me what I want. My dad will ..."

Looking down, Mac took the rag nearby and wiped off her face saying "Hello, Kristina. Why do I think your mother doesn't know you are back in town yet?"

Johnny realized that Mac knew the little kid. But laughed when she sat up in the middle of the oil and grumpily said "Hello, commissioner." Taking the rag she wiped her face and said "Do you have to let my parents know about this?"

"Oh, I think so." He said with a half smile. "Now apologize to the man, then I suggest I drive you home to your mom."

Looking down in horror knowing how her mom would feel about her wearing Sam's clothes, she said "Could I change first. That jerk took my backpack away from me."

Tossing her the pack, Johnny saw her looking around and pointed upstairs to his room. "You can change there."

Once she was gone, he asked "Who is she?"

"Alexis Davis and your brother-in-laws daughter." He said. Taking out his phone, he called Alexis and told her what was going on.

Johnny saw the missed call from Olivia as he noticed his new bookkeeper finally arrived and slipped into the back. When he came up behind her she said "What was all of that?"

Georgie had seen her father's car and had snuck in using the back entrance, having had to pick the lock. She thought the girl looked familiar but didn't want to let on that she was interested.

"Long story. I will be back in a couple of hours, can you handle the phones as well as work on my books?"

"I will be fine. Go do what you gotta do." She would prefer he was gone, it worked out better for her that way. He couldn't upset her equilibrium if he was gone. She needed to find her inner balance, talking about seducing someone was turning out to be a lot easier than actually dealing with the need for him.

Meeting Olivia, Johnny soon found himself naked in bed with a woman old enough to be his mother, but he truly didn't care. For once he wasn't going to be using his emotions, just enjoying good sex with someone who didn't want the emotional baggage either.

He knew that what he was looking for was out there, but he also knew that to find her he had to first find himself. Walking out of the hotel, he stopped at the park and faced facts. His life sucked, the woman he was sleeping with was using him for revenge against her ex-boyfriend who just happened to be his brother-in-law. His ex-girlfriend only made him regret his choices for the last few years and Maxie Jones stalking him now that he was sleeping someone instead of her.

Then there was his growing libido, in the last two days, he had been drooling over the hands and feet of a woman who looked like she had lumps in all the wrong places and a girl who looked like she would fit in with the nearest club crowd. The first girl would probably toss herself into his bed and then become an even worse stalker than Maxie and the second would have laughed in his face for even thinking of approaching her.

Georgie finished getting things up to date and then went home. Walking in she tossed her wig of lanky flat brown hair on its dummy head and showered away the smell of grease. Once she was changed, she called her mentor and asked how the other part of the plan was going.

"Miss Howard took the bait, now what?"

Georgie listened and agreed to let Kate Howard hang herself from here on out, all that was left really was for them to keep spoon feeding info to Spinelli and not get caught.

Thinking back on her first day of lessons, Georgie smiled to herself.

_when doing anything, you need a plan, but for war, whether of seduction or vengeance or even just to have a winning business plan, there are two books you need to know. one is The Prince by Machiavelli the second is The Art of War. you are each to read The Prince on your own time, in class we will use the more traditional book by Sun Zu. _

"_first you start by Laying Plans. the way, the seasons, terrain, leadership and management."_

Georgie had done that, she had made a plan for her return. She was upset to find out her kidnapper was dead. She had had plans for him herself. Then she had made plans to take down all who had been instrumental in what had happened to her. She would take advantage of the summer weather and the various spots around Port Charles would be her battleground. As for leadership she was on her own but she did have help and so far they had done a marvelous job.

"_then you wage war and attack by stratagem. the economics of war is important. you need to make your opponent spend more while you spend less and get more bang for your buck. strength as unity, or better yet, size don't matter if you want me to quote Yoda." That drew a few laughs from the Americans in the class. _

_when and when not to fight, the knowledge to fight both inferior or superior forces, learning to wait for what you want, ."_

She had the money that her seller had gotten for her, and while fifty thousand dollars wasn't a lot, it would do for now. She loved that he had not gotten to spend any of it before dying. She had to use some to prepare some things around here, but for the most part would live in the money she would make from her target's target.

She was going to take her time and use Maxie's own tactics against her. She was going to take Johnny away like Maxie had done to Lulu and like Lulu had done to her. Sex was only one weapon in this arsenal and the lessons she had learned while in school would come in handy during this part of her plan.

Mac would pay for the Matt Hunter issue, and Robin as well. That part was already under way, but Maxie and Lulu were going to be the ones who paid the most, followed by Spinelli. But that was for last. Mac and Robin would get little pokes, but the two woman and Spinelli were going to be laid to waste.

Spinelli was the one who worried her, if somehow she should slip up, he might have the computer skills to find out she was still alive. While she had planned for that, she was well aware that intelligence wise he was her equal even if he lacked in common sense.

She also had time on her side. People saw what they wanted to see, one of the first lessons her mentor had taught her.

"_remember your energy comes from creativity, don't lose that or the timing won't matter. and variation of tactics."_

She got that one, it was important to be open to what is happening around you and make sure your plans are flexible enough to go with the flow.

"_opportunities coming as you spot your enemies weak points. keep an eye on these and make sure that they aren't traps to put you in your weak spot."_

Once again her worries here were Spinelli. And maybe Lulu, Spencers were like wild animals they smelt the danger, it was the only reason they had survived as long as they had. Lucky was the exception that made the rule.

"_maneuvering"_

While she would avoid direct confrontation with those who knew her, even Johnny was a worry. She had prepared for this, but her attraction to her target while helpful for when she had to sleep with him was also a hindrance at other times.

"_on the march and terrain."_

She was well aware of how to deal with various situations, she had already dealt with finding out about Cameron and Elizabeth. An unexpected mess, but one that she could do nothing about except help deal with Spinelli. She had a good idea what he had done, and knew that it would be time to pay the piper for the geek eventually.

While it was her enemies territory, it was hers as well. They had the advantage of knowing the latest news but she would soon catch up.

_targets, types of environments, and appropriate response and weapons."_

Using their own tactics against them, she was going to take down those around her and return to her own life. More than likely not in Port Charles though, there were few that would want her to remain when they learned about where she had been.

Thinking on the last rule, she smiled. Spies, she had none because there was no one she would trust here, not ever again.

Johnny saw that Mac was at the hospital and wondered if he had gotten through to the young girl; but as he arrived on the correct floor he saw the mayhem of two bodies covered with sheets, Elizabeth Webber crying while holding her son and complete chaos. Seeing his sister being lifted onto a gurney he rushed over.

"We have to check on her baby." Said Kelly as his sister was being wheeled into a room.

Standing alone, Johnny heard noise in the background as he got the gist of what happened. His sister had stepped in front of Michael Corinthos and Jake Morgan, protecting them from Sam McCall.

When he heard Epiphany yelling at a student nurse for giving Sam her stuff instead of following hospital protocol, he realized that Sonny was dead as well and it seemed like everyone knew that his sister had been responsible for Michael's coma.

Johnny felt a soft hand touch his arm. Turning he saw Elizabeth Webber standing there.

"Have you heard how she is doing?"

"No, not yet." He said still staring at the doorway thinking of the irony of Claudia dying this way.

"Would you like me to find out?" She asked.

"Why would you want to, she was the reason Michael was shot?"

"Yes, she was. But today, she stood between those two boys and a gun being aimed by a mad woman while pregnant herself. It doesn't erase what she did in the past, but it does matter." She said gently. "If it weren't for her, my son would be dead."

"Elizabeth is right." Said Jason as he joined her. "She will have to face what she did, but I do owe her for saving Jake and Michael."

Johnny nodded, then seeing Patrick walking out the door, asked if his sister was okay.

"She didn't make it. I am sorry." He said. "There was too much damage. The bullet bounced around inside of her body."

Numb, he walked away. Arriving back at the garage he saw the note from his bookkeeper regarding her paperwork. Seeing her name, he laughed bitter to realize that until that point he had no idea that her name was Bellona Bastet.

All he could recall was Bastet had something to do with mythology and a cat. Walking up the stairs, he called the warden and had him let Anthony know that is daughter was dead. That should please the old bastard almost as much as if it had been him.

Georgie followed the news and worked sparingly for the next few days since the garage was closed while Johnny made plans to bury his sister. She had watched the televised coverage of the aftermath. Sonny Corinthos had died, Sam McCall had been shot and killed by Elizabeth Webber of all people.

The Mayor had tried to hide his own political mess by trying to get her charged but it had turned into a public relations disaster as it drew attention to what he had been up to. She had to smirk, knowing that the Quartermaine, Cassidine and Jacks families would have all rallied around her. She had never thought that the Mayor was very smart and this proved it.

Johnny took care of Claudia expecting to be the only person there as what had happened last May had come out. His bookkeeper had helped by arranging for the flowers that were all over the church without a single rose in sight.

Seeing two bouquets that didn't fit, he was walking over to them when he heard footsteps and what sounded like wheels on the floor of the nave, he turned and saw Carly Jacks arriving with her son.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Michael, he insisted. Fair warning, I think Elizabeth is coming as well."

Johnny sat down stunned that any of them would be here, just as he heard two sets of light footsteps and one heavier pair. Seeing Jason and Elizabeth along with an elderly woman he didn't know he nodded for the priest to start the service. When it was over he thanked them for coming.

He saw a shadow leaving just as the priest ended the service and wondered who that was.

Georgie slipped away, just as a dark haired older woman arrived.

"Zachara, can you stop by the coffee shop next week?" Requested Jason.

Aware that he would have to deal with Jason about the business, he followed them to the crypt where they placed her body into the appropriate spot. Hearing the sound of high heels, he saw Olivia entering.

"I thought you could use some company." she said walking over.

"I'm fine. But this isn't part of what we have. We are sex, that is all. I can find comfort for my sister's death elsewhere. Look, Olivia, we need to cool things a while. I know how you disliked my sister and the reason why. I know about Dante."

Seeing her fear, he said "That is your business, but for now we are at an end."

"In other words, don't call me, I'll call you." she said slightly bitter at the attitude he was tossing her. "Got it."

When Johnny returned to the garage he was it was still locked up and realized that Bellona was not there.

"Johnny." Turning he saw Lulu and sighed, all he wanted was to be alone and yet every time he turned around it was like every single woman he knew was coming out of the f-ing woodwork.

"Lulu, go back to wherever it is you are supposed to be. Thank you for the sympathy you are about to offer, but I really don't need it nor you coming around right now."

"Actually I came to ask did you know what your sister did to Michael?"

"Lulu, we aren't dating anymore so what I did or didn't know is none of your concern." He hated to be rude but he was barely hanging on and he was more than a bit fed up with everyone.

Walking up the stairs to his rooms, Johnny saw the note and was just a little pissed off until he read it. "Boss, I locked all the doors and you will find food in the fridge along with some liqueur in the cabinets."

Walking into his small kitchen he saw the containers of food and had to laugh. They each came with a note as well. Picking up the one saying eat me first, he felt a little better than he had since the day his sister died.

Putting the food in the oven instead of the microwave like the note insisted with bold colors and underlining he wandered over to the cabinet and found expensive drinks. Taking out the brandy, he saw the note there and had to laugh even more.

"You DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHERE THIS CAME FROM. Don't ask, I won't tell. Also, when you feel the need for escape, there is a key on your bedside table. Take it and follow directions, trust me on this."

Removing the very nice Hennesey Cognac, he then saw the other bottles and picked up the Bushmills whiskey, then the Ciroc vodka, finally he came to the tequila which had another note this one said. "I heard with tequila the cheaper the better, so this one I actually bought for fifteen bucks, you can reimburse me on Monday."

Admiring her cheek, he couldn't help wondering who all of this belonged to and where she had gotten it. Hearing the timer, he went back to grab his dinner. Once again trying to fit the hands, the feet and the personality he saw in the notes with the woman who came to work for him everyday.

Seeing his phone vibrate as he finished his dinner and a glass of the Bushmills, he noted it was Olivia but didn't answer. He was busy tonight.

Georgie knew she was taking a chance with what she had done, but she wanted to make sure that he was off kilter when it came to her. She knew she had his attention, but as she slowly changed back into the woman she had become she didn't want to lose him by being a Lulu or Maxie clone.

Watching her target from the safety of the empty building across from the police station, she saw that Lulu was leaving with Ethan and her dad, amused she went back to the hospital and thanked her lucky stars that Laura Webber was so easy to con. Poor Lulu had the hots for the man she thought was her brother.

That was a barrier not even a Spencer would cross. Thinking on it, she sighed then thought to herself well she hoped not. When the threesome arrived back at the Haunted Star, she took out the phone that would disguise her voice but not the fake Russian accent, Georgie called Luke Spencer.

Seeing the old man rushing off the boat barely two minutes later, she laughed as she followed him to his old club and watched as he checked on what he kept hidden there. When he left, she slipped in and removed her prize, leaving Luke a note telling him that all debts were now paid.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Almost a month later, Johnny heard the sound of someone downstairs and grabbed his gun before silently padding down barefooted. Walking around, he saw no one at first, then heard behind him. "Good morning."

Whirling around, he kept his gun pointed at the overly cheerful bookkeeper. "What are you doing here?"

Looking around then back at the gun until he put it away, she said "Well, unless you fired me, I work here. You cancelled your two appointments, but you have to see Jason Morgan at two, you asked me to remind you of that the other day. Also, today is payday." She gave him a smile and the check then asked him to sign please.

Johnny found himself laughing once again, then saw her feet encased in sandals again. This time with green toe nail polish. Thinking about it, he took a second look and then said "I told you not to wear shoes like that to the garage again."

"No you said to not wear them to work again. I am not here for work, I am here so that I can go shopping."

"Why green?" he asked as he glanced down at the long pretty feet with a toe ring shaped like a daisy.

"They were supposed to be yellow." she said as she took her pay check. "Got to go, I have to get a lot done today. See you tomorrow and don't forget your appointment."

When she passed him, Georgie made a point to hand him the cheap pen, but she saw his eyes on the yellow daisy ring on her hand. Once home, she washed all the makeup gunk off her face and changed into her punk rocker outfit and teased out the green hair while frowning. The color was fading already since it was only a two week coloring, maybe red? she thought to herself.

Going back upstairs, Johnny went into the bathroom to shave all the while wondering how she managed to keep him so off-guard. He could not figure out why he found her so attractive, she was barely passable but he felt more attraction to her than he usually had to the women he had been involved with.

Wiping his face, when he looked into the mirror he was shocked to realize he felt a bit lighter than he had in a few years. Jason had insisted he come to work for him on at least a temporary basis to protect him from anyone wanting to wrap up the loose ends of the Zachara empire. He had refused at first, but after a week of veiled threats including one against Bellona, he had taken the job.

Jason's first order had involved making sure that the man who had threatened his bookkeeper was made aware that they were both under his protection.

His arrangement with Olivia had slowed down a bit, but they were still sleeping together at least once a week. Her son had left town to return to New York and she was feeling lonely since her cousin was wrapped up in some sort of big to-do.

But Johnny was already sensing the need to end things, she had called twice just wanting to know what he was doing and he had no intention of letting this turn into a relationship. He had the perfect things going right now. An experienced woman to have sex with and the incredible budding friendship going on with Bellona that was strictly platonic at least on her part. He frequently found her hands and feet showing up in his fantasies.

Shopping while pretending to be someone else was wonderful. Only, not! thought Georgie after another clerk started following her around Wyndhams. Seeing Monica in front of her, she ducked into the dressing room with the two new outfits for the next part of her plan only to hear Monica and her Aunt Bobbie coming in as well.

"So anyhow, Edward was still on a rampage last night. He thinks that your brother took the liqueur."

"Now if it was bourbon, I would believe it." she said with a sigh. "How is Cameron doing?"

"He is starting to get cranky, but both Elizabeth and Jason being there is helping. Tomorrow is his first day in the pool with the psychical therapist. You know you should stop in and see them."

"I can't. You have no idea the damage I did over the years. How many times I encouraged Elizabeth to give Lucky just one more chance."

"Emily did the same thing, so did Audrey and she is still there."

"Yes, but I am Lucky's aunt, even Luke is staying away. Lets face it if my brother senses it would be wrong, it truly would be. He isn't the most sensitive man in the world."

Hearing the sound of footsteps, Georgie tried on the first dress, then went out and saw the store detective trying to discreetly check her out. Walking to the large mirror outside, she said to the clerk "Do you think this makes me look respectable. My parents are dragging me to the country club tomorrow."

The detective had slipped in and checked the purse while the girl with the wild hair was kept busy by the sales clerk. Seeing the large amount of cash and American Express black credit card, relieved her slightly. Giving a nod to the clerk, she went to check on the two woman that were arguing in the couture department.

Georgie grimaced when she saw that her things had been rifled through like she had thought they would be. Grabbing the two outfits, she asked the clerk to send them down to home furnishings. "I have a few more purchases down there to make."

When she finally made her choices and was getting ready to check out, she saw Alexis and a red headed woman that she recalled worked for Jason Morgan coming her way. Groaning mentally, she ducked back into the aisle and pretended to be absorbed in thread counts.

"So anyhow, they are getting married in a couple of weeks. Jason has given me orders to help him make it perfect. So I was thinking of hiring Maxie Jones to help since Lulu Spencer is out of the question."

"Did you forget that she slept with Lucky?"

"Great, just great, where am I supposed to find someone to help me and yet who doesn't have their own agenda?"

"I hate to say it, but how about asking one of her fellow nurses."

"Or maybe Robin Scorpio." said the attorney.

"You might not want to go there, Robin used to be involved with Jason. A very long time ago but they want to make this about the future and not the past you said, so she might work."

Grimacing the red head said "No, I will come up with someone else."

Bingo! thought Georgie. Then going through her wardrobe, she came up with the prefect persona to get the attorney to believe she would help for free.

Arriving back at the studio, Georgie set about removing the old room divider and replacing it. Connecting the two screens, she then shielded her new bed. The heavy wrought iron metal with frosted glass was perfect, she thought. Setting her old dancing bear in front of it, she turned on the light and went to stand at her breakfast bar.

_when seducing, don't let him watch you clearly, make sure it through a mirror, or glass, or even curtains. make him feel like he is getting an illicit pleasure. _

Smirking she saw that it was in shadows but you could see the outline of the bear quite clearly as well as his black buttoned nose. Returning to the other side, she made sure to check on either side of her new iron work bed. The round circle design of the iron perfectly matched the iron in her screen. The only lighting coming from behind the space behind her bed that was sitting at an angle, she decided to put on her new bedding.

_the bed itself even before the bedding should be perfect and placed at an angle so that no one else is aware of what is going on. make sure there are no bangs, squeaks or any other outside noise to distract from what is going on between him and you. never even go with a king size bed, you don't want that much room between the two of you._

Taking the linens from the laundry basket, she held them to her nose and made sure that the vanilla scent was barely there in all seven sets. Ironing them with more vanilla, she soon had the snow white Sferra sheets with their 400 thread count on top of the thick pillow-top mattress. Taking out the comforter of the same Egyptian cotton as the sheets, Georgie placed the fluffy white pillows on top.

_your love nest should be as comfortable as you want it. be sure to have spare sheets and blankets. don't skip on fabric for them, and make sure it is feminine without being flowery. it should be a place he wants to spend the rest of the day in without feeling emasculated._

_there should be a minimum of pillows. two for each side and as large as the bed will hold. in other words don't use full size on a king or vice versa. no clock should be in reach, place your clock and your phone as far away as possible. there should be no pictures in your bedroom. not even hanging on the wall. use fabric to decorate only your bed not to have hanging off of it, windows should be kept dark at night and allow the light in during the day unless you are showing off to your man if he is outside._

Georgie looked around and saw she had taken care of all of her mentors orders. The two identical chests were side by side with the huge mirror above them like she had been taught. One last item to place, she thought with a smirk as she removed the wicker picnic basket from the closet with a wicked smile.

The square basket with hinged cushioned lid and the iron latched drawer had been a bargain, seeing as she had found it in the attic of her dads house. Mac would have had a heart attack if he saw the type of picnic supplies she was keeping in there. Opening the drawer, Georgie thought, safety first as she ripped open the boxes to place the small square packages in nice neat rows organized by kind, color and in the case of one row taste.

_always make sure that any thing you need sexually is within easy reach, find a way to store the items that is unique to you and that will make him feel special, not like he is one in a long line to spend time in your bed. place any discreet toys there as well. make him think about playing duets by letting him see your solo performance._

Closing the drawer she placed it on the small bench between her bed and the corner, just in reach of the bed. The stage was set, now all she needed was her co-star, she thought with a shiver. The only part of the advice she wouldn't be using was the solo performance part, she couldn't handle that one. she wasn't that strong yet.

Walking out she saw the ugly sofa and chairs then looking at the clock decided to run out and find some way to solved that problem without running into half of Port Charles. When she slipped into the hospital to find out how Cameron really was, she got some news that moved up part of her plan.

Calling her friend, she gave her the news. "He will be leaving at the end of the week. His boss turned him over to the WSB, so we have to move on him now. When can you start?"

"Well I already got the job here, so give me a couple of hours to work my way onto his floor." she said.

"Good, I want Damien Spinelli so twisted up in knots that he thinks twice before EVER helping a woman like Sam again. Can you handle the other part of the assignment as well?"

That might be a problem." she heard. "Spinelli is being kept here by your father, the bio-one."

"Crap, I need to know what help he gave him. If it was what I think, I am going to want a little more than just humiliation for Spinelli." she said darkly thinking on what her kidnapper had told her. She didn't want to believe it to be true, but the time frame and the computer trail proved it to be true.

Johnny was talking to Max as they joined Cody and Jason at the office after canceling on an angry Olivia. As they were working through the daily grind, Max asked about the CD showing Lucky and Maxie Jones.

Johnny had made it clear that he was not going to help the girl, "She is just as bad as Spinelli."

"Jason, what about this disc are you still going to hold onto it? Bernie said it looked like she was just holding onto it for a rainy day."

Jason took the disk from Cody and said "She was probably planning on using it against us, thank you. Did you find anything else we need to be worried about?" Max and Johnny had soon joined them to discuss the new pier that they were building.

Finally getting back to the mess Sam had planned on springing on them, Jason asked Max his opinion on Bernie and the missing paperwork. "Do you think Bernie is getting too old?"

"No, but between Spinelli who would have been easier for her to manipulate and Bernie not being there a lot, who knows what she did. As for help, did you talk to Bernie about that?"

"He agreed to start training someone, he also said we need to bring in a bookkeeper for our legitimate operations."

"What about the girl who works for me at the garage?" Asked Johnny thinking that she could more than likely use the money. She lived in a dump of an apartment down by the docks and never seemed to go anywhere's. Jason's men had been keeping any eye on her every since the threat from some of his father's old colleagues had taken place.

Jason ordered Bernie to run her name, then thought about Spinelli and realized he had been depending on the kid, thinking he was indispensable, but without him here, no much had changed. Johnny said he would bring back her paperwork the next morning then head back to the garage where he saw the young girl sitting on the hood of an old classic he was fixing up.

"Cool car." she said as she followed him into the garage. "Look, my mom is waiting outside, but she is insisting on me thanking you for stopping me from making a fool of myself last month." With a roll of her eyes the young girl stomped out of the garage just as a blond young man walked in.

"Got a minute?" he heard. When he saw Michael Corinthos standing there, he heard the young man out. "Look, I won't go into everything, but I am sorry your sister died."

Seeing the frustration on the younger man's face, he said "What is it your really want?"

"To talk to you." he said grumpily. "I need some information and I am hoping you can help me. How much is it going to cost to fix this?" he asked showing him the backend of the classic Jag.

"What happened?"

"I stepped on the gas instead of the break and hit drive instead of reverse." he said flushing.

"Who was she?" he asked trying not to smile.

Seeing the look, Michael said "It was more to do with the outfit than her. I can't stand Maxie. But a girl in a bikini playing by a pool, I'm human." He shrugged. "My stepdad said I can work it off, since I won't be able to touch my trust for a few years, and I don't mind about that. But he said I have to go to the garage with the car and talk to the mechanic myself."

"You would get a better deal from a Jag dealership." he warned as he gave him the cost estimate.

"Yes, but I at least know who you are, and I would be more embarrassed to tell a stranger what happened. What did my sister want, by the way?"

"To apologize for bad behavior."

"Oh, so you are the one." said a knowing Michael as Johnny wrote up the estimate.

Looking up with a raised eyebrow, Michael said "Kristina was trying to get Alexis' attention, she thought that acting like a slut would do it. She just copied some of Sam's moves and wore her clothes. She was sick for days from the cigarettes."

"I am glad she realized that type of behavior is dangerous." he said to the younger man.

"In a way, I wish I had seen it. She is now paling around with Serena Baldwin, I had to hide behind my Aunt Elizabeth's scrubs to escape them the other day." he said shivering.

Hearing the sound of footsteps, Michael apologized for interrupting something, but when Johnny went to investigate he saw his bookkeeper glaring at a piece of paper. "Something wrong?"

"You need to learn to write better. What does this say?"

Looking at the note, he said "'65 Chevelle side mirror."

Walking back down the short hallway, he handed the paper to Michael and asked what was the matter when he saw the look of concentration. "That voice, who was that?"

"My bookkeeper/assistant Bellona, why?"

"She sounds really familiar." he said walking out the door.

Returning to the office, he asked "What on earth are you doing here today. I thought you were out shopping or something."

"I have an appointment tomorrow morning and wanted to make sure you would be fine. So I made sure the files are up to date. Now I am out of here." Picking up her shopping bags, she was leaving when Johnny insisted on driving her home.

"I'm fine, these are lighter than they look." she said needing to get away.

Hearing the sound of footsteps as they walked across the garage, Johnny groaned when he saw that Olivia was entering the garage. "Well, here at least drive my car, I can take the truck."

"I will be fine." she said as she went to the door avoiding the bitchy sounding dark haired woman that Johnny was currently sexing up. Hearing the thunder, she came back and said "On second thought, I will borrow that car."

"And who are you?" asked Olivia as she saw the girls gait didn't match the body in front of her. There was something fishy about the woman she thought as Johnny went to get the keys. "You know there are diet pills for what ails you. If you are going to be chasing after my lover, at least try and give me some competition."

"I am the bookkeeper." she said. Continuing sweetly "You are Kate Howard's cousin. Lets see, he married Lily, Carly more than once, Claudia, and almost made it down the aisle with Brenda and Kate. But his lack of discretion in bed partners, makes them nothing more than well, whores actually."

"How dare you, you have no idea about Sonny and me. What we have together is unique. Let me guess, little girl, you have a crush on the boss, hang around hoping he will notice you. Don't hold your breath, you are nothing. Why don't you try the library or the nearest computer store, I am sure that there is the perfect geek waiting just for you." Olivia was furious, Johnny had canceled on her three times in the previous weeks, always with some lame excuse about the garage, there was no way that was the truth.

Wondering if she had enough time before Johnny came down, she heard the phone ring and knew she would have just enough time. Georgie leaned in and said "Let me guess, Dante Falconari. Sorry that isn't very unique, just Sonny being Sonny and not using a condom. Let see, Lily was preggers when she died, Carly at least twice that I know of, Alexis and of course her whore of a daughter Sam, Claudia was in the family way when she died. Yup, very unique." she grinned. "By the way, I found the proof on the internet, so good luck keeping it too long. I do have to ask do you get off from sleeping with a man as young as your own son?"

"Who the hell are you?" she steamed at the younger girl.

"The woman who will be replacing you in Johnny's bed. From what I have seen, he is already growing bored with your old cougar ass." Georgie walked over to the stairs shocked at the white hot rage this woman managed to bring up.

Taking the keys from a descending Johnny, she said "See you later boss, ma'am."

Gritting her teeth, Olivia saw that Johnny seemed to be escorting her to the door. "We need to talk."

"No we don't. I told you I was busy and I meant it, I think we should end this right now." with that he handed her into her car and walked across to the black truck and went to find out what Diane Miller wanted.

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

Johnny arrived at Diane's office and asked what was so important.

"Do you know why your bookkeeper called and asked for an appointment with me tomorrow morning? Have you done something I need to be aware of?" she said with a glare.

"Uh..." Johnny flushed as his mind went to his rather erotic fantasies.

"Sit down and tell me what is going on." she said.

"Nothing, nothing is going on, honestly." he said but sat anyhow.

"Really, not very convincing." she said in her best trial voice.

"Just..." he stopped then added quietly speaking to himself "Is it sexual harassment if you are dreaming about sucking on someone's toes and they don't know about it? Not to mention what I want her to do with her hands. But she is so not my type."

Diane was startled and not sure if he was speaking to himself or her, as the images of a blond bimbo version of Spinelli flew through her head. "Just why is she not your type and please, please tell me that you haven't ACTED on any of these dreams."

"No, I mean you will see for yourself tomorrow, she is very much not my type."

Diane wanted to ask what that was, overt sexuality and no brains. she amended that, at least Olivia had some brains but that clearly was working out his Hamlet complex. "So, she is not coming here tomorrow with the intent to sue you for everything you own."

"No, I didn't even know that it was you she had the appointment with." he said just as his phone rang. Listening to Jason, he said I am on my way. Then he turned and said "The WSB was just ordered by Interpol to leave Spinelli here for a couple of months. Jason, wants us looking into why they are so interested. All he has is a name. Emira La Chariff."

"I will look into it. I know that name from someplace." as it hit her, she stiffened and said "Tell Jason that I went to see Kate Howard, this La Chariff is interested in buying Crimson and has been making Kate's life hell for a while now."

Arriving at GH Johnny saw Elizabeth talking to her future mother-in-law as a blond man argued with Maxie Jones rather loudly. Seeing Mac entering, he stopped to listen as the stranger greeted Mac and handed over some papers.

Mac opened them then turned to Maxie and said "Stop it, he is not taking Spinelli for now. Frisco, what is going on?"

"All I know is that I was told that the kid was to remain here until September. Interpol has a vested interest in things."

"I won't let you take him not even then." said Maxie as Mac rolled his eyes behind her. "I don't know how Jason did this, but she is why he is being forced to leave town. Her and her illegitimate brat."

Elizabeth saw the blond pointing at her and turned to Mac saying "One more comment and I will get a restraining order, Commissioner. She keeps verbally assaulting me every time I turn around."

"You deserve it, you killed Sam." said the blond defiantly.

"That woman had a gun pointed at my son and had already fired at him once. Maxie, she is responsible for her own death."

Mac dragged his daughter away while Frisco followed not sure what was going on. Once they had some privacy, Mac ordered Cruz who was waiting to take Maxie home and stay with her until he arrived. "Frisco, what aren't you telling me?"

"A local so-called respectable business person is of interest. Lets just say things aren't quite what they seem." Frisco explained as he closed the door never seeing the shadow standing in the corner trying to listen in.

Johnny slipped in to see Spinelli and saw that the geek had his bags packed. "Where are you going to stay?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Seems like an easy question to me, where are you going to stay?"

"I am going home." he said confused as to what interest it was of Johnny's.

"You don't have a home, or did you forget that?" Walking out, Johnny saw Elizabeth's guard wasn't around and wondered where he was. Seeing the man return he went over and asked what was going on.

"Tell Jason that they are keeping Spinelli in town because of something with Kate Howard from what I heard before the WSB agent closed the door."

Johnny met Jason on the pier where he told him what was said. Seeing a light in the window he knew to be Bellona's, he walked to her building and climbed up the stairs up to the fifth floor. Knocking he heard a meow and grimaced he disliked cats.

Georgie grabbed the robe she kept next to the door and covered her unclothed body, "Who is it?"

"Johnny, do you have a minute?" he asked.

Grimacing as she grabbed the lank brunette wig, she opened the door far enough to step out and pulled it behind her "What is it?"

"Why do you have a meeting with my attorney in the morning?"

Georgie cursed, she hadn't intended to use the Bellona persona, but the secretary had refused to give her an appointment without a recommendation.

"Are you in some trouble?" he asked anxiously.

"No, nothing like that." she said her mind racing to come up with a reason for the appointment. Then said "An incident today at the store, she was in there at the same time arguing with some uptight annoying woman. I was hoping she could help. A store detective rifled through my purse and my clothes in the dressing room's pockets while I was trying on an outfit."

"You could have told me." he said feeling like something was off, but feeling even more like a fool for just showing up this way. "See you in a few days."

Walking down the stairs, he went back to the pier when it hit him. The body under that robe, no matter how bulky the robe was, didn't match the body he had been staring at bewildered by his attraction to her. What the heck was going on? Turning to go back and get some answers, he looked up hoping to find the light still on in the window.

Georgie groaned as she removed the robe and hung it back on the hook, she needed to get things moving, she had been procrastinating, but it was now time. Checking out the window, she saw Johnny was still outside and when he looked up, she took a deep breath and made a point of going over to close the blinds, knowing he had to get a good glimpse of her naked body.

Swallowing his tongue, Johnny stared stunned at the body he saw as the idea that he was missing something once again hit him. Seeing the lights go out, he knew that he had to figure this out BEFORE she came to work for Jason.

That night, the young Italian didn't get much sleep as images of that taut body invaded his dream. Waking up just as in his dreams, he went to slide into his fantasy girl, he was not in a good mood as he realized he would have to wait at least another day for his answers.

Diane looked up at the respectable young woman who entered her office and offered her a seat. She could not figure out what was Johnny Zachara's problem. The young woman sitting in front of her, with the exception of the strange hair color seemed like a perfectly exceptional young woman.

"Thank you for talking to me." said Georgie finding she didn't have to pretend to be nervous, this was one very sharp lady and she was worried that the truth would come out.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Diane.

Georgie gave her the same line she told Johnny about the sales clerk and detective the day before. "Anyhow there is something else, I need to tell you before you decide if you can help me. I have been sort of deceiving Johnny. It wasn't intentional, well maybe it was intentional but it isn't bad, I swear."

Diane couldn't help thinking how could she be so wrong, maybe this girl wasn't so perfect for the young enforcer. Then hearing the explanation smirked at the young woman.

"See, I was forced to leave my last place when this guy made it so that I couldn't remain where I was." Georgie was finding it hard to lie so she used bits of the truth mixed in, it was in way the truth, she HAD been force to leave PC because of a man.

"So when I came here, I wanted a fresh start and so when I applied at the garage I thought it would be perfect if I didn't look like myself."

"So that was when you came up with the disguise." said Diane.

"Yes, but I was planning on telling him the truth, eventually, then his girl friend accused me of wanting him for myself and I knew that if I came out with the truth, she might truly believe it and get me fired."

Diane said "I will deal with Wyndhams; but you really should tell Johnny the truth."

"Thank you, I can't pay what you normally make but I heard you and the woman you were arguing with talking about hiring someone to help with a wedding, do you think I could help with that and pay you half your rate." she said hopefully.

"No, we are fine. I can't take payment for this. No one deserves to have to deal with that in any store."

"I won't take charity." she insisted hoping that Diane would go where she wanted her to.

Diane saw that she was serious then looked at the huge pile of things on her desk to do with the wedding that Jason was arranging. "How about you come help me with the wedding instead? You don't have any reason to want to stop Jason Morgan from marrying Elizabeth Webber do you?"

"Nope." she smiling inside. Perfect she now had a way to monitor things from the inside. "I have Johnny up-to-date at the garage and am free most afternoons."

"Bellona, one last question why that particular shade of red?" she said pointing at the younger girls bright crimson red hair color.

"I was green yesterday. Today I was in the mood to be red." she said with a shrug. Diane watched her leave then called over to the department store and put the fear of the American constitution into management then went to visit with Elizabeth Webber soon-to-be Morgan.

"I found the perfect runner to help me with your wedding and she will be just perfect for another little project you have going." Diane explained about Johnny, his naughty dreams and a girl who changed her hair the way the attorney changed shoes.

"So you think she will work?" asked Elizabeth doubtfully.

"Trust me, she already has him on the ropes, my guess is it doesn't take much to send him straight into bed with her." said a bawdy Diane as Kate and Olivia approached the two of them in the waiting room.

"Diane, do you have a minute?" asked Kate. Once they were alone, she asked about the message the previous evening. Diane punted around it, now that Bernie had discovered the truth, her illusions of Kate were slightly shattered.

Meanwhile as Elizabeth walked back to the hub, Olivia followed and asked "Why do I get the feeling you don't like me?"

Elizabeth turned and said "I don't know you."

"Then why do I get the cold freeze every time I visit this place?"

Elizabeth tried for politeness, but Olivia stopped her and said "Right there, that is the attitude I am talking about. I have seen you around, observed you a bit, and I think you don't like me."

Carly saw the confrontation as she dropped up Michael from his appointment since the car was in the shop. She knew that look and was well aware that Olivia wouldn't let this go. Walking over she asked what was going on?

"Nothing, Ms. Falconari is convinced she has me pegged that's all." said Elizabeth walking away.

"Wait, you are going nowhere." said Olivia grabbing her arm. Elizabeth waved off her guard and turned. She had vowed to be more open with people well, if Olivia wanted the truth she would give it to her.

"Fine, you want the truth. I find you to be a hypocritical, two-faced witch." Carly recognized that look. She had seen it directed at herself once or twice.

"You kept telling your cousin how dangerous Sonny was, how he and the mob should be kept far away, but lets face it if Sonny had called and asked you to come and have dinner with him, you would have burned rubber getting there. A little self-serving wasn't it to be telling Kate to stay away when the truth was you wanted him for yourself."

"You know nothing..." protested Olivia.

"See that is where you are wrong." said Elizabeth as Carly leaned back to enjoy the show. "I know a lot, I have seen a lot of women just like you around this town. I also know about Johnny and you, and that you attacked his bookkeeper yesterday. See there was a witness who saw the whole thing."

Elizabeth had sent Rebecca to the garage since she had been hinting that she needed a new car to Monica.

Carly was interested even more now. "What bookkeeper?

"Carly stay out of this." said Elizabeth, then turned and smiled. "You know Carly, at least you are honest about things, you never lied and said that Sonny's life was dangerous when you only wanted a woman out of it. You just outright said you wanted him."

Olivia didn't get why this girl was attacking her this way. She seemed like such a sweet miss. Then saw the cold smile as Elizabeth turned back to her and said "Does Kate know about the time slept with Sonny after his marriage to Claudia."

She had been just guessing but the two women joining her saw that she was correct. "What?" asked Johnny, Diane had ordered him to meet her here and instead he heard Olivia had helped Sonny cheat on his sister.

"It wasn't like that. It was an accident." Olivia wondered if Jason Morgan had seen them, he had never really warmed up to her and would love to see her gone.

Carly had loathed Claudia and didn't like Kate but the scene in front of her was too good to ignore. "An accident, what you were both undressed and you what slipped and one of you just happened to land on the other in just the right way?"

"I thought..." said Olivia.

"Olivia, look, I didn't want to bring it up, but you asked. This is why I don't like you."

Johnny just walked away as Olivia followed him out the hospital doors. We need to talk."

"I said all I had to last night." he replied. "We are over. No more sex."

"What you think that little bookkeeper can keep up with you? Please, that one is going to expect hearts and flowers and when you give it to her like the fool you are; it will be for what exactly? A few hours in bed then she will be following you around like a lost puppy expecting love, marriage and kids."

Johnny stopped, his mind hadn't objected to that idea at all. Shaking the thought away, he called Diane and asked what she needed?

"Your bookkeeper had an incident yesterday at the department store, that was all it was about." Diane had more than one reason to not take payment from Bellona. "Also, she has a secret that when you find it out, I swear if you go off on her in any way shape or manner, I will make Jason look like a certain purple kind and friendly dinosaur, got me."

"I think I know the secret, even if I don't know the why." he said as he ran into Maxie who was trying to explain something to one of her father's detectives. Seeing a way to help Jason with his need to speak to her, he intervened and soon had Maxie in the passenger seat of the truck.

"Where is your car?" she asked as soon they had pulled out.

"My bookkeeper has it, right now. So what is going on?"

"Nothing you care about, poor Spinelli is out on the streets. I talked my Aunt Bobbie into letting him take a room at Kelly's, just wait until I see Jason Morgan." she fumed as they arrived at the coffee shop.

Maxie rushed in past the guards who saw Johnny shaking his head and indicating to let her go. "I need to talk to you!"

"What do you want?" Jason asked as he looked back down and went back to work, ignoring the blond.

"Spinelli has no place to live." she said. "Why would you kick him out of the penthouse, it's his home."

"Actually, it's mine. Not his." said Jason. "And I have sold the two top floor apartments. Now I know that he is staying at Kelly's and I know he has the money to afford it, so why are you really here?"

"Jason, you really hurt his feelings. He thinks you hate him now." she said earnestly leaning forward. "You HAVE to talk to him."

"No, all I have to do is go home to my family. Spinelli was warned repeatedly and this time he almost cost me everything. Go home, Maxie. Better yet, go see Spinelli, you be his friend."

Mac arrived home to find the note from the city building inspector hanging on his door. Calling he asked what was going on.

"We have had a complaint that you are renting out a room in your house, you do know that you live in a single family zone, don't you?"

Mac groaned, he hadn't stopped to think about that when Robin had approached him last year. "I was unaware of that fact, What is the fine?"

"It depends on the length of time your tenant was living there and if he is still there?"

"He moved out at the end of last year." Mac groaned as the man explained he was going to have to go to housing court and deal with this in front of a judge the sooner the better.

Calling Robin he asked if she had been aware of the rule.

"No, I had no idea, I mean it was your house, you should be able to rent to anyone you want."

"The whole house, yes, a single room, no." he explained. "We both have to be in court since your name is also on the rental agreement."

"When?" she asked as she put Emma to bed.

"Tonight would be best." he told her.

Kate was in no shape to deal with things when she meet with Jax. "So anyhow, we are going to lose our entire investment if we don't sell the magazine."

"Is there no other way?" she asked the blond.

"None, I talked to a few different companies, no one wants to touch it except for Persephone Media. They want editing rights and hire/fire rights for the first six months but are okay with you still running things. At the end of the six months, if it is back in a better financial position, we can buy it back at for the same amount."

"Why are they doing this, though." she asked well aware that no one gave you anything for free.

"I don't know, but we need to take their offer and then find out where the leak is." he said grimly. Kate kept from flinching, she had tanked the magazine hoping to use one of the clauses to move it to the city, instead she might have destroyed her dreams.

"Fine, I will call their chief of staff." she said sighing.

Georgie went into the garage and waited for Johnny. Setting her meal down on the desk, she tried to control the dreams that still sometime came when she thought about the park and her subsequent fake murder and kidnapping.

"_**Georgie, wake up." **_

_**sitting up, she saw she was in a cage and her tormentor was standing just outside with a cup.**_

"_**why don't you just let me go, no one will have to know?"**_

"_**i need that money. i am losing lulu because of your sister. so i think not. besides, don't you want to know what sex is really like, i mean I overheard your sister talking to coop again. i know that the only person you ever slept with was Dillon."**_

"_**Logan, let me go." she said while furious that Maxie had been discussing her with anyone.**_

"_**nope, for once something good happened when i had a plan. they all think you died at the hands of the tmk serial killer, but oops, Georgie isn't dead. in fact she is going to be making me a whole lot of money. thanks for that by the way."**_

"_**what did i ever do that makes you think i deserve this." she said.**_

"_**nothing really, but the money is too good to pass up. you should really be thanking Maxie for this, it was all her idea. well not the part about you. you should hear the filthy things that come out of your sister's mouth. coop is in way over his head, you should have heard his response to her fantasy about being owned."**_

_**Georgie tried to ignore his voice as he went on and on about all the things he had heard about white slavery and how he hoped that when she returned she hated Maxie. "What about you, do you really think I will forget that it was you that did this to me?"**_

"_**of course not, but i will be long gone by then with my lovely little half sister's trust and the money you are bringing me as well."**_

_**her hands shaking, Georgie took the water glass he offered and tossed it in his face, go to hell.**_

"_**now that wasn't nice. since i have to keep you well-hydrated, we will do this the hard way." Logan turned on the hose that was hanging on the wall and turned it on full blast and icy cold. twenty minutes later, he felt the water pressure go slack. **_

_**turning he saw the buyer waiting. "here she is."**_

"_**stand her up." said the cold voice. when Logan forced her to stand, she was shivering when she kicked at him until he put the knife at her throat. the woman with the accent walked over and slowly looked a shivering Georgie over then reached out and squeezed and pinched her a few places. "nice. young. what about her virginity?**_

"_**long gone." said Logan with a cruel grin when he saw Georgie flinch.**_

"_**shame that would have brought ten thousand more."**_

_**when the woman was finished she said to the two men with her. "get her ready to transport for the auction the day after tomorrow. i want her in Prague without drugs. she will appeal to those who like a little fight in their woman."**_

_**Georgie turned white, these was no hope left, turning to Logan, she spit on him, "I hope you rot in hell."**_

_**feeling her hair being pulled back snapping her neck taut, Georgie saw the woman move closer. "don't do that again, there are ways of making you co-operative that don't distract from the asking price."**_

Georgie woke up, as she felt something wet in her lap. Shaking as she once again had the same nightmare about her trip to the sales floor, she had accidentally dumped her milkshake in her lap while moving around in her sleep.

Standing, she let it fall to the ground needing to get away but with the dampness from the shake soaking all the way though, she knew she had to take care of things.

Looking in her bag she saw the only clothes she had were the ones from her appointment with Diane and they were sadly wrinkled a bit. Lifting the dress slacks, she looked up the stairs and grinned.

There was a shower just up those stairs and she knew he had plenty of shirts, surely he wouldn't miss one. She also knew he was supposed to be in the warehouse most evenings.

Johnny was talking to Jason after Maxie had left, "Did you get the information about your bookkeeper for Bernie."

"She has a few secrets, I am not really comfortable with her helping him until I find out what they are." he admitted. Hearing Elizabeth and the boys coming in, Johnny slipped past them out the door leaving Jason with his family.

Leaving Kelly's after dinner, he stopped and knocked on Bellona's door. Hearing only the sound of the meowing cat, he decided to head home and talk to her at work the next day.

When Johnny saw Michael Corinthos and his sister, he stopped to say hello and was amused to find out that they were avoiding their mothers. "They don't want us hanging out down here."

"They might be right." he said looking to see if the their guards were close by before walking away, then stopped. "Michael, you said that voice was familiar the other day. Do you recall why?"

"Its nothing. Just sounded similar to someone I used to know." he said. When Johnny had walked away, he turned to Kristina who gave him a weird look.

"It's really nothing... look, she just sounded like Georgie Jones, okay?"

"Mac Scorpio's daughter?" she asked.

"Yes, it was weird, I had been sneaking down to the old gatehouse and was watching some old L & B stuff and she was in this video with Brooklynn and another girl. This girl sounded the same."

Johnny saw his car out front and the note on the windshield "Keys inside, on your nightstand."

He walked in heading upstairs to take a shower before settling down to read for the evening. Tossing his dirty clothes in the corner basket as he started to strip on his way to the bathroom, he was removing his boxers when he felt a warm and wet female body coming into contact with him.

"Hummph." said Georgie as she realized that Johnny had walked straight into her.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked one another.

"What am I doing here? I live here!" he said as his eyes fought with his brain for control and won as they followed a path down her chest and then further south. "What are you doing here?"

Georgie tried to still her pounding heart and could hear her mentor in her head telling her to take advantage of the moment. "A milkshake ended up places it didn't belong. I wanted to get the sticky stuff off so I borrowed your shower."

Johnny was trying to keep his eyes to himself but she was standing in front of him with only a towel wrapped around her head. When she picked up a second towel, he felt himself relax just a little but instead of wrapping it around her she just used it to dry off leaving way too much of her exposed. "We need to talk." he stated even as his mind came up with ways of helping her dry off that didn't have anything to do with a towel.

"Your right, that is why I was waiting for you." she said as she kept drying off. Johnny was finding it hard to ignore the view in front of him when he realized he was indeed getting hard.

Groaning he went back into the bedroom needing breathing space to keep himself from doing something stupid like tossing her down on the bed and kissing her senseless. Starting to count to ten, he reached about six when he realized she had followed him into the bedroom.

"Do you have a t-shirt or something I can borrow?" she asked standing there completely nude.

He was now trying to figure things out, normally a woman being this blatant would have turned him off by now, yet he got the feeling Bellona wasn't doing so on purpose which seemed to make his body just want her more. Opening a drawer he tossed her one of his t-shirts and watching out of the corner of his eye as she slipped it on. "Now where were we?"

"You not looking like what you do dressed." Johnny growled when he figured out that his statement had made no sense.

Georgie decided she had won that round and went to get dressed. Returning she said "Sit down, I will try to explain." as she sat down on the stairs.

Moving to a lower step, Johnny did the same.

"When I came in here looking for a job, I wanted to judged on my own merit not for how I looked or who I was. The disguise was the best way I could come up with, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth. I like working here, I like talking to you." she said looking him in the eyes.

"You wouldn't have lost your job, you know I thought I was losing my mind." he said. When he saw the turban wrapped around her head start to slip, he tried to grab it at the same time as she did and it fell off.

Looking at her hair, he laughed suddenly and said "Did you used to have green hair?"

"Still do sometimes." she said with a wry smile.

Johnny and Bellona talked for a little bit longer as they discussed her helping Diane and his mentioning the expensive liqueur. Laughing, she said "I sort of liberated it from its pesky owner."

"Should I be worried?" he asked reaching for the hands that had fascinated him for so long.

"No, I promise I just was pissed off at it's owner and removed it." she said while freeing her hands. "I have to head home, Leo needs feed."

"You just don't seem like a cat person." he said he said as they walked down the stairs together.

"He came into my life at a time I was scared to death, he was kitten and needed to be cared for and I needed someone to keep me grounded to the real world."

Driving her home, Johnny waited until he was just about to leave after walking her to her door then asked "Why a Phoenix?"

"I like the symbolism, death to ashes to rising again." She said amused to realize he had studied her tattoo close enough to realize that the small red mark on her hip was indeed a phoenix.

"You are definitely unique." he said as he went to leave. "Good night Bellona."

"Bella." seeing the look she said "I prefer Bella."

"Good night, Bella." he said empathizing her nickname.

Looking down from her window as he pulled away, Georgie couldn't help thinking how she wished that she wasn't lying to him still. Picking up her cat, she said "I think I am falling for him, Tiger. What am I going to do?"

"Meow." was the response as the tabby approached his dinner dish.

"Your right, don't lose sight of the important things." she said as she went to get his food before changing to go out for the night. She had another item to remove from its owner.

Kate listened to the man on the phone stunned to realize that this La Chariff knew everything. "So do you understand what we want?"

"Yes, I will fire them in the morning." she said staggered at the first thing they wanted done.

Luke entered the old club, the call out of the blue followed by the remarks of Ethan had him worried. Entering his office he checked his secret hiding place and found nothing but a small square piece of paper.

Reading it, he vowed to get that rock back. Making a list he tried to figure out who could have gotten to it. Arriving at the mansion to accuse Tracy he saw Edward slamming down the phone.

Calling Mac Scorpio, Edward said "We had a break-in at ELQ tonight."

"What was taken?" asked Mac as he let Robin out of the car.

"That is just it, nothing too important." he said huffing. "But they were very brazen about this. What are you doing about it?"

"We are going to need a list of everything taken." he asked.

"Just some more liqueur, a few files, my people are looking into exactly which ones and well, a stuffed bird that used to stand in the entranceway to my office."

"Why would he remove that?"

"That is the weird part, the only person whoever expressed an interest in it was your daughter. I should have given the stupid thing to Georgie years ago." replied a cranky Edward.

Michael had come downstairs when he heard about the burglary but stopped, then staring at Rebecca who was visiting with Monica again, wondered. Then went back upstairs to call Kristina. "Hey have you ever had the urge to be Nancy Drew?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**When Michael arrived at the Lake house, Kristina came out and saw how he was dressed and said "Did they do a lobotomy while they had you in a coma? Why are you dressed like that and driving that car?"**

**Looking down at his black pants and shirt and then at the car, he said what is wrong with this?**

"**No one, except Jason dresses in black during the summer and that car is going to stick out like a sore thumb." she said sighing. **

"**We are leaving the car at Kelly's." he said with a smug grin. "So Nancy, any ideas on how we are going to get the info?"**

"**We are going to walk into the garage and hope she is there then ask her if she is Georgie."**

**Rolling his eyes as he put on the sunglasses, Michael said "Yeah, like that will work."**

**Johnny was under the hood of a '65 Shelby Mustang when Maxie entered the garage annoyed. "I need a job."**

**Hitting his head on the hood, he backed out rubbing his head. "Why are you telling me this and did Kate Howard fire you?"**

"**She fired both Lulu and I this morning then I recalled you needed help, so here I am at least until I can find a better job."**

"**I have a bookkeeper and I still wouldn't hire you if I didn't." When she stormed out hoping to see what Spinelli was up to, Johnny saw his bookkeeper coming down the stairs from his apartment with some papers. **

"**I am leaving for Diane Miller's, you have to sign all those checks I just left upstairs for you. And did I just hear a woman's voice?"**

"**No one important, and I will do that right after lunch boss." he said with a grin. **

"**Johnny, electricity and phone service aren't free, they like you to pay your bills once in a while." she scolded on her way out the side door just as footsteps came in the front. **

**Watching her leave and appreciating the tighter jeans she was wearing, Johnny never noticed Lulu until she was standing next to him. "What are you looking at?"**

"**A beautiful woman. What do you want Lulu?" he asked. "I already heard about Kate firing you from Maxie. What did the two of you screw up this time."**

"**Nothing, some new company bought her out and we are being replaced by some of their staff. Two women with accents showed up today. Just because they speak ten languages and look like models is no reason to replace us. You should have seen it. They acted like we were little more than amateurs."**

"**I repeat what do you want? If it is the bookkeeping job, I already hired someone."**

"**I heard from Ethan, some ugly looking girl who looks like a before picture for a plastic surgery ad." she said not caring. "I need a favor. I am leaving town tomorrow, going to Paris with my mother for a while, can I store my car here?"**

"**Carly's husband owns a whole parking garage, why don't you see if he can store it there." he said not wanting and connection to her any longer.**

**Georgie was let into Diane's inner sanctum and handed a list. "We do need to talk about something. Is it okay if I come over here like I used to dress for work?"**

"**Not really, I get that something bad happened but you are a beautiful young woman, don't be ashamed by that. Embrace it. Why is your hair ash gray?" she asked looking up in astonishment. **

"**It matches the skirt on my outfit." said Georgie twirling a little bit to show off the colors of the skirt. "Besides it is only a wig."**

**Laughing, Diane said "You must be keeping every single wig store in the black with the number of hair changes I have seen on you."**

**With an impish grin, she took Diane's list and went to arrange for the various items to be ordered. Two hours later, she was ordered into the main office and served steak and potatoes. Groaning, Georgie said "Thank you but no to the cheesecake. As it is this added another mile to my run."**

"**Indulgence every once in a while is good for the soul." said the straight faced blond as something clicked, she wasn't sure what it was but she knew that Bellona was not who she said. **

**Hearing the sound of female voices, Georgie indicated the other office then left to take care of her cat before running. Hitting the trail outside of town, Georgie ran never realizing she had a tail until she saw the same car twice. Looking at the driver through her sun glasses, she swore when she figured out it was Michael Corinthos driving.**

**Taking the cross path knowing he couldn't follow her she soon lost him and headed straight back to her place. Showering and clearing her mind, she tried to figure out how he had came across her and if it was just an accident. **

**Deciding it wasn't, she changed clothes and went to her make up table. Ten minutes later, she placed the call from a cell phone, hoping that this would distract him. **

**Mac went home bone tired. He had had a hellish day and was not in a good mood when he saw the notice. Picking it out of the mail, he called and said "I was informed that you are turning off my cable for non-payment of dues."**

**Giving them the codes from past paid bills, Mac was annoyed to find that somehow his entire payment history had been erased. Hearing his phone ringing as soon as he hung up, he was upset by Robin's call.**

"**Your credit card bill, my cable bill, I am sensing a theme here. Do you think Spinelli?" he asked before making plans to visit the geek. Hearing her agreement, Mac went to see the kid. **

**Knocking on the door of his room, Mac said "Let me in, now!"**

"**Go away, stalwart defender of the good." he heard. **

"**Spinelli either open this door or I am going to haul your rear end down to the station."**

**Spinelli opened the door a crack, flushed and trying to hide behind it. "What may I do for you sir?"**

"**Let me in, now." he said getting even more annoyed.**

"**I can't!" he said his voice going a whole octave higher. "Please, I am begging you please don't make me."**

**Mac pushed the door in and entered to see Spinelli was wearing no pants. "Get dressed."**

"**No, please anything but that." said the kid feeling the pain already.**

**Wondering why he was more peculiar than normal, Mac said "Get dressed, I am taking you down to the station, immediately."**

"**Please, I beg... I can't..." Spinelli was turning red and the computer he was holding in front of him was starting to annoy Mac. Ripping it out of his hands, Mac felt compassion and the urge to laugh when he saw the problem.**

"**What did you take, Mr. Spinelli and who did you get them from?"**

"**What are you talking about?" he said shivering as he pulled the blanket around him even tighter and causing his lower body to wince. **

"**Well which was it: Viagra or something else?" Mac had arrested quite a few men when the drug had first come out for the same problem that Spinelli was having.**

"**I swear, I have never taken anything like that." he protested. Removing the bottle of pills he was given at GH when he left, he said "I have only taken the aspirin that they gave me at the pharmacy."**

**Mac looked at the bottle and suggested he put some loose clothes on, "I will take you to GH." Ignoring Spinelli's whimpering he said "Well if you don't want it to fall off we have got to get it treated."**

**Seeing the kid rush, Mac shook his head and said "I will be down in the car, if you don't want this to be public knowledge be there in ten minutes."**

**Elizabeth was on the end of her shift when Mac came into the ER with Spinelli. While Patrick took the geek off, she saw Mac walking over. "Elizabeth, are these aspirin."**

**Comparing the numbers in their database she said "No they are a very powerful European sexual aid. They aren't legal in the states yet."**

"**Spinelli claims he was given them by the pharmacist." he said. Elizabeth called up and talked to a friend and then hung up saying. "We did have a bottle sent by mistake. They lost it the day Spinelli came to get his prescription filled. They thought it was tossed while getting rid of some out of date medicine in the incinerator. Looks like Spin grabbed the wrong bottle."**

"**Only he would do that." said an entering nurse. "I was just in with Dr. Drake. They are giving Mr. Spinelli some help. He has been like that for almost two days."**

**Elizabeth was telling Jason about Spinelli later that night and the mob boss flinched and said "Ouch." **

"**The strange thing is I talked to Rachel in the pharmacy, she remembers him being there that day and doesn't get how he grabbed the wrong bottle."**

**Pulling her into his arms, Jason said with a smile, "He will be fine, maybe he will finally learn to think with his big head and not his little one."**

**Elizabeth leaned in and kissed him saying "Anyhow, between that and Mac accusing him of messing with Robin and his bills, Spinelli had to have had a rough day."**

**Jason thought about it, then added all the problems that Kate and the break-in at ELQ was having to his list. "Elizabeth, I think that someone is playing games with people."**

**Georgie listened as Rachel told her exactly what had happened. "Well, he will think twice about things, now. Hopefully. What about the next part."**

"**That should happen in the next few days. By the end of the week, Damien Spinelli will be wishing to be gelded."**

"**Are you sure?" she asked hating what her friend was going to do.**

"**It won't be a hardship, he is kind of cute. Sides, boys that look like that try harder in bed. Trust me, I will be getting plenty of compensation from this." she said looking at the tests that Dr. Drake had run.**

"**I feel bad saying thank you, but thank you." she said softly. **

"**Hey, at least with the geek I won't fall for him, something tells me that this hottie of yours is going to break your heart."**

**Kristina and Michael had given up after losing their jogger. She had the same voice but the body was slimmer than they recalled Georgie being and there was a grace to the woman that Georgie had only seemed to have at Kelly's or playing sports. **

"**Well what do you think do we trail her again tomorrow?"**

"**I still think we should do more research on her."**

"**She was always around, I think I have a pretty good idea about her." said Michael. **

"**Fine, but I am going to work with my mother tomorrow and see what I can learn about Georgie Jones." she said stubbornly. "Well after working my shift at GH."**

**Michael returned to the mansion, not wanting to admit that Kristina was right. Finding Tracy in the den, he decided to ask about Dillon as a way to bring things around to Georgie. **

**Getting Tracy's admittedly twisted version of Dillon and Georgie, he mentioned the stuffed bird and was told that Georgie had objected to it being in the lobby. After dinner, he slipped down to the gatehouse and was soon watching DVD's that Dillon had filmed.**

"**Your great-grandfather is convinced you are down here playing the piano." said an amused Monica as she entered. "What are you really up to?"**

**Laughing, Michael said "I found some old DVD's and started watching them. I knew Georgie and of course Dillon slightly."**

**Monica sat down and watched them with the teenager, laughing at some of the antics on the film. Hearing Michael sigh, she said "What is it?"**

"**Georgie, being dead. She was always so nice to everyone." he said. "I still don't get why Diego killed any of the people he did. It makes no sense. Leticia never hurt anyone, same thing with Emily and Georgie."**

"**I know, I wonder all the time about that." she said picking up one of the throw pillows that Lois had used on the sofa. "I know that he claimed to kill Emily to get back at Jason, and Leticia for your dad, but I never got why Georgie. I remember when he had a crush on her and Dillon was so jealous of the fact."**

**Michael saw the tears and felt guilty at bringing up sad memories for his own purposes. "Do you mind that I am watching these?"**

"**No, I am actually glad someone is spending time down here." she said with a sigh. "But how about helping your elderly grandmother up to the house."**

**An hour later, she was back in her studio and comfortably reclining while Leo played with her feet. "Do you think I am making a mistake? Should I just tell him who I am?"**

**When the cat just purred, she said "What good are you, then?" **

**Hearing the sound of soft knocking on her door she grabbed the robe kept there and answered it, she was surprised to see Diane standing there. "Okay, Miss Jones, why don't we talk turkey and you can tell me why your family thinks you are dead?"**

**Georgie let her in, pulling her robe tightly around her. "How did you find that out?"**

**Stepping in, Diane said "Give me a dollar, first."**

**After doing so, Georgie said "Well?"**

"**I have been in your father's office a thousand times since coming to work for Jason. There is a picture of you in there on the back credenza. Now I want an answer to my question."**

**Sighing, Georgie got up and walked to the window. "Logan Hayes kidnapped me after faking my death. It was supposed to be Maxie. He got the idea from something my sister told Cooper Barrett that she fantasized about. Though I doubt she would have actually enjoyed what he had planned."**

**Diane felt ill when she heard the rest. "He kept me locked in a cage while I came down off the drugs he used to remove me. He held me in my father's old empty club. He sold me for fifty thousand dollars to a woman who had me stripped naked, paraded in front of a bunch of old perverts who then bid on me at an auction."**

**Diane went to stop her, but Georgie shrugged her hand off, then said "Luckily for me, I was rescued by a woman whose own daughter had this happen."**

"**Emira LaChariff?" guessed Diane.**

"**Yes, to protect the woman she had taken in, we had to stay for eighteen months. But two weeks before I was to be set free, we were invaded. Only ten of the forty girls there escaped." she said thinking of her friends that hadn't made it out and who were now living the nightmare she had escaped from.**

"**Why is Emira so upset with Kate Howard?" she asked.**

"**Because the man who sold her daughter, the man who was behind the white slavery ring, was her old boss. Warren James used her and her old magazine to lure women into hell."**

"**He committed suicide three months ago." she said thinking on what she had read.**

"**Really, is that what happened?" was all Georgie said. "My life was destroyed, I will never be the same because of something my sister thought was a cool fantasy."**

"**What is your interest in Johnny?" she asked.**

"**He was supposed to be a means to an end, until I realized that Maxie's interest in him was dog in manger stuff. Now my staying is all about me." she said. **

"**Why come to me?"**

"**Obviously that was a mistake." said Georgie dryly. **

"**Are you going to ruin the wedding?"**

**Shocked, Georgie turned and faced her for the first time. "NO! I like Elizabeth, and..." Georgie had an internal debate then continued. "Jason, once helped my mentor rescue a couple of girls. Before I died, maybe I would have gone after him, but knowing he helped save someone like me, I wish him well." she said. "I came to work for you to stop anyone from doing anything to this wedding."**

"**What do you know about break-in's at the Quartermaines and ELQ?"**

"**The liquor was for Johnny after his sister died. As for ELQ, there was something I wanted there." **

"**Okay, but I have to ask, why not tell your family when you came home."**

"**I'm broken." she said flatly. "I know that, I am well aware that I can't go back to being Georgie Jones, college student and waitress. I don't see life the same way. Before it was all black and white, now I see gray. Trust me, my family won't like this version of me."**

"**Why not, Johnny does. You know you are playing with his heart." she said.**

**Swallowing hard, Georgie said "I thought he would be like Sonny. Especially after hearing about his sexual relationship with Olivia, but he isn't like that."**

**Diane sat down slowly looking at the young girl. "You are in love with him, already."**

"**Yes, but I will be leaving as soon as I make those behind what happened to me, pay. I will try to keep from hurting him..."**

"**Then stay." she said softly, they both deserved a chance to be happy. Neither Johnny nor Georgie had had it easy. **

"**I can't. I spent eighteen months learning things, things that Georgie would have never wanted to learn. Diane, please keep this between us." she pleaded with the attorney.**

"**As of an hour ago, you are my client. That was what the dollar is for." she said going to the door. "Georgie, not that it is going to be worth much, but I am sorry for what happened to you."**

"**Please remember to call me Bella." she said. "Georgie Jones was dead and buried, and I intend to keep it that way."**

**Arriving at home, Diane made a few calls and found out that Warren James suicide was more than likely murder and that it have been covered up. Doing some research from what Geo-Bella had told her she found out that Kate had no idea that Warren had been using the magazine as a cover to lure woman.**

**Calling her friend, she asked to meet her for breakfast needing to talk to her about the temporary sale of the magazine. **

**Not able to sleep as too many things were running through her mind, she turned on her computer and logged on. Seeing the e-mail, Georgie felt herself growing numb with pain. As she went for a walk down by the docks she was hoping for trouble, anything to forget what she had just seen. **

"**Is that your regular hair color?" she heard. Turning she saw Olivia standing there.**

"**What do you want?" she asked.**

"**Nothing, relax." said the older woman. She had been watching the melancholy girl and had finally realized she was the same girl who had given her such a hard time at the garage. "Are you okay?"**

"**Fine, so why don't you keep walking." said Georgie wanting to be alone.**

"**Can't. Look, we got off to the bad start. My name is Olivia. And I just realized I don't know yours."**

"**If I tell you will you leave?"**

"**No, because I get the strange feeling you are thinking about taking a swim." said the older woman.**

"**My name is Bellona, and I have no interest in killing myself. So you can leave." she said coldly.**

"**Don't think so. Look, I have been where you are. Not that I know exactly where that is." she said uneasily. "But from the looks of things it is a pretty dark place."**

**Standing to walk away, Georgie found her way blocked. With a mirthless laugh, she said "Do you really think you could stop me."**

"**Maybe not, but something tells me that you aren't usually the sort to hurt people. Trust me, I know plenty of people who are like that."**

**Sitting back down, Georgie tuned out the older woman and just sat there until she got the hint to leave. Walking up the stairs, Olivia hesitated then called Johnny. **

"**I told you I am no longer interested."**

"**Well the girl you are interested in now, is down on the Elm Street Pier and looks like she wants to take a swim." with that Olivia hung up. Waiting in the shadows until Johnny showed up, she was walking away when she heard the sobs and knew whatever was eating away at that girl, Johnny was more than likely the only person who would get it out of her.**

**Arriving back at Kate's, she sighed as she joined her cousin in the study. "How are you doing?"**

"**Fine, where have you been?" asked Kate. Olivia had explained what had happened with Sonny but Kate found she really didn't care either way. When Sonny had married Claudia Zachara he had killed what little love or respect she had for him. Her only concern now was for Olivia. **

"**Remember that girl from the garage I told you about?" she asked. "The one I said reminded me of you. Well I finally saw the real girl tonight. Beautiful and graceful with a whole boatload of trouble. She looked like she was about to break."**

"**Did you call anyone?"**

"**Other than Johnny, no. I waited and watched, he is in love with her." she said with a snort. "He was offering to me what I swore I always wanted, no strings, no commitments. The minute I met her, I knew, yah know."**

"**At least you healed from Sonny." she said walking over and sitting down next to Olivia. "You have Dante, me, and if you would give it a chance, a new life here."**

"**No, too many people look at me like that nurse does. A hypocrite who steered you away from Sonny then slept with him myself."**

"**Elizabeth Webber has no room to talk, there are rumors I have heard about her..."**

"**Yes, but she was calling me on my shit. You have to respect her for that. Most people say one thing and do another. She tried to be nice and I bet she never said a word about it to anyone until I cornered her."**

"**My former assistant loathed her but Lulu and her were close. Not that either one of them are old enough to know the truth about life." she said thinking about what the new owners of the magazine had told her about Warren. She truly had terrible taste in men.**

**Seeing Olivia's restlessness, she asked what was wrong.**

"**That girl tonight, Bellona. The pain in her eyes, do you remember the girl who lived next door to pop-pop, the one whose mother turned her into a hooker. That was what her eyes reminded me of."**

"**Dora." said Kate. "Yes, I remember her. Is that why you called Johnny."**

"**No, I called him because of what I saw in his eyes before her transformation." she said as the two cousins leaned their heads together like when they were kids. "So how are they going to save your magazine?"**

**Johnny got Bella into her place, then sat her on the sofa. Looking around at the softness and space, he saw her bathrobe was hanging next to the door for some reason. Walking around the screen to what he assumed was her bed, he quickly looked through the drawers for something for her to sleep in.**

**Finding nothing, he decided the robe would have to do. Taking the young woman's hand, he led her into her room, and slowly undressed her wondering what had caused the fugue state she was in. Thinking on what happened to Lulu, he gave a wry laugh thinking it just might be him.**

**Georgie felt the hands on her shirt buttons and leaned up, wrapping her hand around his neck and pulling him down into a kiss. As their lips met, she could feel him exhaling like he was shocked. Georgie increased the pressure on his neck as she lay back down and pulled him on top of her. **

**Wrapping her other arm around his neck, she waited until he pulled back to breathe and opened her eyes. Seeing the conflicted expression, she lifted her head from the counterpane and dragged her slightly open lips across his and then parting them further used her tongue to tease him into opening up his mouth and returning the love play with his own tongue.**

**Johnny tried to pull back knowing that whatever was going on had little to do with him or even her, but when she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him down into her, he found himself groaning into her mouth and taking control of the kiss. **

**As his hands found themselves heading towards her shirt buttons, the sight of her robe recalled to him why he was in her bed. Reluctantly pulling back, he said "We need to stop."**

"**No." she replied and tried to pull him back down. **

"**Yes." he said finding the strength to not give in. "Bella, please, I don't want our first time to be like this. You needing comfort for something that I know nothing about."**

"**First time, huh." she said pushing him off of her. "Get out. This would have been the only time."**

"**I think we both know better than that." he said sitting down and trying to calm her down. "What happened? What is going on with you?"**

"**You really don't want to know." she said coolly. "Trust me, you want nothing to do with the real me. I don't want nothing to do with the real me. In fact your friend Spinelli is only one in a long line of rejections. If a geek like that doesn't want to have sex with me, why would you?"**

**Shocked, Johnny reached out and said "I don't know what is going on, but at some point you are going to have to open up and tell me."**

"**See, the thing is, I don't. I decided to use you the minute I saw you with Maxie. You were the means to an end. That is all." she said mocking him and hating herself but she knew what she had to do. She had to end this idea he seemed to have in his head of them. Of her as some sort of good person.**

"**You are lying." he said. He didn't doubt there was a grain of truth in there, Bernie hadn't located anything on her before six weeks ago. "I have no idea why, but you are. Talk to me, please Bella."**

"**There is something else I would rather be doing." she said "But you aren't interested."**

**Johnny found himself growing angry and turned and grabbing onto her hands said "Get this straight, I am more than interested, but I want more than a night in your bed. Until tonight, I think you did too. Something happened, let me help you., please."**

"**If you aren't staying to have sex, do me a favor and get out." she said pushing him towards the door. Not wanting to fight, Johnny left and sat down on the dirty steps. Looking at his watch, he hated to do it, but he was worried about her.**

"**Morgan." Jason said answering the phone. Getting up so as to not disturb Elizabeth, he went down to the living room of the safe house. After hearing what Johnny wanted, he okayed the guards and the special orders.**

"**One more thing. I want to hire Spinelli. He seems to know her and I want to know how." said Johnny as he stared at her door. Hearing the arriving guards, he told them he would be down in his car sleeping in about an hour. "If she leaves, wake me while one of you follows her."**

**Going to Kelly's, Johnny saw Spinelli asleep and thinking on what Jason had told him, felt his mouth twitch as he found himself wanting to laugh. Shaking his head, knowing now wasn't the time, he shook the geek and said "I need to hire you."**

"**What do you need?" asked Spinelli as he sat up.**

"**I need everything you can find on a woman named Bellona Bestat. As well as the origins of the names and ... run phoenix and any thing similiar. Also since I doubt you have rejected many women. I want a list, now."**

**Slipping out of bed, Spinelli pushed his hair out of his face and said "I have never ever been able to reject a woman. No woman has ever approached me that way." he admitted too scared not to.**

"**There has to be one. A girl from school, I don't know, someone shy, maybe." Johnny was terrified that someone had hurt Bella, and that it was what the incident had been about.**

"**No one, unless you count Georgie." he said. "But I never rejected her, I never even knew she liked me."**

"**Wait, the sister that Maxie is always going on about." he said "Her sister liked you?"**

"**According to Lucky Spencer and the PCPD." he said. **

"**Well there you have it." he said. Then looking at him said "Didn't that bother you, liking Maxie after her sister dying."**

"**I never felt that way towards my faithful friend." he admitted.**

"**Tell me about this Georgie, all I know is that she was a bone of contention between Maxie and Lulu and was accepted into some snotty college program in Italy."**

"**There is nothing to tell, she was just Georgie. Kind, generous and sweet."**

"**What did she look like? he asked.**

"**Uh.... okay, I guess." Spinelli shrugged. "Taller than Maxie, she worked at Kelly's and had brown hair I think."**

"**I thought she was your friend?" he asked astonished at how little Spinelli remembered.**

"**She made really good soup for me when I was sick." he said. **

**Johnny ordered him to work then told him he would be back for the information in the morning. Going back to the studio building, he fell asleep in his car getting a very bad feeling about whatever secret Bella had.**

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Johnny heard one of Jason's men knocking on the window of his car. "Sir, we have a strange car parked on the side of the building. We can't track the plates."

Johnny was tense as he approached the vehicle and saw two shapes in the back seat but when he saw the blond hair of the person on his side. He opened the door and said "Michael if you don't want me to go to your Uncle and your stepfather, you better have a damn good reason for being here."

"I told you taking one of the fleet cars was a bad idea." Said the brunette as she turned to scold her brother.

"No, you said driving my Mom's Mercedes was a bad idea."

"Why don't the two of you give me an explanation as to why you are here?" Asked Johnny exasperated with both of them.

"Uh, I don't think so. You are not my mother or in no way shape or form do I answer to you." Said the teenager.

"Kristina, do I need to get Mac Scorpio to take you to your mom again?" Threatened Johnny. "Remember that I am not Jason. I wasn't there when you were a little kid. I have no problems busting you."

"Okay, enough!" Said Michael. "We are staking out your bookkeeper."

"Stop, go home and meet me at Jason's office tomorrow, well at four today. Now go get some sleep." Ordered Johnny.

Turning to the guard with him he said "Follow Michael while he drives Kristina home, then make sure he gets back to the Quartermaine's. By the way, where are your guards?"

"Right here." Admitted the two men. "Jason said we were to just protect them from danger, otherwise let their parents police their movements."

"Fine, but from now on, if they are near something we are doing. Let someone know." He said before heading back to his car. His nightmares were full of horrible ideas of what could have possibly happened to Bella and he really didn't want to go back to sleep.

When it was light, Georgie headed to the garage; ignoring the man following her as she went through the plan that had given her her hard earned peace early this morning. Once there she started the coffee and went straight to work, she soon had the tax papers prepared for the garage to keep them up to date on sales tax and went to take care of what would be one of her final responsibilities here.

Two hours later, she went down to the garage and said "Sign these."

Johnny bumped his head as he looked up. Bella hadn't said a word since they had started work that day. Instead she had made sure they both had plenty of coffee as they pretended to not notice each other. "What are these?"

"So that your utilities are automatically deducted from your bank account." She said thrusting the pen into his hand as soon as he had removed the gloves.

"Why do I need these?" He asked. "I have you to take care of all of that."

"Fine, either way it will be handled. I was just trying to make things easier around here."

Johnny looked up and saw the dark circles under her eyes and just signed the papers. "Can we talk while eating lunch?"

"I won't be here. I am helping Diane with the wedding plans." She said walking away with the paperwork. "I will file these with the bank on my way to meet her."

"Bella, this talk is going to happen. You need to stop and face that. Eventually you are going to have to trust me, stop acting like you are in this alone. Everyone needs someone." He said maneuvering it so that he surrounded her. Seeing her tense, he backed away not wanting to crowd her.

"No, I don't need ANYONE! What is it going to take to get through to you, you mean nothing to me. You were nothing more than a way to get some revenge then you became an idea of how to scratch an itch. That is it. But you said no, so it is time to move on to someone else. Maybe that Aussie down at the Haunted Star."

"Stop this, I don't know what happened but you are lying to yourself and me. We both know where this was heading." He said stalking after her and ignoring the sound of the front door.

When she arrived at the side door, Georgie leaned in and said "You can delude yourself all you want, but you mean nothing to me, you will never mean anything to me, so whatever ideas you have in your head, it is a solo game, not a duet. Got it."

When Johnny saw her leave and slamming the door, he realized he had done what he had sworn he wouldn't do last night. He had pushed her past her comfort zone. Picking up the box of nuts and bolts, he threw them across the room then went to pick up the next one, furious with himself for letting her goad him into a fight.

"You know you might not want to do that. Someone might start making comparisons to your father." said Lulu from the front of the car he had been working on.

"What the heck do you want?" he asked. "I thought you were going to be on a plane to London or was it Madrid?"

"Paris." she replied annoyed. "What is eating you?"

"Thankfully not you. Now why don't you go away." he replied.

"Sorry, but I am curious as to what has the ability to send you over the edge since your sister is dead and your father in prison."

"Someone you wouldn't understand. Someone with some actual depth to her. Now once again, what do you want?"

"I just have some free time. For some reason Holly Sutton is coming into town and needs to meet with my mother. I don't know why, after all, I mean she slept with my father and had his kid while still married to my mom. What could the skank possibly have to say to my dad and her?"

Johnny thought about what the file had said and replied "I don't know, but I figure you are in a better position than most to figure it out."

"Yeah, I mean, I was here when the truth came out." she said with a smile.

"That isn't what I was talking about." he said coolly. "I just meant after all you were the skank that slept with Georgie Jones' husband and got pregnant. What did you say to her and him?"

Lulu had a coughing fit as she said "That isn't the same thing."

"Why not?" he said mocking her. "Wait, let me guess, because you are a Spencer so that makes it okay. Go away, Lulu. I am not in the mood to deal with your shallow idea of right and wrong."

Maxie headed up the stairs to see Spinelli and saw the tall blond leaving his room, but when she turned and kissed the man on the lips before leaving, the younger girl grabbed her and said "What the heck do you think you are doing?"

"Oh, Miss Jones, just the person I was looking for. I was asked to give this to you. Once again, Mr. Spinelli, I am sorry you had that small problem." she said with a secretive smile at him.

Maxie entered the room with the envelope in her hand and slammed the door "What did she want?"

"Maxiemesta, that was the nurse at GH who was working in the pharmacy the day the unfortunate mishap happened with my aspirins." he tried to avoid discussing it with her. She still had no idea that a certain body part was even now sprained. He hadn't even been aware it was possible to sprain that particular item.

"We need to talk about how we are going to keep you in town. I think you need to go to Jason, by now he must know the mistake he made by not helping to keep you in town. Who knows maybe he has come to figure out what a bore Elizabeth Webber is, after all he hasn't married her yet and I haven't even seen an invitation as Mac or Robin's house."

"I am sorry, but the blond one needs to leave. I am working on a special assignment for the Dark Avenger who now works for Stone Cold."

Thinking on it, Maxie said "I told you Jason would take you back, this is his way of doing it so that St. Elizabeth doesn't know about it."

"Alas, the former mob prince made it very clear that my mentor didn't want me involved with this. He hired me on his own. I must get back to work now."

Rachel saw Bella on the pier and walked over to sit next to her. "What is it?"

"They found four more of the girls. Dead."

Rachel found herself sick at heart. "That same way as the others?"

"Yes. That leaves just the five of us here. I am shutting this down. So far the ones who are off by themselves are safe. He is going after clusters and those that return where they are from. Go, flee now. I will make sure that Fiona and Gwen get away this afternoon."

"That is what those invitations are about." stated Rachel. "Don't do this alone, okay."

"I won't be. I will be in the beloved bosom of my family." said Georgie ironically. She saw the pity in Rachel's eyes and knew what she was thinking. Of all the remaining women, Georgie was the one in the worst shape. She had hidden in the air ducts, she had seen what had been done to her fellow classmates and friends when their hideout had been found.

"Bella..., talk to him." she had been aware of the way that her friend felt for the man she had been planning on using against her sister. She had seen it the first day she saw them together. "I think of all the people in this world, with what we learned about his family... he might be the one."

"No, he will want a family someday. I can't do that. I can't imagine living that American four-square house, white picket fence life. Not now. A parent has two jobs, to love and protect their kids. I froze, I didn't protect my friends, how can I expect to someday protect my family."

"I will let it go for now, but Bella, no... Georgie, you are the same person. You want to be different, you want to be Bella because Bella's pain numbs you. Georgie's is still there, it is something you can heal from and that scares you."

Diane was talking to Kate and asking if she had ever heard about her former boss and mentor's side profession.

"I am sorry, but I don't believe it. I think it is a rumor that someone started to discredit him now that he is dead." she said. She refused to accept it, the more the she heard the more ludicrous it was to believe that Warren James had ANY thing to do with a white slavery ring.

Diane shifted through the thoughts in her mind and said "Kate, I have talked to a few people, people in the know like Anna Devane and a few others from that world. It looks like it was the truth."

Seeing Elizabeth approaching with Robin, she said "You might want to keep quiet that you think he was innocent until all the facts come out."

Standing she intercepted Elizabeth and said "How are you doing? You looked a little sick this morning when I saw you."

"Fine, just pregnant." she said with a slight laugh. "Jason had just found out this morning when I took the test."

"That explains that arrogant grin on his face, here I thought he was channeling Sonny." she replied with a smile. "So are you ready for this weekend."

"Yes, I only wish I knew why Jason is doing all the planning himself." she said with a laugh. "All I had to do was pick a gown from a group of them you arranged. I am so going to owe this woman you have working for you."

"I might call that favor in on her behalf, someday." said Diane grimly thinking about what she had learned, four young woman dead. All suspected victims of the former white slavery ring.

Hearing her phone ring, Diane saw that it was Mac Scorpio and when she heard his requesting her to come to his office, she asked "Which client?"

"Me." was all that was said before he hung up.

Arriving at the station she went into his office and closed the door. "What do you need."

"To hire a lawyer." he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I am being sued by the city. They want to fine me for letting Matt live at my place, fine. I can accept that. But now they are upset about the flowers Robin and Maxie planted in memory of Georgie. Those flowers are not coming out."

Diane sat down, feeling sick. She knew that the man still grieved for the daughter he thought he had lost, but she was well aware that Georgie/Bella was right across town. "Tell me what is going on."

When he had done so, she felt even worse as she got why Georgie felt the way she did. This man's view of his daughter was such that she knew it would hit him hard to find out what had happened to her. "I will make a few calls, Mac, but I can't promise anything. Can I ask why you didn't ask Alexis for help with this?"

"She is still dealing with fallout from the Sam/Lucky situation."

"Are you sure that Sam was her daughter, I thought DNA tests weren't run?"

"We never ran any after her death either, but Alexis believes it to be the truth."

"More likely she is scared that if it isn't the truth, what happened to her real child. Like I told her earlier, I believe she should find out one way or the other." she said walking to the door sick at heart.

Johnny saw that Bella was in the spare office off of Diane's and brought in the food. "Here, you didn't eat when you left the garage earlier."

"What do you now have people spying on me."

"Yes, I have had a guard on you since last night. I don't want to find you trying to swim out to Spoon Island."

"I would never make a trip out to that Gothic monstrosity if I can avoid it."

Johnny walked away, his brows crinkled as things started to add up and he needed a little more proof, proof that hopefully Spinelli had gotten for him.

Seeing the geek at a table with his laptop, he sat down. "What did you find?"

Handing the man the data, he said "Minor deity, she was the goddess of war in Roman mythology. Bellona is where the word belligerent comes from. Bastet on the other hand is Egyptian goddess associated with a cat. She was the protector of women, children, and domestic cats. She was the goddess of sunrise, music, dance, and pleasure as well as family, fertility, and birth."

"What about the other items I asked you for."

"Like I said, I have never rejected any girls. EVER. And I sent you the phoenix information earlier. Does any of this help?"

"Yes, but I can't explain why." said Johnny. "Can you keep this to yourself, no Lulu, no Maxie, just keep your mouth zipped."

"Sure." said Spinelli as he realized he had no idea what it meant.

"What about the names?"

"I uh, I have a problem when I try to access those names." said the geek blushing. "It keeps leading me to the same website."

"What site and why are you so flustered?" asked an annoyed Johnny.

Turning his computer back on, he hesitated then typed in the first name and showed Johnny the site. Then the second name, had the same thing happen. As well as the third. "Okay, I get the picture." said the man trying not to laugh as he saw the same site. Barney, why Barney who was this purple dinosaur?

Johnny left Kelly's and went to see if he could find Maxie Jones. When he finally ran the girl down she was talking to Jasper Jacks about getting her old job back at the boutique. "I need to talk to you right now."

"I'm busy." she hissed.

"Now, or I let Mr. Jacks know about how you used your work station to try and sedu..."

"Fine what do you want?" she said watching as Jax went to talk to his wife.

"Tell me about Spinelli and your sister, more specifically about her non-relationship with him."

"Its simple, Georgie was shy, she liked Spinelli and tried to let him get over his crush on Lulu. It didn't work, he chased after Lulu just like the cretin Dillon did. It did a number on her self-esteem. She was killed. What more could you possibly want to know?" she asked.

"Doesn't it bother you to be sleeping with someone your sister had feelings for?"

Maxie thought about it then said "Spinelli and her didn't really date, so it is okay. I mean she would be happy for me. Georgie was like that."

"Sounds like she was a push over and you of course used your sister like you do everyone else in your life." he replied wanting to get her angry.

"You have no idea about anything involving my sister and me. Georgie loved me, she would have been happy for me." she snapped.

"But my question is did you love your sister, because from what I have heard from people makes me wonder. I mean I know you claim that the reason you went after me when I was seeing Lulu was because of her, but seriously, I think you had to have had another reason. Otherwise this Spinelli thing would bother you more." he said walking away.

Maxie saw Robin approaching with Elizabeth Webber and dragged her cousin off ignoring the other woman. "What is up with this party?"

"I have no idea. Patrick and I received our invitation today. Are you okay, you seem a little out of sorts even for you."

"Yes, I just realized that Johnny still wants me, why else would he be so concerned about my relationship with Spinelli. He claims it is because of Georgie's feelings for Spinelli, but he never even knew my sister."

Robin looked at the retreating man and then said "I have no idea what is going on, but I get the feeling you have the wrong end of the story."

Mac had no sooner gotten back to the station from a late lunch with Alexis who told him what was going on with the lawsuit facing the city from someone Lucky had arrested the day of his attempted murder, than he was told that the New York County CSI leader was on the phone for him.

"Scorpio." he said sitting down in his chair and looking at the photos behind his desk.

"I need to have you send a new sample through the DNA database. We had a sample from a murder scene that is a match to someone your files declared dead."

"This is Port Charles, dead is a relative term. Who is it?" stated Mac wondering which of his undead criminal minds was now elsewhere.

"File 200712004. The name is Georgiana Jones. We have a sample from a murder scene that matches hers."

Mac just about fell out of his chair and said softly. "I am assure you there is a mistake. I saw Georgie's body. She was dead. I held her in my arms."

The CSI from New York got the feeling this hit a nerve and said "We have an almost perfect match to a sample. Could there have been a mistake in your lab? We know there is a connection to Port Charles in the Warren James case, could your killer for that case be the murderer? Was it a woman?"

"No, that was a man named Diego Alcazar. One of the undead I mentioned. My daughter is dead, sir. I assure you, she didn't kill this man. Even if she was alive, Georgie is the last person I would think capable of killing anyone."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mac was unsettled by the strange phone call from New York so he went home to see why Maxie was arranging this party. If this was all about saving Spinelli, she was in for a rude shock. Morgan had made it pretty plain that the computer geek had been partially responsible for Elizabeth and his sons being in danger.

Seeing Maxie changing he was even more confused to learn that it wasn't her that arranged for this little get together. "Seriously, I can't afford limos." she pointed out.

Georgie had everything set up, then went to head home to change. Seeing her guard, she ducked into an alleyway, knowing he would follow but she would slip out through Jake's.

When Johnny got the call, he said "I will track her down, what did she do today?"

Getting the list, he sighed, even more proof that he was on the correct track but what was up with this old nightclub? She had been there before. Calling Bernie he said "I need you to find out all you can about an old nightclub down by the business district. It was called the Outback."

"Don't need to, I knew it well. My brother Benny loved the place. That was Mac Scorpio's old club, when he was still a private detective and married to Felicia Jones."

Johnny took it as confirmation and went back to searching for Bella or rather Georgie. He could recall the day she had died, getting pulled into the station by her grieving father, and even the day that Maxie had read that letter from that school. He had wondered about this young girl and now he was afraid of what Diego had done to her and why it had taken almost a year after his death for her to return home.

Mac and Maxie got out of the black town car and went into the old Outback stunned to see Felicia who was standing at the bar where she was giving Monica and Bobbie drinks. "Mom what is this about?"

"I have no idea. A dark skinned woman with a middle eastern accent showed up in Texas and asked me to be here. Mac, do you have any idea why?" Felicia was not sure why but she had a very sick sense of foreboding about this whole thing.

"None." he said as he turned to see Frisco talking to Robin and Patrick, while Matt was rubbing his forehead while talking to Spinelli. "What the heck is going on? First the call from the NYPD forensics lab thinking Georgie had killed this Warren James and now this."

Georgie slipped out the studio door smirking when she saw that the guard hadn't returned. Good, she had lost him and according to Rachel all was in place at the nightclub while Emira flew the two girls she had planned to place with Kate Howard out of town.

"Rachel, don't forget, get on that train and disappear." she said worried about her friend.

"I will, but listen to your heart, Bella. Take a chance, okay?" The older girl hugged her and added. "Promise me."

"We both know that it is too late for that." she said grimly. "I made a promise and I am going to keep it."

Johnny stayed back just far enough to let her think she wasn't being followed as Bella/Georgie hung up the phone and led him to the old nightclub she had left earlier. Calling Jason the man said he would be right there, still stunned at the idea of Georgie Jones being alive.

Entering the Outback; Georgie heard her father's comments as she walked silently down the stairs and said "No, I didn't kill him, but I did go there to do so."

Matt saw everyone in the room tense as the young woman came into the center of the room. Seeing Maxie turn white then go to hug her sister with tears flowing down her face, he was stunned when the girl backed away from everyone. "Don't touch me."

"Georgie? Is... what... how?" was all that Robin said before she passed out. Mac was frozen as his little girl looked on dispassionately while Patrick and Monica revived the doctor.

"Why don't all of you have a seat." Georgie said never realizing that Johnny had slipped in and was just outside of where the bands had once come onto the stage, listening in as she gave the request.

Felicia went to hug her daughter but was rebuffed as Georgie said "I said not to touch me, that means all of you."

Frisco stood off to the side as his daughter calmly sat down on the edge of the stage and looked at the room with disdain. "Georgie, would you at least tell us how this is possible."

"Why? It's not like you really care. I didn't want you here in the first place. I just took advantage of the fact you were the one sent to take Spinelli away."

"Most faith.." Spinelli sat down stunned when she looked at him and said "Shut up, I am not your faithful anything."

Jason soon joined Johnny behind the curtain as they listened. "Okay, now that I have your attention, I just wanted to let you know that I am alive and that I will be leaving town as soon as I wrap up some things."

"Georgie you can't leave." protested Maxie.

"Actually, I can." she mocked then hearing the five people walking in, she said "Ah, the Spencer family, please join us."

Laura, Luke, Lulu and Holly along with Ethan all came down the stairs, the last one having no idea who the pissed off red head was. When Lulu passed out, Georgie waited while Bobbie and Ethan revived her. "Now if Lulu can stop acting like the weak pathetic person she is, maybe we can get on with this."

Starting to protest, Lulu saw the hard look in the girls eyes and asked "Why is your hair that color?"

"Duh, because I dyed it that color." she mocked, "Now why don't you be a good little Spencer and shut up, you might learn something, though I doubt it."

Jason was sure the girl had been brainwashed, this did not sound like the Georgie Jones he recalled.

"Now where was I, oh, I know, my death, or rather the faking of my death. Dad, you might want to reopen the TMK case, since Diego Alcazar didn't kill me. The stellar detective skills of Maxie and Spinelli should have been your first warning something wasn't right there." she said giving that twosome a set of eye rolls and head shakes.

"As for Sam McCall, yes he did come to town to kill her, shame he didn't succeed, but Elizabeth was always too nice for her own good. She should have let him carry the slut off and do her in, saved the world a whole lot of trouble."

Jason wanted to laugh at the snark but saw that Johnny was looking worried.

"I was drugged, but awake, I heard everything. Spinelli falling apart, Maxie falling apart, and the only person who was actually not at fault about my death, my dad. But seriously dad, you let Lucky Spencer investigate my death, he was as incompetent as they come. You couldn't at least call Taggert. He may have had a Sonny bias but other than that he was at least capable of doing his job."

Mac sat there, stunned into silence as his daughter talked. She looked like his girl but the words, the attitude and the scorn all said differently. "See, while you were arranging for my funeral, I was locked up in a cage in the basement here." she said. "By the way, Maxie great eulogy, even my death was about you, thanks for that."

Maxie had the grace to look ashamed as she looked at her mother then said to Georgie. "I was angry on your behalf."

"No, you were angry on your own. I have always got what Mom was doing. You never did, but that isn't a big surprise."

"Georgie who had you?" asked Frisco wanting to get things back on track.

"That is what I will tell you later, but first let me tell you what happened. See I while I was coming down off the drugs, I was told why I was grabbed and what was going to happen to me. See the kidnapper was really after Maxie, but his buyer, yes I said that right, buyer liked the idea of me more. See I don't need meds to keep me alive, and since I wasn't as shall we say as used up as my sister, I was worth a lot more." she said mocking Maxie who had furrowed her brow in confusion while Mac and Frisco turned white.

Both they as well as the two men behind the screen had heard the rumors about the white slavery ring and Johnny felt his legs weaken as the images in his head made him want to scream in denial as he realized why she acted the way she did.

"This person sold you to Diego?" she asked.

"No Maxie, he decided to give you your sickest most secret fantasy, he was selling me to be used as a sex slave, that was what you told Cooper you fantasized about. Being sold and tied up and used and abused."

Maxie started to deny it when she saw the looks on her friends and families faces but happened to look back at Georgie and saw the disgust and hatred and finally got what had happened to her sister. "No...no, please tell me that you didn't have that ...?"

"What that I wasn't stripped naked and paraded in front of a room full of old perverts, of course this was after they had drugged me again when I had tried to escape." she told her sister with a hard expression on her face, "Some great fantasy there, sis. What no dreams of being tied up and whipped?"

Maxie flinched while Bobbie found herself shaking as she listened to her niece and had a flashback to being required to service whatever man had the money. Luke saw and reached out for his sister but when she flinched and moved away, closed his eyes in pain both for her and the little girl he had seen grow up.

Mac had tears running down his face as he tried to move but saw Georgie back away even further. "But I got lucky, well sort of. Strangely enough because of Jason Morgan, a man I have always looked at with scorn. About ten years ago he helped the woman who would help me, that is the only reason I am alive today, because I would have killed myself before letting your sexual fantasys happen to me." she said looking directly at her sister.

Hearing Maxie sigh with relief, Georgie said with a mocking grin, "Don't think that I was safe, I wasn't, but that is a story for a little later. Where was I, oh, who had grabbed me. It was a man determined to impress, Miss Leslie Lu over there. See Logan Hayes wanted revenge against Maxie for destroying his relationship with Lulu."

"He was a horrible man, he tried to rape me." said Lulu shivering.

"Not that there is ever a good excuse for rape but Lulu what did you expect was going to happen. Someday you might want to think about the consequences of playing weak men against each other." said Georgie.

"You played him, like you did Dillon, like you did Spinelli and like you did Milo, but that is what you do, isn't it Lulu? Logan was tossed over because Johnny had money and he was dangerous just like you had thought Logan was. But once Logan was on a leash, you went looking for fresh meat. How long after meeting Ethan did you find an excuse to dump Johnny, because we all know that as soon as you meet the next attractive man you moved on, its your way."

"Johnny cheated on me." she said looking at Maxie with a hurt expression.

"Really, well I don't blame him, you are rather insipid." she said. "Of, I forgot who I was talking to, I should have said dull or maybe shallow or is that word too big for you as well. By the way, those secret longings you have been having towards your own brother, you might want to see a doctor for that. Incest is wrong, even for you."

Georgie was well aware they weren't related but she wasn't finished twisting the screws yet with the blond.

Luke looked at his daughter and realized Georgie was telling the truth, Lulu was attracted to Ethan. Laura knew that it was more important than ever to take her daughter back to Paris with her.

"Okay, well I was bought by a middle man working for Emira LaChariff, a woman whose daughter was sold by her own father. She died at the hands of Warren James when he was through using her. Tossed out like garbage after he passed her around to his friends."

Jason saw the look of pain on Johnny's face and realized the younger man was in love with Georgie and knew that there was nothing he could say that would help. Thinking back on the day he had helped the women escape with those girls, he felt a sense of relief that she was okay.

"Emira took some money she had and set up a safe haven. But to protect the secret we had to remain there for at least eighteen months. She set up a school, sort of a charm school where the girls learned languages and computers and a variety of other things." Georgie had no intention of revealing all the lessons, she had no intention of giving everything a way.

"So why didn't you come home afterwards?" asked Maxie.

"Why would I?" asked Georgie. "Even if it had been possible where would I have slept? Matt is cute, but frankly I wouldn't cared to share my bed with him."

Mac saw the hurt and realized that Georgie was aware they had rented out her room. "Georgie, it wasn't like you are thinking."

"Oh, I know that. It's why I only messed with Robin and you, I just wanted to annoy both of you. The flowers, if you don't want me to hire someone to rip those trite petals out of the ground by hand, get rid of them. Frankly, that is the last way I would want to be remembered, by rose bushes."

Robin flushed, that had been her idea, she had wanted to see life and remember her young cousin. "I am sorry you don't like them, I will get rid of them."

"Good, I am happy you got your baby and well, Patrick. I hope the two of you will be happy together." she told her cousin. Robin had always been nice to her and she appreciated that her life had been hard.

When Robin stood, Georgie backed away again, "Stay seated. While I am happy for you that doesn't mean I want you to touch me."

Patrick knew that even if she hadn't ended up in a white slavery ring, something horrible had happened to that happy young girl he had once met.

"Georgie what took so long for you to come home?" asked Frisco, he could see Mac was devastated and Felicia seemed to be in shock. Only Monica seemed to be whole at the moment but when she suddenly asked "Georgie what about Emily?"

"I am sorry, Dr. Quartermaine, I have no knowledge of Emily. As far as I know she was murdered at the ball." she replied. Jason had hoped and clearly so had his mother, but then thinking on it was grateful his sister hadn't lived through whatever nightmare was haunting Georgie.

"As for why I didn't come home. Two weeks before I was to be released, the compound where I was living was attacked. Up until that point, I believed I could come home, but that is what leads up to Spinelli. Just had to show how good you are with a computer, didn't you." she said to the geek.

"Guess what, that got forty women raped and killed, and the man who did so is hunting the remaining five. So thank you, Spinelli, great job." she said faking clapping her hands.

Mac looked at Spinelli and said "What happened?"

Spinelli felt ill at the hatred spilling out of his faithful friends eyes, and repeated what Mac said "What happened?"

With a bitter laugh, she said "What happened? What happened was you gave help to the FBI, in exchange for not facing charges. A certain FBI agent unwittingly gave the information on the Persephone corp. to Warren James who was partners with the late Trevor Lansing."

"In exchange for your freedom, almost forty innocent women died, just once, I would love if you actually suffered the consequences of your actions. See, Sam was going to set up Jason, it was a backup plan, since she had to know she was only second best there, I mean even I knew that. You and your witlessness have caused nothing but pain and chaos. You need a keeper, between the fact that you are lead around by your dick and have no abilitity to control what comes out of your mouth, you are more dangerous than Sam."

Maxie started to tell Georgie she was wrong but saw the hard look in her sister's face and shut up. "See, Maxie, your friend, sold out Jason's son, more than likely wanted him dead so that she could destroy Elizabeth. Why? Because she knew that Jason loved Elizabeth."

"At the time of my arrival here, I had no idea why, but after a little B&E at ELQ I figured it out. Turns out, Lila Quartermaine and Alan Quartermaine's wills left everything to Jason's children. So Jake had to die since she didn't want to share. Sam was sure her plan would work because Spinelli there was playing head cheerleader. You know you have the worst taste in women I have ever met."

Robin was shocked at the vulgar expression but that was nothing compared to what came out next. "See, Spinelli here, he gets a hard-on at the idea of these woman. My guess is he lays in bed at night masturbating to the idea of Sam wanting him. In his mind, Jason's is really him. Like one of his POV video games."

"That is sick, truly sick." said Lulu. "You leave poor Spinelli alone. You are just jealous that he didn't like you like that."

"No, Lulu. I am grateful. So grateful that I avoided that mess. But look at him, tell me I am not right." she said pointing at Spinelli who was appalled.

"I would never act like that with Stone Cold, I only wanted the best for my m..."

"Oh, please. If it is a lie, simply state plainly that you have never rubbed yourself off to the idea of Sam." she derided his look of shock saying "Spinelli, I am not a fool, nor am I the nice girl you knew before. But I have wasted way too much time on you."

"Anyhow, we were invaded and had been heading to the escape doors, several of us got away, those that remained are dead." she said in a flat tone that most got not to question. "Emira arranged for transport to New York but men who worked for Warren James showed up and try to grab us."

Mac had the sick feeling his daughter had done something he would have said was impossible only an hour before, and he knew that he would never let her go to prison for the crime.

He saw the look in Frisco's eyes and knew that for once they agreed upon something. Neither of them were going to let that little girl face this. He could not help recalling that originally the police had thought the man committed suicide so someone with power had to have pushed this investigation towards the murder charge and he wanted to know who.

"After Mr. James was dealt with, we all we going to head separate ways, but some of the girls couldn't face going home, so Emira who was helping me arranged for jobs with Crimson for them."

Smiling at Maxie and Lulu, Georgie said "To be specific, we bought Crimson and required that the incompetent personal assistants working for Miss Howard be fired. Lulu, Maxie, I know this is going to come as a shock, but when you have a job, you have to be there more than chasing after men or criminals. Something to remember when you are working your next job."

Bobbie smirked at the one, even she had been aware that the two blonds had treated their jobs as little more than hobbies.

"Emira is going to turn things around, mainly since it was Kate sinking her own magazine, why I don't know, but she was behind all the recent debacles."

"Georgie, what happens now, what are you going to do?" asked Bobbie as she started to come out of her shock. "Sweetie, if you want you can stay at the Brownstone."

"Thank you but I am fine where I am." she politely rejected the offer, knowing she would be leaving to hunt down the man who had raped and ordered the rapes of her friends then their deaths.

"You need to come home." said Maxie.

"No, Maxie, what I need to do is get control of this urge to grab you by the back of your hair and slam your face into the table. Do you really think that close proximity to you will help with that?" she asked.

Maxie pulled back, the bitterness and hatred coming clear through to her. "Georgie, I had no idea what he would do, you can't blame me..."

"No, I guess I can't. After all you are heart transplant Maxie, the girl I am supposed to feel sorry for. But I seriously have to wonder if that heart you got from BJ might have done a better job in someone else."

Flinching, Maxie watched helpless as her sister walked to the door and then turned to say. "That is all, except, Mac I want to buy this building from you. I want to tear it down."

"I will take care of that, I promise." he said sickened at the idea of what had started here for his little girl.

"No, I WANT to do it. I need to do it." she said before leaving. The sound of the silence latest for about five minutes then Lulu said "Well, she could have at least said she was sorry for gotten us fired."

Bobbie stared at her niece and said "Do you have any idea of what she had to have gone through, the problem with you Lulu, is you are a spoiled brat. I doubt you would have survived whatever she went through and came through as whole as she is. Because I really doubt it."

"I am more the capable of dealing with anything that comes my way. I am a Spencer, I can handle anything."

"Really, that is why you ended up in the psyche ward?" asked Patrick, more than a little sick of the Spencer family and their holier than thou attitude. "As for being a Spencer, I wouldn't brag about that. Your cousin has spent time in that padded cell, so has your mother, your one brother is an addict and your father an alcoholic. Great genes to be bragging about."

Maxie swallowed her protests, Logan was the reason Lulu ended up where she was, and Lucky had been hurt that was why he had ended up on those painkillers.

The silence that settled on the room, was quickly broken by Robin who was crying as Patrick escorted her out walking past Maxie who was trying to reach out for her cousin.

"Mac, I need to talk to you." said Frisco.

"Meet me at my office, I have to make a quick trip into the city."

"Strangely enough, that is where I am going." said the blond as they left. Neither said a word, both afraid of what they would find when they talked to the authorities.

Johnny left the club through a back door that Jason had found, not able to think beyond what he had heard. At least now he knew what the problem was and that Bella was going to need some time and help to heal.

But when it came time for her to deal, he was going to be there, he had to be. His heart was coming to face the fact that there was no other choice.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

SORRY FOR THE DELAY, THERE WAS ORIGINALLY SUPPOSED TO BE A LOVE SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT THEN I HAD TROUBLE WRITING IT. ONCE IT WAS DONE, I DECIDED THAT IT CAME OFF AS STIFF, SO I DELATED IT. INSTEAD YOU GET A SCENE OUT OF NOWHERE WITH ELIZABETH TALKING TO GEORGIE. THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN UNTIL AFTER GEORGIE IS ARRESTED.

Chapter 9

Jason was telling Elizabeth all that they had learned at the club and saw her flinch at what he was saying.

"Where is she?" she asked holding onto Jason; needing the contact.

"The studio building. She rented a room on the second floor." he said. "Johnny is in pretty deep."

"He is going to need lots of patience, I can't even imagine what she went through." The lose of control was the worst part of being raped, your body healed much quicker than the mind. What Jason had described to her sounded even worse.

"At least she wasn't raped." said an entering Luke, seeing them looking annoyed, he continued "Laura is dealing with Lulu right now. I need to talk to the two of you."

Seeing the continued staring, he said "I talked to an old contact for Mac Scorpio a few minutes ago. I am not sure what it means, but I think you need to be aware as well. Lansing used the Zachara transportation lanes to get away with this.."

Jason sat down on the chair and pulled Elizabeth down next to him on the arm. "The Zachara Organization?"

"Trevor helped facilitate transport of the women through their network, from the dates that would include Georgie. That was his only connection, now when we were at the club, I saw two shadows. You and my guess would be the only remaining member of the Zachara family that is doing your old job."

Jason did not want to tell Johnny that his family business had been part of this mess, but he called and asked for him to meet him at the piers in twenty minutes. Kissing Elizabeth he went out the door well aware he would not be getting much sleep tonight.

Once Georgie was home safely, Johnny checked his messages and was now waiting for Morgan down at the bench where he had held Georgie while she had fallen apart. Hearing footsteps, he saw Nik Cassidine going back to his remote island with the girl that looked like his dead fiancée and felt a shiver at the idea. But he had always found the prince to be a little creepy anyhow.

When Morgan arrived Johnny saw that someone was with him, seeing Luke Spencer he asked why was the man here. "Sit down."

Looking at the older man, Johnny listened to what he had to say and felt sick to his stomach but denied what they were saying. Shaking his head, he refused to accept that they were right. "Spencer more than likely only got half the story. You know he isn't the most competent of people when it comes to things like this."

As the younger man stormed off, Luke felt his brow furrow then said "He has a thing for the Jones girl. I knew that Lulu suspected it, that was why she broke things off. Maxie won't like learning of this."

Jason debated but said "Wrong Jones girl. He has been spending time with Georgie since her return."

Luke flinched, Lulu might have accepted Maxie with Johnny but she still believed the only reason she hadn't lasted with Dillon was his past with Georgie. She was not going to be happy to learn this, his daughter had always been jealous of the younger Jones girl.

Arriving at the empty family home, Johnny went looking through the files and found the transport registers. Finding the one for the month of December, 2007 he quickly flipped through the dated pages. Taking it to the desk, he sat down sickened to realize he himself had sighed the master list for the only flight it could have been.

Thinking back, he could recall the day it had happened. The argument with Trevor over Lulu and his texting the girl who had been living at Morgan's penthouse, all he had wanted was an escape.

In a hurry to get back to Port Charles, he had signed for what was supposed to be a shipment of illegal liqueur, instead in his hurry to get away from the attorney and all he had represented, Johnny might have well as sighed his own death warrant.

Slamming his way out of the house, he sped back to Port Charles needing to see Georgie, but found himself sitting in his car, staring up at her darkened window. He then looked at the book next to him, letting the pain wash all over him again and drove away knowing her guards would keep the woman he had been falling in love with safer than he ever had.

Going to Jake's he asked for a shot of scotch and told the annoying bartender to keep them coming, determined to drink until he no longer felt pain.

Cody called Max, "He is at Jakes. What should I do?"

"Keep him out of trouble." he told the former marine then asked Jason "Are you sure?"

"Yes, when we looked into the Zachara organization, we found they were involved with transporting people. I know that I gave that to Raynor. There was another man there, another agent. Find him and then find out who else Raynor told."

Do you really think that it went that high? An FBI agent?"

"Yes, someone other than Kate Howard has been pressing on Warren James death, someone with government influence. Then when you add the girls who have killed, I think someone with something really big to lose is out there hunting these women.

Standing out of view of her window, Georgie saw that Johnny was sitting in his truck, not doing much, just looking up at her window then reaching for something. Then he would repeat the movement, finally she saw him hit the steering wheel with the palms of his hands and drive away.

Georgie felt like she was crawling out of her own skin, tossing and turning, she decided to get out of the studio. She had to talk to Johnny, tell him what she knew, she only wished he hadn't been there, that he hadn't learned her secrets that way. He was going to react badly when he learned the rest, but she knew she had to tell someone.

Pulling on a light skirt and a t-shirt she was soon out the door. Letting the guards follow her, she considered asking them where Johnny was after finding the apartment over the garage empty; then grabbed a pair of his sweats so that he would feel comfortable to stay with her that night if she found him.

She decided she needed some liquor before telling him about the past few years. Seeing the neon sigh that said beer in the window at Jake's she made a mental request for no one she knew to be inside. Then she sighed, happy to see his truck in the parking lot. "Vodka."

"ID please." Coleman was not going to say a word. There was already one doppleganger in town, so why not a woman who looked like the police commissioner's late daughter. Georgie pulled her id out the showed it to the man and went to find Johnny carrying her drink.

Seeing him sitting in a dark corner with a bottle of scotch almost empty, she asked "Did you drink that since you pulled away from my place earlier?"

Lifting his head, he asked the blurry figure in front of him what she was doing there.

"Looking for you, can we get you sober, I think we need to talk."

Looking at the woman he was in love with, he gave a bitter chuckle and said "Now you want to talk."

"The club is wired, I know you were there." she said. "I know that you heard what happened. Now that you know the truth, what happens?"

Seeing the fear and shame in Georgie's eyes, Johnny sat the shot glass down and reached for her hands. "You have done nothing wrong. And as for learning about what happened, when I left that club I knew it would change nothing between us." he didn't add that learning his part in it had.

"Then come with me, for the night." she said softly. "Have you paid for this?"

"I have a tab, where are we going because you are going to have to drive." he said trying to stand.

Leading him to the doorway, she soon got him into his truck and drove back to her studio. "Can you make it up the stairs on your own?"

Nodding, he followed her into her place and sat down on the comfy sofa. "You shouldn't be nice to me."

"Why?" she said standing quietly in front of him. "I am guessing from the binge you are indulging in, that you know your organizations connection to what happened."

Seeing his looking up sharply, she sat down sadly and said "I knew, I never blamed you."

"You should; I agreed to the manifest." he said returning his eyes to the throw rug, unable to face what he would see.

Lifting his chin, so that he had to look at her, Georgie said "You didn't know what Lansing was doing, you are not responsible for this. Trevor was, Warren James was, and the men who helped him were."

The two of them talked long into the night, Georgie finally telling someone everything from the horror of being sold, the feeling of shame when she had been forced to walk into that room of buyer naked. The relief at finding herself at the compound, the training with the other women. He had blushed and moved around a bit when she got to the extra special training that each girl had been encouraged to do on her own. Georgie had even explained about how she had a hard time dealing with being dressed now. That one had most definitely caused a visual reaction.

Georgie and he had discussed his father, what had happened with Claudia. The business, the kidnapping, Michael's shooting and finally his sister's forced marriage and then death. He explained about his relationship with Lulu. How in the end, wanting out of it, how her sister had been drawn into the middle. Olivia and that mess had been skirted but just as the clock struck three, Georgie knew she had to get some sleep before the wedding the next day.

Johnny suddenly looked up from where he had braiding his long fingers with her and asked "Why am I here?

"Why do you think? Johnny, I am a mess right now. I will be for a while, but in the end, who do you think I want to be with? If I can forgive you for your very minor part in this, don't you think you should be able to as well?"

Not getting a response from the guilt ridden man, Georgie sighed and helped him up. "Here, go take a shower."

Stumbling into the bathroom, Johnny was pulling on the offered sweats and noticed that they were his. "What is this?" he asked pointing to the gray faded material.

"Before I came to get you, I made a stop. You can ask the guards, they were with me, as I left the garage. You need a new lock, seriously, I was able to pick it in seconds." she said with a slight smile.

Not having the energy to argue with her about locks, he found himself pushed down on the bed behind the screen. "Now don't get freaked out, but I have no place else to sleep and am too tired to molest you." she said before going to change. Grimacing, she looked over at him then said "I hate to do this, but I don't usually sleep in anything."

Groaning, he lifted his head and asked "Are you trying to kill me here?"

For the first time that evening a genuine sense of enjoyment found its way to her face as she chuckled softly then said "Who knew the idea of me naked was deadly."

Rolling over onto his stomach and burying his head in the soft pillow there, he said "Georgie, please, just put something on, anything will do."

Obeying his request, Georgie grabbed the shirt she had stolen the day she had showered at the garage, she soon had climbed into bed, after turning on the air conditioner.

Half asleep, he said "Why are you using the comforter, wouldn't it be easier to just leave that off instead of turning on that machine?"

"I like the feeling of being cozy and warm, during the winter I turn the heat off."

"Well, you had better expect to be my blanket then." he said before falling asleep never seeing her hand tracing the contours of his face.

"Why did you have to show up in my life now." she said before leaning over to gently kiss his lips. "I love you."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Johnny pretended to still be sleeping and rolled closer to her and pulled her into his arms, sighing when her head seemed to move to the hollow in his neck on it's own accord.

Mac and Frisco talked to the forensics team leader getting more confused by the minute. "So the only DNA was on his neck. Could the person been checking for Mr. James pulse?"

Showing them the photos, he said "I considered it a possibility until I ran the sample and came up with the name of a dead woman. Mr. Jones, would she be any relation?"

"My daughter." he said still stunned at the various bits of information that had came out the day before. "I think someone is setting her up to take the fall for this."

"I thought your daughter was dead?" he said pulling out the file he had received from the PCPD. Looking at the crime scene photos, he looked up at the two men. "Commissioner, when we talked earlier I got the feeling you were related as well."

"Mac, has been the actual father in my daughter's life. I took a job with the WSB before she was born."

Not really understanding, but wanting to move on, he said "So is Georgie Jones alive or dead?"

"Alive, but they didn't learn that until last night." said Diane entering the room. "Miss Jones is my client and I was hoping to learn why you consider her a person of interest in the death of Warren James."

Listening she said "Well, maybe this will clear things up. This is the name that Georgie used to travel home since using her real name would have gotten her arrested for impersonating a dead woman."

The CSI ran the name and said "From the immigration records she arrived in town the morning of this man's death. Now with what is coming out about his illegal activities, I think that Miss Jones should be here to answer some questions or I will order her arrest."

"On what grounds." she asked.

"I don't have to tell you that at this point, but let me make myself clear. I have good reason to believe that Miss Jones was sold into white slavery by this man, she returns the day of his death, her fingerprints are found on the body. I also know that it is not the first time she has been suspected of murder. Now with what the FBI has passed on to me, I am certain if she isn't the actual murderer, she was there when it was staged to look like a suicide."

Diane kept her mouth shut, now having the proof she needed that someone was setting her client up. Turning to her fathers, she said "Come with me."

Getting into the limo that Jason had sent her in, she said grimly "There might be ears everyplace, but trust me, I am well aware that someone is setting Georgie up to take the fall for this."

"How can you believe that she didn't do it?" asked Frisco as he stared bleakly out the window. "I have to say, that I wish I had ten minutes with the man."

Mac thought about it then said "Do you have paper I can use?"

Writing his thoughts down on the trip back to Port Charles he handed it to Diane who read what it said and pressing her lips together asked "Who do you think is doing this?"

"Someone with clout and a lot to lose." he replied. "I have to locate my daughter, Frisco since it seems like you actually believe she could be the murderer, it might be a good idea if you were to look into using that as a secondary defense, that he deserved to die."

Elizabeth hesitated outside the battered door then walked away, as she was going down the stairs she saw Johnny Zachara coming up them carrying what looked like two coffees and some sweet rolls. "I thought you were getting married today?"

"I am this afternoon, I was hoping to talk to Georgie, first."

"Not a good idea, look I know you are close to Lulu, but if this is about her rev..."

Staring at the young man standing protectively in front of Georgie's door, she just stated baldly why she was here. "I was a victim of rape, I was fifteen and crossing through the park. Jason, told me what happened to Georgie. I think that I can help, or at least recommend someone who can."

Georgie stood on the other side of the door, then opened it. "Elizabeth, thanks but I wasn't raped."

"Rape isn't about the sex, Georgie it is about control over a human being. When Emily was attacked, after my encouraging her to trust the man who attacked her, I realized that her rape bothered me more than my own. You were controlled, maybe indirectly, but it still affected you. If you decide you want to talk, or even just have someone there while you throw things, give me a call."

"Thanks, but today should be about your wedding, not me." she said firmly. "Diane is going to have a fit if things don't go according to plan."

With a wry grin, Elizabeth said "I know. Will I see you later?"

"Yes, I am her gofer for the day." she admitted. "Elizabeth, I am happy for Jason and you. If anyone deserves to finally get that kind of happiness, you do."

Johnny watched astonished as the twosome hugged. He couldn't help speculating that what the nurse had said might have resonated with Georgie. "Ladies, my breakfast is getting cold."

Wrinkling her nose, Georgie said "I don't care."

"You might, I brought you back a latte." He said offering the cup and when she went to reach for it, lifted it higher. "Do you care now?"

Laughing Elizabeth went to get things ready for her wedding, knowing that at this point, it was up to Georgie to decide if she wanted help.

Lulu was standing in her old bedroom, talking to Carly about the wedding they were attending that afternoon and soon brought up the extraordinary events of the previous evening.

"Georgie Jones, wow!" she said then listened as Lulu told her how Logan had been behind the whole thing.

"She is blaming me for what happened with him. She said I played him, I really didn't. I was just confused. I mean, he broke my heart."

Carly had no idea what to say to that one, but just suggested she pull her hair up, that it would show off her face better.

"Mom wants to leave tomorrow, I don't want to go." she said then looking at her phone, felt her entire day brighten.

"Maybe you can stay with me." she offered.

Looking on the blond couldn't help wondering who her latest crush was, and when Lulu went to get a piece of jewelry from her mother's room, looked at the caller ID. She shivered when she saw that it said the text was from Ethan. That hadn't been brotherly love on her young cousin's face.

Laura followed Lulu into the room and saw her old business partner and suggested that she might want to head out and get ready herself. "Mom, Carly invited me to stay with her until I find someplace else."

"Actually, Lulu, I am sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly. Lady Jane is going to be arriving soon and will be staying with us. The spare room upstairs is being redecorated into the nursery."

Hearing the doorbell, Lulu said "That's okay." and went to let in Spinelli. He had asked for a few minutes of her time today.

Carly handed the phone to Laura and showed her the message. "We have a problem."

"I know. That is why I want her to come to Paris." said the older blond. "How the heck did this happen?"

"Have you told Luke?" she asked then shook her head at the question that had come out of her mouth.

"I didn't have to, Georgie announced it to everyone in the club last night." she said sighing. "That girl hates my daughter. I get part of it. Logan did blame Lulu for his harming her."

"This is Georgie Jones, how much damage can she possibly do." scoffed Carly. She was the second coming of Robin or Elizabeth, more like Elizabeth, she wasn't as bossy or self righteous as Robin.

"You didn't see her last night. She set out to destroy Maxie and you know how close those two were."

Arriving at the garage, Maxie wanted to get Georgie's address from Johnny. When he didn't answer the door, she called Spinelli who told her he was on his way. When he arrived she walked over and got his lock picks out of the glove box.

"What is taking you so long?" she asked sharply.

"I had to stop and see Fair Lulu." he said getting out of his car. "We can't do this. Who knows what sort of security there is here."

"I need to locate my sister and since she wor..."

"You do know that breaking and entering is a felony." said the very same sister as she walked up with Johnny. "You also have no need of my address. Go away Maxie, there is nothing I want to hear from you."

"How about I am sorry." she said reaching out for her sister, only for her to flinch and move closer to Johnny, who pulled her into his arms and suggested the blond leave.

Her eyes narrowing, Maxie said "What is going on between the two of you. I thought it was all fake?"

Ethan approached the garage, Lulu was leaving her car there so that they could go to this wedding together. His sister wasn't very happy that he hadn't been invited. Hearing her pull in, he was walking over to greet her when he saw the look of incredulity on her face at the scene.

She slammed her door shut and stomped over to the foursome and said "For someone who was supposedly a victim you certainly are plastering yourself on my ex-boyfriend."

Turning, Georgie gave a cold grin. "Key word in that statement, is ex-boyfriend. Get over yourself Lulu."

Not sure that he liked where this was going, Johnny said "Lets go inside and grab that package, then we can get out of here."

"NO! I want t talk to you, NOW!" said Lulu gripping his wrist and sticking her sharp nails into him. "Georgie you can chase after my leavings later."

Flicking her away, Johnny said "Lulu, what are you doing here?"

"I was parking my car here so that I could ride with Ethan to the wedding." she said "I was sure you wouldn't mind."

Smirking, Georgie said "Save yourself the trouble, there is no way he would get in. Ethan isn't on the guest list. I know that reading and comprehending is hard for you but your invitation said Lulu Spencer only, no plus one or guest. Do you really think that the guards are going to allow you special treatment?"

"How would you know?" she said placing her hands on her hips.

"I helped address them, so take your latest crush/slash half brother and don't leave."

"I don't have a crush on..."

"Me thinks you protest to much." said Maxie staring at the two of them. Lulu so had a crush on her brother, talk about yuck!

Mac had Anna check his office and was furious to find the FBI bug in his desk, the dark haired agent checked the rest of the station and found several more along with a computer virus that left their files open for anyone with the right code.

Calling Sean Donnelly, they learned that it was against Homeland Security policy and that Raynor seemed to have gone rogue, but they knew he was over eager, not dirty. Mac was not going to let who ever was using him railroad his daughter for a murder she didn't commit.

Frisco got in touch with his military contact and soon had read the files on Cooper Barrett, Cody Paul and Logan Hayes. Knowing Paul would be someplace connected to the Morgan wedding, he went and located him. Getting a better mental image of the men in question, he went to talk to Scott Baldwin who was in town.

The man had refused to believe that his son had done what he had been accused of. "Georgie is lying."

Decking the man, he dragged him to the basement of the Outback and showed him the room, then the reports on the fingerprints, the DNA and finally most damning of all, the photo that Logan had taken of himself standing outside the cage.

Broken, Scott gave him all he knew about his son then suggested he ask Lulu Spencer about him.

"No, I think I will skip that pleasure. That girl has been nothing but trouble for my daughter since the day she moved back here and everyone makes excuses for her. As far a I am concerned, Lulu is just as responsible for what happened.

Scott fled showing up at Laura's house. "We need to talk, I have had a few very interesting conversations today. Mac and Frisco are blaming Lulu for what happened to their daughter and from what Diane Miller let slip, she is encouraging Georgie to sue Maxie and Lulu for what happened to her."

"That is nonsense... " then thinking on it, Laura sighed. "What do you suggest?"

"A very large mea culpa on Lulu's part. She needs to go to the press, explain her part. There is no keeping this quiet and frankly neither Lulu or Maxie look too good in regards to this." he said then seeing Luke entering he sneered, "Ask him what he thinks."

Laura told her ex-husband what was going on and Luke knew that if they did that it would paint a bullseye on Georgie Jones for this killer. "No, we let things be. Take Lulu to Paris now. Besides, I don't that Georgie will go that far with this, she is involved with the Zachara boy."

Thinking on things, Laura was inclined to agree with Luke and said "I will talk to her later."

The wedding of the year as the press had dubbed it went off without a hitch, Georgie took care of her last duty to the married couple who were insisting she at least stay for some cake. She had planned to turn them down, but when Cameron who was still recovering from the accident that Lucky had caused, smiled and said please, she couldn't help give in.

Ignoring the whispers from Lulu and Carly she went to sit with Robin and Patrick knowing that they would respect her boundaries. Cam was following her around, when Michael Corinthos and his sister Kristina came over to say hello.

After greetings and the siblings arguing over who was right, she was a bit shocked when Michael suddenly hid behind her and said "Don't move."

"What is going on." she asked laughing as the teenager sat down and seemed to be making himself as small as possible. Hearing her name being called she saw Serena Baldwin approaching while the boy behind her groaned and said "I knew I should have hid behind Epiphany."

Georgie whispered "I was friendly with her."

"Piph or my stalker?"

"C'mon, you have to go stand over there." said a blond that looked a lot like Emily Quartermaine said reaching out for her. Georgie had been introduced to Emily's 'twin' and found her to be as rude and obnoxious as Emily had been sweet. When she saw where the blond was dragging her, she protested, she had no interest in this silly old tradition. Trying to free her arm, Georgie was going into panic mode when Jason's grandfather of all people rescued her.

"We need to talk, young lady. Where is my bird?" he asked even as Serena came up asking for Michael who had followed them and Monica came for Edward. The determined young blond dragged off the eldest Corinthos boy. Before she knew it, the blond Emily had dragged her over to the women waiting for the flower toss.

Johnny had been in a corner watching the people around him, knowing that if he expressed too much interest in Georgie today, it might set her back. Then he saw the look on her face in the middle of what looked likes a crowd of people all talking at once.

Looking around he saw that it was all women and that she had backed away as far as she could and still be considered part of the group. Noticing that Elizabeth seemed to have changed clothes, he saw her toss the flowers she had been carrying earlier.

He had to laugh when Maxie who had been distinctly quiet all day seemed to be wrestling Lulu for the bouquet. As the twosome fought the rest of women backed away all pretty much amused by the scene. He found himself laughing when the force of them trying to keep the thing in their hands caused it to pop up like a jump ball at the beginning of a basketball game.

Everyone in the room stared as it went as high as the rafters then seemed to rush back to the ground. The two blonds both went into a baseball slide and ended up falling on the floor while Georgie put up her hands to protect her face from the flying missile. At the sound of silence, Georgie brought down the flowers that were covering her face to see everyone in the room staring and Lulu Spencer glaring at her.

Diane quickly took charge, having a blushing Jason remove Elizabeth's garter and toss it into the wild group of men TRYING to avoid catching it. When Morgan Corinthos ended up with it, Georgie asked the little boy to dance.

Returning Morgan to his mother, Georgie found herself confronted by Edward again about his stupid bird. Just pretending ignorance she soon found herself in the middle of a group of people all talking at each other loudly.

Hearing more raised voices, Johnny saw that Alexis Davis seemed to be having words with her nephew. When Nik seemed to switch to Russian, he saw Georgie turn white and start to sway. As the argument got even louder, he maneuvered his way towards the now terrified brunette.

He saw Michael noticing at the same time, and they both arrived just as Lulu showed up to see Carly. Edging around the younger twosome, he went to grab her wrist when Georgie seemed to freeze, the next thing he knew he was flying though the air and landing on his back in the middle of the crowd.

"Are you okay?" Lulu asked bending down to check on her ex-boyfriend while Carly took a step back noticing the wild look in Georgie's eyes and was reminded of Sonny's claustrophobia.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" shouted Lulu as she crowded close to Georgie. "Are you insane?"

The loud voices got the attention of others while Johnny tried to escape the medical attentions of Monica Quartermaine and get back to the young brunette.

Michael convinced Serena and Kristina to go away, hoping his mother would get control of his cousin who just kept on attacking the as Georgie's eyes seemed to be coming back into focus. Johnny got up and went to embrace her never seeing the scathing look on Lulu's face.

Pulling her into his shoulder, he just held her while glaring at those gathered around. Robin and Elizabeth had quietly been talking when Lulu started in again. Georgie seemed to gather strength from the verbal attack this time making Johnny worried.

"Well are you?" asked Lulu now furious with the way that Georgie seemed to be the center of attention .

"Am I what? Crazy. You tell me Lulu. Seems to me with your family history you would be an expert. Your mother, your brother, your cousin and lets face it Luke isn't exactly a tower of sanity."

"How dare you, you.." Georgie caught her arm and said "You are not going to ruin this wedding anymore than I already did. Try to slap me again, I will make you regret ever being born, got it?"

Carly pulled the blond away and took her to Laura who was apologizing to Jason and Elizabeth."We are leaving tonight."

"I am not going any place." said the stubborn blond as soon as they were out of the hotel.

"We need to talk, your father is meeting us at the Haunted Star." she told her daughter as they got into the car.

Georgie was grabbing her things, tears in her eyes at the idea she ruined the wedding. Hugging the distraught girl, Elizabeth assured her that it was nothing while Johnny pulled Jason to the side and said "When are you leaving on your honeymoon?"

"Monday why?"

"I need to tell you something. But first I want to do some research." he said grimly. Walking over to Nik Cassidine he asked the man to meet him at the Metrocourt for breakfast.

Once they were alone, Johnny got them into the truck and let Georgie cry. As he silently held the still trembling girl he asked "What triggered it?"

"Nik's talking. Why?"

Backing up a bit, he said "There were some Russians here last year, they kidnapped Jake Morgan. My sister and Trevor did business with them. Did you ever meet Ian Devlin?"

"No, who is he?"

"A doctor who was connected to this mess. What about Jerry Jacks?"

"Of course, I knew him when he was engaged to Aunt Bobbie. Then when he came back evil I saw him around a bit." she said shivering. Johnny pulled off his suit jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Georgie, I think your 'death' along with this kidnapping might be connected. What about Sam McCall did you have much contact with her?"

"No, I never liked her and always thought she was bad influence on Maxie, they reinforced each others inflated egos."

Frisco and Mac met at the Haunted Star and talked to Luke. "What can you tell us about Drago Corp?"

His head came up and Luke clipped out. "That was one of Mikkos companies. It was disbanded years ago."

"What was it used for?" Asked Mac.

"Laundering money out of the old Soviet Union. Why all the questions?"

"We found proof that someone has reconstituted the company and used it to hide the money being made by the white slavery ring. It is also a major share holder in a pharmaceutical company."

Hearing footsteps, Luke went to greet his daughter and wife never seeing the shadow as it went to make a call. Ethan had seen the man slipping off the boat and followed him, losing and finding the man, he soon realized the trap.

"Take a message to your father, tell him to back off or his daughter will be the next girl sold at auction."

Johnny drove aimlessly, knowing that Georgie was in no mood to talk. When she reaching over to grab the hand lying between them, he sighed contently. Maybe what happened today wouldn't set them back after all.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

One Bright and Shining Morning.

Frisco didn't want to believe his daughter was a killer, Maxie maybe. His eldest had lost a small part of her humanity in recent years. He actually took hope in the way she seemed to take up the mantle of protecting her annoying geek friend. But Georgie, he felt sick to realize all he had to go on in regards to his younger daughter was a semi-annual report written by whatever man Sean assigned to the task.

Talking to the Crime Scene people again, he was even more confused. The grunts, those that did the actual work had believed it to be a suicide until someone with some clout had pushed the murder scenario and the FBI had sent a supposedly top notched team to oversee their work. Amazing he thought to himself how the man in charge neglected to mention that when they had talked to him.

Reading the original report, he went to talk to the coroner who said somewhat annoyed that he had no idea how he had missed the evidence that the FBI had found.

"Are you sure that it wasn't planted?" he asked urgently.

"For what reason? To set up a dead woman?" Looking over at his entering boss,, he said "Mac, we went over this already. I know you are trying to keep from writing me up, but I must have missed this."

The former Marine nodded then escorted his guest upstairs saying, "What are you getting at and how are you involved with this case?"

Looking at Mac, he saw the man didn't seem as set in his beliefs as the other man and said. "My daughter freely admits going to James' house to kill him, but said he was dead when she got there. Trust me, the one thing I am sure of, if Georgie had done this, she would not been caught, nor used suicide as a cover."

Leaning against his desk and getting Stella to come in he asked why he believed that.

"Georgie is smart, I mean really smart. She worked as a candy striper in a hospital for years and has a very complete knowledge of medicine and how it works. Her stepfather is the police commissioner in the town where she grew up and she has more than a working knowledge of police procedure. When you add that she also is well aware how the mob works thanks to a loose connection to Jason Morgan, it just doesn't fit."

Seeing their eyebrows raise at the mention of Morgan he added, "She is also friendly with John Zachara, heir to the Zachara organization until Corinthos absorbed it into his."

"Okay, I get what you are saying and it explains the FBI interest but do you think they are setting her up to turn on Morgan and Zachara?" asked Stella. They had seen worse abuses of power but if the James case had been tampered with it was their lab's reputation on the line.

"No, I think they are setting my daughter up to be killed. From what Georgie told us, the FBI leaked the information that got these girls found. All of them that escaped have been hunted down except the woman in charge and four girls. Those four are the ones that my daughter helped hide. She is the one remaining link that can expose who was really behind this ring."

"I thought that was Lansing and James?" asked Mac.

"They had a boss, Georgie was sure on that; a senior partner. Scorpio's office was bugged with FBI equipment." Hearing his phone ring, Frisco excused himself while Stella and Mac Taylor talked quietly.

"Is he protecting his daughter?" she asked.

"No, there has always been something off about this case right from the beginning." Seeing Frisco entering, Mac said are you okay?

"I need you to ask you something. Are you Mac Taylor?"

Getting a nod, Frisco said "Mac Scorpio and I meet with two detectives, one claiming to be you in the 29th precinct." He said while he called Mac back quickly after getting a text.

Telling him the news, Mac said he was outside the garage. "Someone set fire to the place, not enough to destroy it, but enough to get our attention. We don't think they know where Georgie is but Morgan's man thinks they are pushing for a reason."

"The hunted to the hunter." Said the spy as he hung up. Looking at the two scientists, he said "I need to get access to your secret camera's in the stations."

Shocked he was aware of the Internal Affairs cameras; Mac made a call then gave him the code to access them.

Calling his other daughter, Frisco asked to speak to Spinelli then had Mac sent the electronic code. "Get on this and find the two men that Mac and I were talking to."

A little while later, Spinelli sent the images to Frisco and Mac. "Sir, I recognize that man. He was there the day that I gave Agent Raynor the files."

Counting to ten, Frisco called John Zachara and told him what he had found out.

Looking over at a sleeping Georgie, he said thanks for letting me know. I think we need to talk.

"Where?" he asked. Johnny woke up Georgie and got an idea of where to meet.

"Do you remember where you celebrated your honeymoon? Meet us there." He said.

Georgie and Johnny went to the old Donnelly penthouse. The irony of it belonging to the late mob boss Sonny Corinthos made Johnny wish that Jason was still in town instead of Italy with his wife.

Breaking in, he sat down on the sofa and tried to sort things out. Once Mac had arrived with Maxie who wasn't supposed to be there and Spinelli who was, he had to threaten the kid to get the quiet he needed to think things through.

Georgie saw for the footage from the station; with a soft gasp that had Johnny pulling her into his arms, she said "The taller man with the dark hair, he was one of the team that broke into the compound. He didn't attack the girls; he disappeared while the other men did but he then returned a couple of hours later. He ordered the men to finish up and to kill the girls reminding them not to leave anyone alive."

Sitting quietly, Maxie had to strain closer when she heard her sister whisper, "He was the one who has been hunting down the girls. He had a duffle bag when he left."

"Georgie, are you sure?" asked her father, the man had looked familiar to him when they met, and he had a hunch as to why and it wasn't good news.

Looking at Mac, Georgie said flatly "Do you really think I would forget a single face of the men who did that. Even if he didn't rape anyone, he didn't stop it."

"I need to get out of here." She said to Johnny who suggested she wait next door at Jason's place. Taking out the key to Morgan's old penthouse, he asked if she wanted company or to be alone.

"Alone, for now." She said with a slight smile. "Thanks, Johnny."

Now that Georgie had left, Mac informed the gangster that his garage had been set on fire. Johnny already knew, his men had told him the first floor was destroyed, the second was waterlogged but that they were removing all his personal belongings like he had ordered.

"Do you know who did it?" Asked Mac not really expecting an honest answer.

"This is the work of that Aussie." He replied. "He has been hanging around recently and I am waiting for confirmation, but I think I know what is off about him. I just hope I am wrong."

"This had nothing to do with the other. Max is bringing him to the station even as we speak. You might want to isolate him."

Since Luke was on his way, Mac decided to find out why Johnny wanted the man here along with all the others he had asked while the younger man went back to viewing the tapes trying to figure things out.

When Spencer arrived, he was not happy to be ordered to sit down and be quiet then Cassadine himself along with Alexis Davis arrived, furious to be told the same thing. When Frisco arrived, he took the elevator up with Kate Howard and Diane Miller.

Kate was not happy, when she had started to talk and when Johnny took a marker and started to write on the wall, she protested his destroying it in a tone that clearly showed her anger.

Lulu stomped in followed by her mother and Carly, Michael and Jax only to be told to be quiet for once in her life. Snapping her jaw she glared at the man while Michael had quickly pulled her into a chair.

"Thanks, I actually think I have pieced this together. Let's start with Spencer there. Years ago, you took on the Cassadines, you won but they have been trying to kill you every since."

"That is old news." The silver haired man snapped.

"Actually it's current events. There was the kidnapping of your wife. Then Nik was born. She came home and soon after had your son Lucky. A few years later, Lulu was born. Last year Ethan showed up and said he was your son."

"Why are we reviewing old news?" asked Luke as he yawned.

"Because your mess is why this town has been dealing with the various deaths, kidnappings and shootings in the last few years. Nik was made weak by the death of his fiancée; then the appearance of her doppelganger who was sleeping with this Ethan. Lucky was allowed to terrorize Elizabeth Webber. Finally he was revved up until he tried to kill her losing his own life in the process. Ms Spencer, I know this is going to sound strange but is it possible he isn't the son you gave birth to?"

You could hear a pin drop then complete chaos as Nik looked stunned while Luke was restrained by Mac and Frsico. Lulu stared at her ex-boyfriend and said "How dare you ask my mother that?"

Laura stood then leaned against the wall, pale and shaking.

Luke was angry but kept control as Laura reminded him of how easy it had been to rescue Lucky. "What if he isn't our Lucky? Mac, could you please…."

Alexis and Mac quietly made the call then Johnny said "Compare the sample against any and all DNA tests done here at GH. I have a suspicion as to who he really is. Now onto what they did next, I think that Trevor made plans for Lulu, but they got screwed up with Logan's death."

"What about me?" Snapped the blond as she glared at her ex-boyfriend.

"Your life, someone has been pulling your strings for a while." He said with a grimace. "From the beginning, our relationship was pushed and pulled by Trevor Lansing."

"He didn't do that." She snapped.

"There are things I figured out late last night. Trevor liked to control me and he used you to do it but really the question I should have been asking is why you?" He said.

"Ethan came out of nowhere, made himself the perfect son for Luke Spencer. Why?"

"He didn't make himself into anything, he is my son." Said Luke even as Mac ordered a DNA test to be done on Ethan.

"I would bet on his not being Ethan at all." Said Johnny. He got the feeling Georgie knew it but was keeping quiet to screw with Lulu. What she didn't realize was that Lulu was going to be learning something much worse before leaving here today. "I also don't think his affair with Rebecca was an accident either. I think it is the result of why he came here."

"Fine but what does that have to do with anything?" asked Nik wanting to know why he was here.

"Lucky went over the edge, he had become a liability years ago. Helena wanted to screw with the Spencers and think about it. Luke's son became a cop? Did the old Lucky have it in him to hurt people? From what I learned he was a bit thoughtless and arrogant, but those are Spencer traits, part of their DNA so to speak. I think Helena's interest in Ethan is more than a little coincidental."

Seeing that he had their attention, he said, "Lets move to Bensonhurst; shall we Miss Falconari or rather Miss Howard. Olivia and you were both involved with Sonny. You head to New Jersey to attend college; she gets pregnant and has Dante."

"A few years later, Sonny is working for Frank Smith who is out for Spencer's blood. You Miss Howard are working your way up the corporate ladder and dating Trevor, who knows your past. He has his own connection to Sonny, looking back do you really think that was a coincidence?"

"I get that Trevor used me. Why am I here?" she asked. "I thought this was about finding Warren James' killer?"

"I am getting to that. Now we move to Miss Davis. You were told it was a boy then that he died then a file continently turned up in Trevor Lansing's possession that showed you had a girl, correct?"

"Yes, Sam." She said wincing, her memory still fresh from the shooting at GH where Sonny had died, as well as Elizabeth's car accident.

"No, see that is what had me confused at first. The file never actually mentioned Sam McCall. That came from the nuns that Morgan talked to; but I have a question for you. If your father was so ashamed, why would they use your real name on the intake papers?."

Realizing he was right, Alexis looked at him puzzled as to what he was getting at. "See, I did some research, stuff that Mr. Spinelli over there might have found if he had ever bothered to realize there was more to life than computers. What I found was interesting. "

"Like what?" snapped Luke annoyed with the know it all.

"Simply put, she was asking a lot of questions that winter in regards to Elizabeth Webber and Jason's past relationship. Ms. Jacks, I believe you can confirm that one."

Michael looked up with a guilty expression and after seeing his mother nod yes; said "This was when Courtney was pregnant wasn't it?"

Seeing everyone looking at him, he flushed then said "It might all be my fault that all of this happened."

Standing he walked over to the stairs and sat down then rubbed his face with his hands before saying. "A few years ago, Aunt Courtney told Sam the one she really had to worry about was Elizabeth. That she was the reason her marriage ended."

Jax looked at his stepson who stood and walked over to the mantle when Michael did the same. "Whatever it was, this wasn't your fault."

"I told Sam that she was a fool, that eventually Uncle Jason would leave her, that she wouldn't be part of his life for long, that he had taken her in as a favor and got complacent. She was smug and said I was wrong. I said that Uncle Jason didn't love her like she loved him. That she was simply a bed warmer for Uncle Jason just like Aunt Courtney and like she had been for my dad. Then I said that Uncle Jason saw her as a way to keep from falling for a real woman with a heart. That I knew because I had overheard my dad and Uncle Jason talking."

Seeing him looking even worse, Carly knew what she would have said and winced before asking what then. "I told her that Mom-" glaring at his mother, Michael continued "- that Mom and Courtney were right. That Uncle Jason loved Elizabeth and always wood. I guess I should mention I have always sort of had a crush on her and it sort of made it more believable.

Michael continued saying. "I had seen Mom hurt people using words, and it was weird but in that moment, there was something in Sam's eyes that made me want to hurt her. I also knew there was truth in what I was saying, I just didn't worry about what Sam would do. I am going to have to apologize to Uncle Jason and Elizabeth. Alexis, I am sorry for my part in this."

Jax gripped his shoulder, knowing that hugging the teenager would only make him put his walls back up, but he truly was proud of his for realizing his part in the mess. It was a sigh he was maturing.

Johnny continued on, saying that what Michael had just said fit in with what else he had learned. "Sam knew she was adopted long before she came here, she found out while still in school. One of my men talked to a teacher that knew her before she dropped out. The only thing I don't get is why Alexis?"

There was silence in the room that was broken by Georgie entering. Setting her cup of tea down, she sighed and gave Spinelli back the earphone and said "Because, if you want to make someone feel guilt, what a better way. Alexis, I think this was about hurting you for Kristina living and her baby dying. As well as her brother's death. I don't like her, never did but I do truly think that her brother was the only person Sam ever gave unconditional love to."

"She lied about her parentage to hurt me?"

"It's just a theory. But for all we know, she never knew she wasn't your daughter. If that is the case, it does mean that we are looking at the wrong motive. So who else would want to hurt you by making you think Sam was your daughter?"

Carly looked up and said suddenly. "Lorenzo Alcazar. Think about the timing."

There were groans as several in the room realized that the answer fit everything that had happened. "Either way, Alexis was distracted…, Mac, can you find out if this Alcazar had any connections to Milan or to Warren James."

"I can answer that." Said Kate. "He did. When he lived it Europe, he had dinner with Warren and me once. Why?"

"I doubt he was running the ring but my guess is that they had used his ships, that was why they scrambled when needing a way to transport Georgie. But his son had to come from somewhere and he was claiming to have killed Emily and the nanny as well as Georgie. Why do that if he didn't actually kill her, why tell Elizabeth he had?"

"Because he still blamed me for Sage's death, for rejecting him romantically, Maxie for sending him to jail, who knows." Said Georgie sitting down next to him. "Johnny, what is all of this about? Why all these questions?"

"I have a couple of theories, but I also have an idea who James and Trevor were working with here in Port Charles."

"Who?" asked Frisco.

Looking at Kate, he said "At first I thought it was Miss Howard here, but I eliminated her when I found out her secret about the magazine. I then went the police station, where I overheard a very interesting conversation between Rebecca Shaw and Andrea Garrett"

"The Mayor's wife, why would she be involved?" Asked Alexis, the woman was a cream puff who spent very little time in Port Charles.

"Because she is as dirty as they come and though it is well hidden her families money isn't lily white."

Mac felt his phone vibrating and answered it, then sat there stunned. Turning to Laura, he said "We need to talk. Frisco, could you take Maxie and Spinelli back to my house and stay with them. Spinelli if your fingers go tip-toeing through police or hospital records, I will have them broken, do you understand me?"

Looking at his younger daughter, he knew asking her to leave would be get him nowhere, so as soon as he had cleared out the others leaving only the Spencers, Jacks, and Nik, he sat down and said "Laura, we have a copy of Ethan's DNA test, there is no easy way to tell you this. Nor do I have any idea of how this happened, but Ethan… Ethan… Ethan is Lucky."

"**NNOOOO!"** Shouted Lulu, looking at Mac she said "Your are lying, you know you are. Or this is a sick plot from that bitch of a daughter of yours."

Walking over to Georgie she went to slap her, only to have her wrist grabbed and bent backward as Georgie stood and said "Get a grip on yourself."

Seeing the expression on their faces, Mac said "I had them take the tests to Mercy, County, the state police as well as GH and our own lab. Told them to put a rush but preliminary DNA came back at Mercy and our lab. They compared the samples to ones they had on record for Lulu, Nik, Luke and you. There is no doubt."

Carly saw that Lulu was sitting on the ground, rocking back and forth. Moving over, she tried to hold the girl, knowing she was having a breakdown. Laura and Luke didn't know whether to be happy about Lucky or worried about his sister. That went straight to worry when Nik turned pale and said "This is worse than her having a crush on Ethan."

Georgie felt sick, she had enjoyed Lulu's pain when she had thought Ethan hadn't really been Holly and Luke's kid, but even she felt horrible for the blond. This was terrible and thought at least the girl could be grateful she did nothing more than flirt with him.

As the Spencer's left, Mac reminded them that Ethan was going nowhere while Laura was realizing they were going to have to tell Elizabeth what was going on. Johnny heard her and as soon as they left, called Jason.

"Morgan." He heard the sleepy voice saying.

"Sorry, I know that it is late, but there where a few developments I have to tell you about." Explaining, Johnny let in the three guards and Bernie before hanging up the phone. "Jason and Elizabeth won't be returning from Italy until the end of the month, but I want everything you can find on this kid. Also, I don't give a damn who he is, I am pressing charges for his attempt at burning down my garage."

Mac explained about Lucky and garage fires and John looked at the police commissioner and said "I don't give a damn. The only reason Georgie and I weren't there talking was she felt claustrophobic."

Agreeing, Mac went to talk to Harper and got the rest of the day's information before calling Sean and asking him to do some discreet checking into the Mayor's wife. Hanging up when he heard footsteps, he saw the Mayor entering with Agent Raynor who had a fake look of sympathy on his face. "Mac, we are going to have to arrest your daughter for the murder of Warren James. She was supposed to turn herself in for questioning but failed to do so."

"That was on my advice." Said Diane sailing into the room with a blue folded set of papers. "This is a restraining order, you may not question my client or arrest her until an independent team of auditors from the Justice Department arrives. You are also not allowed within fifty feet of my client or to harass her in any way."

Hearing mutterings of mob lawyer and corrupt, Diane said "I also talked to the Governor on my way in and he is appointing an independent commission to look into your mistresses death. Sir."

Mac hid his smile as the two men in a state of outrage stormed from the room. "That is only a temporary measure until we figure out who is leaking information to them."

"I got a call from Carly Jack. She told me what happened after we left. I also talked to Elizabeth and Jason. They are staying in Italy a little while longer. While if it is true, Elizabeth is happy for the Spencers, she isn't going to be involved."

Georgie and Johnny were exhausted; the day had been rather long and confusing. Between the emotional upheavals, the fire at the garage and the fact that the more answers they got the also created more questions all they wanted was sleep.

Amused to realize they didn't even think before changing and crawling into Georgie nice soft cocoon of a bed, she said as their head hit the pillows. "I think part of the reason I have been fighting the emotions between us so much, is how easy this feels. How natural. I haven't felt normal in a very long time and in spite of the firestorm around us, you are my center. My home."

With a smile he lifted his head and kissed her gently then added out loud for the first time. "Same for me. I love you."

With a soft answering smile, she took a leap of faith and after kissing him again, moved back so that he could still feel her breath on his lips and said "I love you too."

Pulling her into his arms, Johnny laughed as the comforter slid exposing him to the cold air, "Some day we are going to have to figure out a way of keeping you cozy without my extremities freezing."

With a slight leer, Georgie said "I told you about the training I had, I know lots of ways of keeping … ahem… important extremities warm. You could even say hot."

Dead tired physically, Johnny groaned as he felt his body respond to what she was suggesting. "I seriously think you are trying to kill me."

Running her hands up his chest, keeping her hands on top of his t-shirt she leaned in and whispered. "No, I was thinking more along the lines of our future happiness. I mean I wouldn't leave you were a certain item to fall off but frankly, I can think of lots of fun we can have in the future if you still retain said item."

Johnny worried about triggering a memory for her, but still flipped them over until Georgie was pinned underneath him. Looking into her eyes, he saw nothing but enjoyment and love, bending down he kissed her senseless and then said "Now be a good girl and go to sleep. Once this mess if over, I have lots of plans for you and that particular item and frankly I intend to lock us in someplace for a couple of weeks. Only leaving the bedroom to eat and maybe shower once in a while."

"Shame about that." She said with a smile. Seeing his look of confusion, she said with a smile. "See one of the advantages of being smart, I can think of lots of creative ways of using the furniture and countertops, but if you want to stick with safety and a bed, you had better plan on keeping me from being bored."

"You really are trying to kill me." He said then laughed ruefully as he realized she had finally fallen asleep. Looking down at his waist, he sighed and said down boy before curling around her and falling a sleep himself.

TBC

"Why would she care about any of this?" asked Maxie while Diane looked shocked.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Johnny felt the sudden cold and knew that Georgie had risen. "Where are you going? We don't have anyplace to work, remember?"

"I have to go to the station, talk to my father and find out how to get out from under these charges they are trying to bring against me. So what do you think, red, ash white or purple. I think purple it will throw them off."

"Let Diane handle it, it is what she gets paid for." he said sitting up. Then smiled when he saw the very proper outfit of a business suit paired with the high heels and white hair. "You look like a very sexy old lady."

Turning around with an impish grin, she said "Wouldn't want you to think I was too young for you, after Olivia."

"Brat." he said then climbed out of bed and realized she had to have turned off the air conditioning at some point the night before because it was actually warm in the studio.

"Hurry up, you can come with me." she said going over to feed Leo. Petting the cat, she said "I know tiger, you have missed me haven't you. I promise I will come home and we can sit and groom together."

Shaking his head as he went shower at the mental image he was getting, Johnny soon realized he had no clothes. "Georgie we have to find out where Max sent my stuff."

"Check my drawers." she said then opened the closet. "We really need to talk, you are the first man I have ever meet with more clothes than me. I only hung enough to get you through the week, but seriously, we are going to need a lot more closet space."

Returning dressed in a suit, he was amused when Georgie put down her coffee and came over to fix his tie then kiss him silly. Unwrapping her arms from around his neck, he said "I wish you wouldn't do this."

"I have to. I can't hide. There is a man out there who wants me dead, who killed several of my friend while I hid away like a scared little girl. No more, I take this on from now on. No more letting innocents die."

"Georgie, do you remember this other version of Lucky?" he asked.

"Not really, I remember his playing the guitar and stuff, but otherwise no. He just wasn't anyone I paid any attention to." she replied as they went down to the car. "You know, I was twisting the screws with Lulu in regards to Ethan, but she has to be taking this bad. Wow, can you image it. I actually feel sorry for her."

"Me too. Lulu was pretty screwed up by her family before this, but learning you have been lusting after your brother, that has to be difficult to deal with." he said driving them to the station. Stopping her from getting out of the car, he said "If I say we end this, we leave. I don't like this."

"As long as it is only because you are worried about the case, not my safety. I need to do this." she said squeezing his hand as they entered the station to see it full of people.

"Dad who are all these people?" she asked walking over to him.

"This is Mac Taylor and his team from NYPD CSI, they are investigating the Mayor's mistress's death and were the preliminary team who worked the James Case."

"I would like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind." said Stella as the first team member on the scene.

"Sure, as long as my attorney is present." she said only for the FBI to protest and Diane to tell them to bite her. "You don't have jurisdiction anyhow. According to your boss, you told him this had a mob element to it, he was rather intrigued to find out it was White Slavery you were investigating since that wasn't your case."

Raynor and his partner were annoyed but agreed to let the CSI team do the asking, after all, they could still use it against her.

"Would you please walk me through what happened from the moment you entered the International Arrivals Gate at JFK."

Looking to Diane, Georgie waited until it was only the woman with the dark hair, Johnny at her request and Diane and this Mac along with her dad Mac.

"_Bella, over here." called out Rachel as her friend entered the mezzanine level. _

_Hugging each other, Georgie/Bella asked "Who else made it?"_

"_Only a few of us. Emira moved along several already but we still have ten in town including you. Are you going home?" she asked looking at the tired woman in front of her._

"_Yes, but first there is someone I want to pay a visit to." she said grimly. "The man who sold us and the woman he used as a front. I want to look them in the eyes and see if I find evil."_

"_You won't, they are good at hiding it, you should know that." she said nervously. Looking around she said "I get the feeling we are being watched, let's get the car and get out of here."_

"Your friend felt someone was watching her?" asked the investigator.

"We both did, I thought I was being paranoid this was the first time I had left the compound since I was bought." she said flatly while Johnny flinched at the word bought.

_Arriving at the rental car, Rachel tossed her the keys and said "I don't have a real license. You do."_

"_Yeah, for a dead woman." she retorted then drove them into the city. Pulling into the valet service at the hotel, she tossed the man her keys and asked her friend to take her baggage to her room. "I will be back in a few hours."_

"_We were told to wait." warned Rachel. _

"_Then wait, I have someone I need to see." she snapped. Going to the nearest phone book she looked up the number for James Publishing and followed the owner home and waited for the darkness to fall. _

"Did you see anyone while you were waiting, anyone entering or leaving?" asked Stella.

"Two men, suits. Both mid-fifties, the paunch that says they ride a desk all day and don't eat healthy. Then the man I was hoping to see. He was the one who took the files from the compound and told the hired gunmen to finish up with the women then kill them." she said.

"What did you do next?"

_Entering the building, Georgie bypassed security mentally thanking Anna DeVane for those skills._ _Once inside, she soon had cleared past the camera's and was on the top floor. Knocking on the door, she checked her bag to make sure she had her gun then knocked again. _

_Not getting any answer, she picked the lock hoping to find the files, hoping to protect the rest of the girls. Entering the penthouse, she shook her head at the way it was decorated thinking money can't by taste. Then seeing the man on the ground, she said "Nor everlasting life, I guess I should see if you are still alive you bastard."_

"I pressed my hand to his neck, found no pulse and considered dancing a jig." she said to the two strangers. "I didn't kill him but am thankful on behalf of the women he sold."

"Allegedly sold." replied the agent entering with a smug grin and a piece of paper. "Permission from my boss to question her under the Patriot Act."

Mac looked at Frisco who came in and said "Made null in void by this one."

Taking the papers, the agents scoffed and said "What is this, diplomatic immunity, what is this a joke?"

"No, the WSB is stepping in on behalf of the government of Mexico to protect a member of one of their indigenous royal families."

"I know this is a joke, that girl, sitting there is no more a Mexican Indian than I am."

Georgie hid her grin then said "My mother actually is a princess of the Tenpanac tribe."

"We, the US government isn't going to allow you to circumvent the laws of this country by claiming some nonsense about her being royalty. She is a US citizen, subject to the rules of this country." snapped Raynor as he saw his case slipping away.

"Sorry, Agent but we are not allowing you to question her. Call the state department, they will verify that the Mexican government is backing this claim." said Frisco knowing that Anna was in Mexico City even as they spoke.

Gritting his teeth, Raynor's partner placed the call, then discreetly called his contact. "Do you have her yet?"

"No, they won't turn her over. She can't be released." He was getting annoyed, they wanted her but did nothing to help.

"I want her today. I need to know what she is aware of. Either you get her here or you save me the trouble and kill her yourself, Got it." said the man. Looking at his boss, he said "Deal with this, don't let it come back on me."

His boss looked at him then thought about the Jones girl and knew he had to cut ties now before it led back to him. While Jerry lay dying, he wrote one word in his own blood. A word that would track down his killer if Mac Scorpio found it.

After they left, Johnny insisted they let Georgie take a break for a few minutes. Walking outside, they were on the bench with guards around to protect her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I just, his voice. He is the one." she said bleakly. "We have to settle things."

Kissing her cheek, he said "We will. I promise."

Meanwhile the Mayor was have troubles of his own. "We had the FBI looking into it, so that Mac could prove he had no bias towards protecting me, why must we do this again?"

"We found some irregularities with the reports." said Joe Kelly. He remembered Garrett from school, snotty little cretin who kissed the teachers rears instead of studying. The man claimed a learning disability to get extra time on exams and the SAT"S. He was just as corrupt as the criminals he claimed he wanted taken down.

"Mrs. Garrett we need to speak to you and your husband separately."

"I don't see why, we told you all we knew." she said stiffly then lawyered up when the state trooper insisted.

A whole lot of questions later, Floyd Garrett confessed that his wife had killed his mistress because she was aware of the illegal payoffs he had been getting from the Alcazar's and the Zachara's to look the other way. Joe was pissed that he couldn't tie it to the current mob families in town, but was glad to get rid of another politician.

When the Mayor and his wife were led through the station in cuffs, Mac thanked Joe for his help then gave him an update on the current situation. "We think Garrett knows something about this."

"He took bribes from this Lansing fellow. I am sure he does know something but after his wife tore him a new one when they were cuffed, he won't say a word. It is quite clear who wears the pants in that family." he said leaving then coming back and giving Mac the file on the Zachara's.

"It might help." he said leaving. "Certainly can't hurt."

Mac walked him out, giving him a head up about Lucky Spencer/Not Lucky. "We might be facing lawsuits as a result of this."

"Why, you did all you could. Mac, sometimes we can only look back after the fact and say hey I should have seen that." said the man leaving.

Scott entered the station and sneered when he saw the Zachara kid, walking over he said "I want to talk to you about dropping charges against Lucky."

"No, he set fire to my place. Georgie and I could have been there. Claim he is screwed up, that his mind was messed with all you want. He is a threat to me and my boss' family."

"This is all about Morgan being worried about Elizabeth rescuing my son." said Laura while Lulu stood there numbly agreeing.

"Why don't you worry about the kid you can save. The girl standing next to you, Ethan, Lucky whatever he is calling himself is a big boy, let him deal with this on his own."

Luke walked in the Ethan who seemed a bit out of it as well. "Mac, he needs help, not to be locked up for this."

"I think we have had this discussion before." he said wearily. "The last time Lucky came home. Look, I will agree to a lock down center, I am sure that Alexis feels the same way but he has to go to trial and I want it to be done officially."

"I talked to Kevin, he is talking years, not months. No miracle cure where he walks free like last time. Real help, not this oh, he remembers he is cured. That is how we ended up with the man who tried to kill Elizabeth Webber and her sons."

"Elizabeth will come home now, now that she knows this is the real Lucky." said Laura. "She is the best cure for him."

Seeing Luke shaking his head, Mac turned to Laura and said "I don't know what kind of dream world you are living in, but no, she isn't coming back. She is happily married to Jason and you are going to have to take responsibility for your own family."

"Oh course she will come home, this is the REAL LUCKY." said Laura while Luke looked at Scott who gave a heavy sigh. He didn't want to admit it, but Spencer was right, Laura was slipping back into her own reality.

Once they had left, Johnny glared at Mac who said "I know it's not what you want, but they had precedence and I talked to Alexis this morning. She is going to let Luke have all three of them committed."

Touching his arm, Georgie said "I get it, you have to know the real back story there. I think that there has been a screw loose in Laura Spencer's head for years. She has committed more than few murders and gotten away with them as a result."

"The first one in our house when she was seventeen. Her mother's boyfriend and her lover." said Mac. "Luke is a nut job, no doubt but the weak mind comes from Laura. One of the reasons I worry about Cassadine."

"Really?" asked Johnny thinking on his suspicions about the man.

Jax was talking to Kate as he explained why he felt she should resign from the magazine. The editor walked away regretting her choices but knowing she had the freedom to leave town to escape the mess she made of her life.

Carly stopped both of the Falconaris from leaving the hotel and said "Kate why did you reopen the case into Warren's death?"

"I don't believe he did what he is being accused of, At least I didn't. That young girls story was pretty convincing." she said tired of this town, tired of who she had become since moving here.

"Olivia, I just have one question, who is Dante's father?" Carly had been shocked when Ned had called and asked Carly to call Lois saying it was important.

"A one night stand, years ago." she said looking into the blond's eyes. "I never got his direction."

"So he isn't Sonny's?" she asked. Lois had wondered for years and said that Brooklynn knew him pretty well and had mentioned that he had reminded the singer of Sonny.

"No." she said shortly then left while Kate looked glum as she stood there.

"She is lying isn't she?" asked Carly then seeing Kate flinch said "Some day, he is going to want answers. Same with his siblings. She needs to tell him."

"Carly, why?" asked the woman. "What purpose does it solve?" she asked before leaving to join Olivia in the car. "She is right, he does need to know he has siblings."

"He is a rising star in the police department, I tell him this it could take it all away." said Olivia. "I won't do that to him."

Meanwhile Mac was going through the file about the Zachara's and found the Garrett connection and one that tied back to the Russian company that Johnny had located. Calling an old friend he asked "Can you do some checking for me?" Giving him the company name, he said "Like yesterday."

Seeing Georgie and Diane talking to that Stella woman he said "Georgie, you were right about Diego, he did only try to kill Sam and Elizabeth."

"I knew that, but who killed Emily and Leticia?" she asked.

"I think Lucky or fake Lucky rather." he said looking at the notes from the cases.

Alexis was tearing apart Sam's life, talking to everyone including Maxie Jones who would only help if she would help Spinelli. Deciphering the annoying blond's rants, she got that Sam had needed a reason to stay close, but why her? Why not Bobbie or Monica, no that one makes sense.

Calling Monica the woman came over to help. Searching they eventually found the camera hidden in the vents along with the notebook found elsewhere. "What is this? Sam created a code?" asked Monica, she hadn't thought of her as that smart.

"You aren't giving her enough credit. She was street smart if not book smart." said Alexis as she realized something. "Or maybe not. The words are simply in reverse."

Reading it, front to back, bottom to top, they soon felt headaches coming on before reaching the second page. "I have an idea."

Taking it to the police lap, they borrowed equipment then reversed everything. "Would you please read it for me?" Alexis asked Mac knowing she was going to have to have him read it eventually.

While that was going on, Mac Taylor realized that the fingerprint match to Georgie from Warren's body was planted. "How?" asked Frisco.

"It's backwards." he said. "Here, look."

Looking under the microscope Frisco said "Wait, be right back."

Bring Georgie with him, he showed the man her hand. "Georgie when did you get fingerprinted?"

"Years ago, after Luis Alcazar kidnapped Maxie and I, why?" she asked while Johnny just hovered and Diane looked on confused.

"When did you cut your finger?" he asked showing her right hand to the scientist.

"A few years ago, when I locked Sage in the freezer why?" she asked only for the man from NY to explain about the fingerprint. "We now know that someone accessed your file to plant that evidence."

"But she confessed to touching the body in that spot." said Stella from the doorway.

"The killer was still in the room, or whoever covered the murder up and it was someone who knew you were still alive. How else would they know where to find this print to lift."

Johnny thought about it then said "Why not kill her then?"

"They need something, something Georgie knows or has is why she is still alive."

"But what?" she asked thinking on it. "I didn't bring anything out of the compound but my clothes. And if they were hoping to find Emira she is gone. Same with the rest of girls."

"No, my guess is that you knew something before. I mean, yes this Logan Hayes grabbed you, but why not punish him if he was supposed to grab your sister and the meds wasn't the reason. What did you know before you left town."

Sitting down, Georgie looked at him and said "I have no idea."

"I do." said her father entering. Mac held up Sam's encoded notes. "Johnny, you were right and I am going to need your help. We need to get Nik off the Island."

"Why?" asked Alexis as she joined them in the crowded lab.

Looking at her, he said. "Emily, Rebecca is Emily. Nik had to have hurt her, more than likely while still out of it from the tumor but he did it. It is all here. Sam was trying to track back the drugs at the clinic. She had it all here, but the girl never went to anyone who could think."

"What do you have?"

"Nik is behind it all. The Cassadine empire went into the crapper when he got sick. He needed the money, they needed the ships for the meds and women."

"But what is going on with Emily?"

"She overheard something. Same thing Sam did but Sam never connected it to the parts they did find out. Jerry Jacks, Ian Devlin and the shooting of Kate Howard several months ago on the docks. The pushers who sold Michael the gun, they worked for Devlin, sold to Spencer as well." he said triumphantly.

Seeing they hadn't got it he said. "Jacks was the middle man, He had something that Nik needed and they did a trade. Nik just didn't know it was fake drugs."

"Wait, how do you know Emily is this Rebecca?" asked Georgie doubtfully.

"How do you control someone. With money, the Russians are already doing that, but what if it isn't enough. I don't think Spencer would work, I hate to say this, Alexis but I don't think he cares too much about his son as other than an heir."

"So Emily. Makes sense, we know that Georgie wasn't an accident. But why Leticia?"

"She was living at Carly's. Jerry had to know the house would be empty so why not schedule a meeting there. Johnny, you were in town, everyone knew about your dad and what happened in Ohio. They used fear to make it look like a serial killer."

"But what is it I know?" asked Georgie. "Why me?"

"Think, do you ever recall seeing Nik or Jerry doing something, anything they shouldn't have been doing?" asked her dad.

"No, but I wouldn't pay any attention to Nik, I saw him all the time. Jerry I would cross the street to avoid." she said frustrated. "I mean, I saw him talking to his brother, I saw him talking to Sonny, heck after the Metrocourt I saw him talking to Lorenzo Alcazar and Cooper Barrett all the time."

Johnny took Georgie to a late lunch then sat there letting her pick at her food before asking if he could do anything for her.

"Help me piece this together. But tomorrow, for now, I just want to get away," she said looking at him. "I can't wrap my mind around all of this."

"Miss Jones?" Looking up, Georgie saw the dean of students from her college.

"Hi, Dean Rose." she said standing to hug the woman. "Uh, I guess I should explain."

"No, I mean actually yes. What is going on?"

"I was kidnapped. There is more but the police don't want me to talk about it." she said feeling uneasy with the woman. It was bringing back memories of a life she would never have again.

"Okay, how long have you been home?" she asked.

"A couple of months." she said awkwardly. "We uh, it has been hard to go back to my old routines."

"I would say so. We have a booth over at the carnival today if you are interested in stopping by." she said leaving while Georgie got a grin on her face then said to Johnny "Would it harm the mobsters reputation to be seen at a carnival."

"No, shall we head over?" he asked then called Mac. "I am taking Georgie out for a while, she needs a break."

Mac said "Thank you for taking care of it."

Looking at the woman tossing their lunches with a happy face for the first time in days he said "I will."

TBC

a/n: Up next is the carnival and Nik's secrets come out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Georgie had to laugh as Johnny and she entered the carnival. Seeing the various booth, she reached out and grabbed his hand. "I want to try everything."

Hugging her, he said "Define everything because I am not going on the kiddie rides."

Pulling him into a kiss, she said after their lips had cooled down a bit "What about now?"

"It is going to take a lot more than a kiss to get me on that." he said pointing out the mini ferris wheel.

"I was thinking more along the lines of them." she said pointing at the Scrambler then the Tilt a Whirl. Stopping to get ticket, they soon rode the various adult rides, including the rocket. After which, Georgie dragged him off to get something to eat. After she explained the intricacies of eating a waffle with powered sugar on it without getting it on your clothes, he talked her into one of the candied apples.

As they continued playing the various games and after Johnny had lost the water gun game to an eight year old, Georgie couldn't help laughing as she insisted on buying a raffle ticket for the 57 T-Bird. "What are you going to do with it if you win it?"

"Drive it." she said with a smirk. "Duh, what a dumb question."

"Okay, you asked for it." he said as he pulled her into the one ride she didn't want to go on, claiming the Tunnel of Love was way too cheesy. At the exit, she said "That was way too short."

Kissing her love swollen lips, he said "We can come back tonight and sneak in."

"I would prefer just using our own bed." she replied with a sheepish grin then pulled him over to play the game near by, she really wanted that hanging panda bear. Only to miss all three baskets, she was swearing it was rigged even as Johnny edged her on to the next one. When she ended up with a gold fish, she found the nearest five year old and gave it to him, with the mother's resigned permission.

Working their way down the line of games Johnny kept an eye on the two agents following them, wondering if they realized how obvious they were dressed in dark suits and sunglasses. After playing several of the games, then deftly avoiding the hospital booth, he took her into the Haunted House. Waiting inside, just out of sight of the doorway he grimly told Georgie. "We have a tail."

"More than one." she said softly. "The two obvious FBI agents and I saw someone else that I recognize. Alfred, the Cassadine butler."

Looking out, Johnny saw the two agents hanging out at the exit for the ride and said "Let's go back out this way, lose them and deal with this butler."

Agreeing, Georgie and he slipped away from the men waiting on the other side, annoying the people behind them entering but were soon away. "Now what?"

"I think we need to get away for a few days. I am thinking we crash at Morgan's penthouse until dark then head out of town."

Georgie nodded in agreement and said "How did they know where to find us?"

"I am sure they have my car bugged, that is why we are walking." he said as they started to cross the street.

Meanwhile Nik had packed up Spencer's immediate needs and went to see if Rebecca was ready.. He had been sure she was his Emily, only to learn the truth earlier that week. She truly was his late fiancees sister. For that reason alone, he wasn't leaving her behind. He was not losing his last connection to Emily.

Hearing his phone ringing, he looked at the number then sighing snapped "What?"

"I lost them, sir." Alfred informed his employer. "Do you want me to return?"

"No, find them and keep an eye on them." he said before hanging up. Leaving the rest of the stuff, he ordered the nanny to bring Spencer to him then went to get Rebecca. An hour later they were at the air port, the jet ready to take off when he was denying a runway.

"What is the problem, I pay a fortune to facilitate not having to deal with this kind of delay." he snapped. He had seen Frisco talking to Mac and just knew that his time was up.

"Sir, airport fees have nothing to do with letting you escape police custody." said the air traffic controller. Nik went to the cockpit and ordered the pilot to take them out to a runway and fly them out of there. When the man rejected that idea, he pulled out a gun and said "I will shoot if you don't get this plane off the ground."

The pilot repeated his threat to the air traffic control tower only for Cassadine to be told that they had two F-18's circling the airport to prevent him for escaping. When he threatened to shoot his son if they didn't let him leave, Rebecca looked at the man and realized she didn't really know him after all.

Taking the little boy she hide in the bathroom as the plane was surrounded and Nik finally taken off in handcuffs. She was bawling while Spencer sat on her lap when they heard the knocking on the door. "Miss Shaw, it's Anna DeVane, I am Robin Scorpio's mother. Are you able to come out?"

Unlatching the lock, she pushed the door open and said wiping her tears away... "He was going to do it, I saw it in his eyes, he was going to kill that little boy then more than likely me."

Helping the shaking woman off the plane, Anna directed her to the waiting ambulance with one of their teams already on it. When they arrived at GH, Rebecca was taken to a cubicle while Spencer was checked out immediately.

"Rebecca, how are you?" asked Patrick as he joined her. "We need to run a few tests if you don't mind..."

Looking up, she said wearily. "No, I am not Emily, tell Monica, I am sorry but well... I need to speak to an attorney then to Mac Scorpio and ONLY Mac Scorpio."

Nodding that he understood, Patrick went to call the Robin's uncle.

At Jason's, Georgie walked over to the pool table and hiding her smile suggested. "What do you say to a game of strip pool?"

Seeing his shock, she chuckled and said "What do you really think that Morgan never... wait, maybe not."

Pulling her into his arms, he leaned down and buried his head into her shoulder saying "I just get freaked out at the idea. I mean think about it..." He found it hard to even imagine Morgan that passionate about anyone. Then thinking about the beautiful Elizabeth Webber had to admit that maybe with her, the mobster might let her be naked near his pool table.

Laughing she said "I know, I know, but since I know there isn't a television here and am sure that Spinelli didn't leave a computer and since I can't imagine doing anything here, we need a plan. I know, let's go searching Spinelli's old bedroom."

Stopping her from entering the geek's room, Johnny made a quick call. "Max, did anyone ever search Spinelli's bedroom?"

There was silence then the former guard said "No, we never saw the need. What the hell were we thinking?"

"I have it, I borrowed Morgan's penthouse for a few days." he said then opened the door and said to Georgie, "Shall we?"

As they methodically searched the room from the closet to the dresser and then checked the bed, they placed anything suspicious and or dangerous in the hallway. Finding the cigarette, Georgie took a whiff and said with a smirk... "Morgan would kill him if he knew."

Once finished, they checked both of the vents and the light fixture soon finding more thumb drives. "We need to get these to someone who knows about computers."

"Here." she said then with a sheepish smile informed him. "I spent a lot of time learning while I was away."

Making a call, they soon had a laptop and were reading the various files. Johnny was shaking his head in anger and then called Max. "Find a way to pick up that little cretin. Then call Morgan. He is not going to believe this one. That little shit had every single file he ever looked for in regards to Jason. Including some of Jason and Elizabeth that neither are going to be happy with."

At the station, the FBI agents watched as Nicolas Cassadine was brought in wearing handcuffs and demanding to speak to his Aunt. Meanwhile Hannah Scott entered the station along with a representative of the State Department. As mass confusion reigned, Mac kept an eye on the Prince while his detectives dealt with the various agencies.

"Where is Alexis?" asked Nik leaning back positive that he would be released.

"On her way." he said then looking at Nik put down the files in front of the man deliberately. "If you will excuse me, I will see what is taking her so long."

Nik saw him leave then pushed open the top file, turning pale as he read what they had. "How the fuck?"

Mac went into his office and waiting for Hannah and the suit. "What may I do for you two?"

"We want Nicolas Cassadine released into my custody." said the man from the State department handing him a blue backed set of paperwork. He had been told not to step any toes that things were already tense but he had been asked by a Lobbyist to get some information from the Prince.

"That will happen the minute I get a call from either the governor or the President of the United States." retorted Mac then looking at Hannah said "I am surprised to see you here, Agent Scott."

Flushing, she replied. "I was called to help facilitate the transfer." She was in fact sleeping with the man and had told him her history in Port Charles. He had suggested using her contacts to get in and out quickly, pointing out that as soon as he got the job he had been offered from the man, they were out of Washington DC.

"Well, let me tell you what we already know. Nik was partners with Jerry Jacks on the pharmaceutical side, they then used his European lines to transfer women. By they I mean Warren James and Trevor Lansing since the Zachara family didn't have much trade in Europe."

Mac saw he hit it out of the ball park and hoped that Frisco and Anna were getting all of this. "We know it is an old Cassadine company and that the WSB raided the accounts today. I also know that you are trying to cover up that rouge agents in the FBI and people with interests in keeping weapons flowing to these countries. I also know that Cassadine ships went in with arms and came out with women from several former Soviet block countries."

"Mr. Scorpio, that is need to know..." Hannah's lover started to sweat. He had been told that there was no way to find out about this, that he just had to shut up the Prince.

Standing, Mac moved over in front of the man then when Hannah tried to intervene snapped "You stay out of this."

Then inches away from the officious man, he said growling. "MY daughter was kidnapped by these people, the same daughter was almost killed by your rouge agents and my town was caught in the middle of this...while once again MY DAUGHTER was almost railroaded because you people and your cover-up almost got her killed once again. So I would say that I have a need to know. Now get the hell out of here and Cassadine, well he isn't going anyplace."

"You don't know who you are dealing with." protested the man while there was a knock on Mac's door.

"Sir, Patrick Drake needs you to call him." he was informed as he walked to the bullpen. Looking around, Mac counted to ten then said "Raynor, where is your partner?"

"Uh, working on a case." said the agent in spite of having no idea where the man was.

"I wouldn't lie to me, not now." he said then looking around for the New York CSI he said "Taylor, can you search Cassadine."

Mac walked back into the interrogation room then looking at Nik said "My daughter's life was almost hell because of you. I am going to take great pleasure in making you pay."

Handing him police issue cloths, the other man watched as the Prince stripped and handed over his clothing. "Now take him to a cell."

Calling Patrick, Mac said "Talk to her, tell her I can't come over right now then see if you can get her to come here."

Johnny thanked Milo for the laptop and handed it over to Georgie. As she started the appropriate program, she groaned. "I need a password. Think like Spinelli."

"Stone Cold, Goddess, er... Jackal." said Johnny as he sat down next to her.

"Nothing." she replied then thought about it. Starting with other nicknames, she got no place and was getting worried she might trigger a self destruct code so she stopped and said "Let's get something to eat."

An hour later, they were back trying to find the right code. "Let's try something else, what about real names..."

Georgie suddenly froze then started to type in Maxie's name then with a grimace tried Sam's. Nothing at first then she had an idea. "S-A-M-A-N-T-H-A, but what about since her real one and Morgan doesn't work try S-P-I-N-E-L-L-I."

When the codes started to pop up, Johnny looked at the screen and grimaced. "I hate to say it but the one thing I thought you were wrong about was his interest in Sam. Yuck!"

Shrugging, Georgie started to read. Swearing a bit into it, she showed him the various files. "Jerry Jacks killed Stan Johnson... wait, this HAS to be wrong... read this..."

Johnny knelt on the floor next to her and read what it said in regards to Ian Devlin, Jerry Jacks and his sister. Standing, he felt his heart racing then clenched his fists before going over and punching the wall. "I can't believe this... he was pulling the strings all along. Damn it."

Georgie stood and watched Johnny letting him get his anger out. "What do you want to do with this..."

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Do we keep it quiet and let Morgan handle it or do we go to the police or even a combination of all three." she said quietly. "I want Nicolas Cassadine to pay for what he did to Elizabeth and her sons, to me, to everyone but I honestly think that he won't if the police get involved."

"We have to tell them, I won't let this murder accusation hang over your head, Georgie." he replied as he moved in closer. "They already are aware that there isn't enough to convict you and that the evidence was tainted by this planted fingerprint."

Georgie stopped him from pulling her into his arm. "Johnny, I was there to kill him, the only reason I didn't succeed was that he was already dead."

"Doesn't change that someone else actually committed the crime, Georgie." he said encircling her waist. "But I will leave it up to Jason, his family was the one the most hurt by this. From the looks of things for years."

"I just wonder, do you think he knew about Lucky/Ethan?" she asked shivering.

At the station, Mac had dealt with the entire alphabet soup and was well past annoyed by the time that he was told that someone from the was looking for him. Entering he looked at the man and said "What may I do for you?"

"Mac Taylor called me, I am a criminal financial forensics expert. He send me to look at the corporation tax papers of two different companies. Cassadine Industries and a shadow company connected to it and to Warren James' corporate holdings. Sorry for the delay but I had to report my finding to a lot of difference agencies, but from the looks of things I could have come here first. Are they all here?" he asked looking around at the various ID's attached to pockets.

"What did you find?"

"Cassadine is pretty much hooked into everything. Part of this looks like it goes back to the 1930's and other parts, well the trafficking of women, well he hid it pretty good but screwed up in fall of 07, I heard he was having mental issues at that time..."

"How do we take him down?" asked Mac and then saw Raynor rushing in. "What is it?"

"I took the wrong cell phone." he said panicking as he looked around, then at Mac. "I can't believe it, there is no way possible. He always has such a hard on for these cases, saying that these women, they need help for what is done to them... there is no way he did this."

As the agent kept rambling in shock, Mac took pleasure in Hannah Scott who walked up and slapped the man across the face. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Scrambling to put his brain back together, Raynor said "Nik Cassadine had a meeting with my partner, John said he was going to ask him about the inconsistencies in the logs, then when he returned he went to charge his phone like it was nothing. Mine was already charging when he got a call then went to talk to your people. I heard a phone beep that it was charged and grabbed what I thought was mine."

Seeing them getting annoyed he said "There was a call, and then a text, here."

Reading the Ivan part, confused them until the accountant said John is Ivan in Russian. The rest of the message on the surface seemed benign but with what they were in the middle of was it was clearly an order from someone to take out Nik then Georgie.

"We have to protect Cassadine." said the State Department puke. "We need what he knows, besides how do we find this girl."

Mac looked at Hannah who felt sick before the cop walked out the door. Turning to her lover Hannah said "That is his daughter and we had better hope that he gets to her first."

Not caring about some small town two-bit cop, he went to call his contact. "Sir, they won't let Cassadine out of jail, what now?"

"It's fine, he doesn't know about me, but I was afraid he would tell someone what he did know. I dealt with the only connection between the two of us and the money was cleansed. Return to Washington, stay quiet and in a month tell them that the stress is too much. We will move you into my team quietly."

The Senator hung up then told his assistant. "Don't let any more calls from that man get through to me."

In the studio, the man stood over the dead cat and said "I have always hated cats. Now where oh where is your mistress. She won't leave you without food too long. I guess I just sit and wait."

Getting comfortable, he checked his weapon and sat down counting kills. With this one, he would only have the woman who had stolen from his father left to deal with. That a wife should think she could steal from her husband, and get away with it, that money had been for his heirs, his children that mattered. Instead, he had been forced to flee when his eldest the first son took over leaving him with nothing.

Not that many knew of his family connections, it was something he kept quiet as it was his faint middle eastern appearance kept him from moving up as far as he should have in the agency. Instead he was stuck with Raynor who cut corners and made secret deals that often led to nothing. When they had been assigned the Port Charles post, he had been happy.

His mother, who should have been the respected first wife had instead been a concubine, because she wasn't of his father's religion and had been a pale Russian blond sold to his father by Mikkos Cassadine's cousin Petreos. His father had made it clear that if not for family obligations he would have married his mother.

So his younger legitimate brother was the leader of the kingdom and he, he was stuck working for peasants that had no concept of right or wrong. Looking around the room in distaste, he wished he dared trash it but he needed to make it look like a simple robbery.

Johnny answered his cell phone then grabbed Georgie's hand. "Sir where do you want to meet?"

"I have no idea. I don't want the two of you out in public. I will come to the Towers. Nik is in custody, but I have no idea how long he will remain there. Too many people have a vested interest in keeping him quiet." said Mac as he pulled into the garage.

Once upstairs, he listened to what they had learned and found out that if Spinelli had gone to someone with this none of the last year would have happened. "Sir, Sam McCall is implicated in the kidnapping of Jake Morgan. He was erasing the evidence. If he had bothered looking at the tapes more thoroughly other than when she was on them... there is more. Epiphany Johnson's son, he died at the hands of Jerry Jacks."

"We will deal with that later, right now, we have to get you to safety. I am think your studio might be the safest place for the both of you." said Mac only for Georgie to disagree.

"If he has people on me, he knows I live there. What about... Johnny who lives at your old house?"

"No one, it's empty but it is too big to defend." he said then suggested "What about Corinthos place?"

"Same thing, too big to defend." replied Mac then thought about it. "Georgie, I think that we need to get you out of town."

"I can't run, he will just follow dad. Why not keep this on our own territory."

There was the sound of the door opening, then Mac and Johnny drew their weapons as Jason came in followed by Elizabeth. "Aren't you two supposed to be in Italy."

"We were but we came across something and knew we had to return to town." said Elizabeth as she sat down and let Jason explain. Telling Mac and Johnny all they had learned, he quickly called Frisco who made a call to Sean who then dialed a secret number only he had.

As the calls trickled back down, Sean called both Mac and Frisco. "The alphabet soup is leaving even as we speak. The Senator and his money man in Milan are done for. I will send my people to help take down this agent but Frisco and you are on your own until I can get them there."

"Not necessarily." he said looking at Morgan then at Johnny. "I am going to have some help. Look, I have to make a call."

Calling his office, he asked Mac Taylor for a favor and the man went to the trunk of his vehicle then called Mac back. "I just need a location."

Looking at Jason then Johnny he said "The Morgan Coffee warehouse. There is a studio across the street, I am sending someone who I trust to handle the weapon."

Looking at Morgan he asked "Can you handle a Stealth Recon Scout .338?"

"I will meet him there." he said grimly before kissing Elizabeth and telling her to head home with the guards.

"Georgie, you go with her." said Johnny only for her to point out she couldn't.

"He knows me, he has been hunting me. I have to be there." she said only to come up against his stubborn shake of the head. "Dad, talk to him."

Mac said to the two of them. "Leave me out of this. I don't like the idea of using you as bait either."

"Dad, he has been studying me, Elizabeth, do you get why I am insisting on doing this?" she asked.

Elizabeth thought about shooting Sam the day she had tried to kill Jake and then said "Johnny, I know you hate this, but you need her. I am going home because I would be in the way, but Georgie is right, she has to be there."

Georgie gripped his hands then watched as Elizabeth left with the guards. She was shaking inside but knew that they had to draw this man out. "Now what?"

"I sent it out on the police radio that we are moving you in an hour through one of Morgan's boats." said Mac as he prayed for help.

"Where do you want me?" asked Frisco as he entered the penthouse. "Georgie, I don't like this but I get why you are doing it. Your mother would be proud."

Seeing the annoyed looks he was getting, he just went to the window. "Okay, so you have who on the Rifle?"

"Morgan, he is the best shot. Johnny, I know you are going to want to be in close with Georgie, good. Frisco I need you out in the water, in case he tries to get her from a boat." said Mac as he took one last look at the evidence they had.

His phone rang and he swore as he hung up. "Nik was found dead in his cell, it looks like he was poisoned and swallowed his own tongue."

"So I am the last target." said Georgie softly then said "I have to pack a bag, make it look like I am really leaving."

"I will take you." said Mac who then ordered Johnny to come to the studio in a half hour. As they left, Johnny looked at the files on the computer, then out the window before he said to himself "I don't like this. We are missing something."

Leaving he was down in the garage when it hit. Speeding out, he raced to catch up with them, squealing his tires as he stopped quickly in front of the building. Calling Morgan, he said "The studio, he is at the studio."

He could hear Morgan as he joined him racing to the door. Knocking on it, he heard a thump then nothing before saying. "How do we get in?"

"Come with me." said Jason as he grabbed his keys. On the roof, he said "If we are wrong, we are blowing any chance of catching this guy."

"I want him dead." replied the ice cold mobster.

At the same time Johnny had left the Towers, Georgie was letting her father into her studio. "I have to warn you, I have a very jealous cat."

"I would say had, Ms. Bestat or should I say Miss Jones." replied the man inside as he pointed the gun on Mac and her. "Join me. We have a lot to talk about."


	13. Chapter 13

Ethan set fire to the Jacks worked with Nik, the dirty FBI agent worked with two other men. One, a senator. FBI agent was in safe zone.

_At the same time Johnny had left the Towers, Georgie was letting her father into her studio. "I have to warn you, I have a very jealous cat."_

_"I would say had, Ms. Bestat or should I say Miss Jones." replied the man inside as he pointed the gun on Mac and her. "Join me. We have a lot to talk about."_

Georgie looked at the man with the dark eyes, he would be considered handsome if it weren't for the lines of discontent marring his face. Her eyes darted around frantically looking for proof that the man was lying while knowing deep down he was telling the truth, he had killed the innocent kitten.

"Leo was no threat to you."

"No, he wasn't. He just annoyed me." With that the rogue agent looked at her, then her father and said "Take the gun out, place it on the floor in front of you, I want kick it to me."

Mac hoped, really, really hoped that Jason Morgan got bored and decided to use the infrared scope to look over the building, that he saw the man with the gun in the studio were it should only be his daughter and him. "Now, Commissioner. I haven't got all day." drawled out the man.

"Dad, it will be okay." said Georgie as she watched him obey the other man. Looking at the man she had seen walk past the dead bodies of her friends who had cruelly abused on his orders and said "I only want to know one thing, why? Why harm us?"

"Us? You mean the women at the whore's compound?" he asked with a delighted laugh. "Because you were there, the money that was spent on all of you, it belonged to me, so technically, all of you, belonged to me. My father set that money up for me. For my family, not that whore who stole from us, from him."

"Do you know what that man did to his daughter, to your sister?" she asked. "He offered his own child up, to a man old enough to be her father. She was fifteen and he gave her to a man who passed her on to others, who sold her into an even worse nightmare."

"She was a nothing, a nobody. The child of a concubine. It was bad enough that my father couldn't put me on the throne like he wanted, but then I had to flee my own country, I had to work, for yours. It wasn't fair, I am of royal blood." spat out the dark eyed man.

"So was your sister, I would say her fate was worse than yours." Georgie just kept trying to make him face the familial relationship with Emira's late daughter. She couldn't believe that even this man would condone his own flesh and blood being treated like that. "Her blood was equally royal."

"NO, NO IT WASN'T. SHE WAS A NOBODY. MY FATHER LOVED MY MOTHER ABOVE ALL OTHERS." he shrieked. Outside the door, John heard the man screaming, he heard Georgie poking at him with the emotional stick that was taking away his mental control and went to force open the door.

"No." whispered Jason. "I know this is hard, but if we push our way in there, we could get them killed. Let's find out what he knows, what is going on."

John glared at the blond even as he watched his hands shaking at the sound of the man inside's clearly insane rantings.

The alphabet soup was running around town, looking for Agent Raynor's partner, even as Hannah Scott was doing research and not liking what she was finding out. Making a call, she was told that they were aware of the connection and to let it go. "We want this to end, there in Port Charles. If you work things out so that there isn't a case, you will find yourself moving up the ladder of success in spite of your previous screw up."

Hannah went to the hotel, finding her boyfriend sitting in the room, she gave him the news. "Your contact was arrested two hours ago. They are going to claim to have found child pornography on his computer, but it is over. I was told to tell you, that you are done. Your career is over. Your choice, go home to DC and you go to jail, move elsewhere, your record is expunged."

Without a word, the man packed up his bags, then said "I am sure you can take care of the hotel."

Hannah went back to the police station, feeling a bit dirty but then getting the news regarding Nicolas Cassadine got that loose ends were being tied up. The NY CSI's were testing the likely poisons, but the rest of the suits were all leaving, none wanting to be there when the dirty agent was brought it, none likely the implications of what this case could do to their bosses.

She was almost certain that the agent wouldn't be brought in alive when she saw two other agents talking to someone on their cell phones, then leaving the station. Following them, she saw the guns and knew that if Morgan and Zachara didn't get the man, they were planning on doing so.

Meanwhile, Georgie was watching the man holding a gun on her and said "What was in the duffel bag?"

"Nothing you need to know about. Where is Emira?" he responded with annoyance. Glaring at the young woman who had somehow escaped him more than once and vowed she would die this evening, no matter what. He had made a deal with his half brother, he had promised to help him return home in exchange for the money that was taken. "Where is that woman, she is the property of the king, he wants her back."

"I have no idea, we all had escape routes, not of which we shared with one another. My guess, she is someplace safe, working on a plan to avenge the girls you killed or had killed. Where is Jerry Jacks, by the way?" Georgie knew that the man had to have been involved, after all he had been in the middle of the messes since the Metrocourt hostage crisis.

"Dead, he was a traitor. He did at least feed Cassadine the poison. The Greeks, they have always been rather stupid. Good sailors though. He had no idea, none what we were shipping, then when he found out, he had the nerve to tell them to stop the transporting. Like we were his loyal subjects, instead of his equals and some of us his betters. But like all men, greed, greed was his downfall."

"Did you know about his brother, what was going on there?" asked Mac knowing that the more time passed, the better for them. Looking at his watch, he prayed that they got out of here alive.

"No, that was strictly that old woman's mess." said John as he watched them through hooded eyes then he suddenly looked at the girl, curious about something. "You, you aren't much, yet men are willing to die for you. Why?"

Georgie shivered as she felt his eyes roaming over her body, there was a coldness to them, like he was taking inventory. She ignored his question, not bothering to try and explain that she had no idea what he was talking about. "When did you find out that you could feed Spinelli false information."

"When our people noticed his obsession with that hoari McCall woman. She was even dumber. We had it set up to kill her, but she didn't follow the clues." he said slightly frustrated. "We thought for sure she would land in our trap, but no. She stopped searching."

"She got what she wanted out of it. Jason and Elizabeth Morgan had ended their relationship, she was back chasing after her obsession." Mac stated.

Outside, Agent Raynor had arrived, looking at Morgan, then hearing what his partner was saying, he was sickened as the man talked about killing Warren James, then hiding and watching as Georgie entered the man's house. "Why did you kill him?"

"He was a loose end. I was going to wrap everything up, but then, I found out that the money wasn't where I put it. It was gone." he announced. "I had to stay, I had to find my money."

Georgie had caught a glimpse of fur next to the sofa and felt nauseous when she noticed it was her cat. Not even stopping to think about what she was doing, she took her robe from the hook and just went to cover it. "Stop, what are you doing?"

Georgie soon covered the small twisted body of her dead pet before looked at him with tears in her eyes. "He was a living breathing animal, couldn't you have at least let him die quickly."

"No, he annoyed me." taunted the man. Waving his gun at them, he ordered "Now sit down, on the couch."

Obeying him, Georgie swallowed her fear as she saw the way her father was moving closer to her. "Let my dad sit down too, he is getting older and has had too much going on."

His pride a bit affronted, Mac was soon next to his daughter when he felt something metal being pushed into his hands. Closing his eyes to hide his relief as his hand now gripped the cold hard handle of the gun, Mac waited until the man had leaned against the counter and said "Let Georgie go, she is no threat to you."

"No, I want to know where my money is. I know that you are different than the usual riff raff, I know that Emira gave your more information then the rest of the gutter rats. Tell me where she is!" he demanded. "Tell me what I need to know or I will shoot your father, then got after your sister."

"Why don't you do me a favor, start with Maxie." said Georgie leaning back. Mac saw the man getting agitated while outside they were all debating rushing in. Jason had called and ordered Cody on the infrared scope but the man had only reported in seconds before to say he had finally arrived.

"Jason, he is standing at the counter, Georgie and her father are on the sofa. Mac's gun looks like it is on the middle of the floor." Cody was getting ready to fire when inside the studio they heard the sound of a pop, pop, then a third pop.

The agent and the two mobsters rushed in terrified at what they would find, while across the street, Cody noticed that there was a stray man on the studio rooftop. Looking through the scope, he gave a cold smile and said "Hello scumbag."

An almost silent pop later, a body fell and Cody made the call to Jason who had to pry the gun from Mac Scorpio's hand as he stood over the dead body of the man who had been holding his family hostage. "Mac, it's over. Don't do this. His contact was on the roof, the second fake cop from the city. Cody took him out."

Georgie meanwhile was being restrained by Johnny after she had gotten a hold of her father's service weapon and was pointing it at the dead man. "No, he's dead. Raynor, call your people, make this go away. NOW!"

A short while later, the room was filled with agents, police officers and even mobsters. Hannah Scott was making sure that the report stated the man had lost it over his lost job, then suddenly the body was taken away, police officers were released back to their previous duties and agents were sent back to the capitol. "It's done."

"Not by a long shot is it done." Georgie protested, her mind on all the women she knew were still in hell. Women that hadn't been as lucky as those Emira rescued. Women that James, Jacks, and Trevor Lansing had sold into slavery. "What about the others, what about looking into what they did. Where are the rest of the innocent victims?"

"Georgie, Nik and Jerry are dead. The man who was working with Jerry is in custody. And I am sorry to say, that only three of the girls are still alive, and Emira has disappeared."

Jason listened to Roy Deluca's daughter and knew that she was covering for someone but knew that if they wanted some peace and quiet they were going to have to let things go. "The agency has a whole task force dedicated to dealing with this crime. I know that it is hard, but you have to let them take care of this, you need to let yourself heal, let yourself move on with your life."

Georgie wasn't happy but she knew that Hannah was right about things, even more so when she saw them bringing the body down from the roof and she recognized the man as being at the airport the day she arrived. Getting that this was way bigger and much darker than she could even imagine she watched as the agents all scattered, all fled now that the man lying on her floor was dead.

Sure enough, the studio was emptied, the local vet coming to pick up Leo asked Georgie of she wanted a moment alone with her late cat. Standing near the sofa, unable to touch him, she asked "No, what happens now to his body?"

"That is up to you, I can bury him in the pet cemetery or he can be cremated." he said gently watching as the man he had often seen on the news holding the very lovely young woman.

"I would prefer he was cremated." she replied softly thinking on her last act at the compound and knowing that this would help give her closure for more than one lost life. The compound had been burnt to the ground, to this day she didn't know if it was Emira to protect the secrets of her lair or if it had been on orders from whoever was after them. She however could still recall the feel of the heat as she ran away from the flames.

"Georgie, why don't you come and stay at the house tonight?" asked Mac looking at the chalk outline on her floor then at his daughter who seemed a bit disoriented at first. When he saw her eyes meeting John Zachara he got that her doing so was unlikely but waited for her actual response.

Blushing a bit, she told him no thank you, explaining that she needed to be with Johnny. "Mac, I promise she will be safe with me." John was still not sure that he trusted it was over, he had no intention of letting Georgie be more than five feet from him until he was damn sure.

The father in the police commissioner didn't like that, but with everything else going on, the fact his daughter was in love with a criminal was the least of his issues. Heading home, he was tired as he let himself into the front door. Seeing Maxie still up, talking to Spinelli, he saw Frisco in the archway to the kitchen.

"It's over, Hannah Scott and the FBI are whitewashing everything." he said in disgust. "All that is left is what to do with that geek in there and that is our problem. I am not so sure he should be allowed to be working for any government, not even ours."

"Sean will keep him in line. Where is Georgie?" the man asked the question he really wanted to know.

"With Zachara." Mac said with a sigh. "I talked to Harper, the medical examiner is going to release Cassadine's body to his aunt, Jack will more than likely take care of his brother. Frisco, she is going to run."

"No she isn't." said the quiet voice coming in the outer door. Mac found himself wanting to reach out for his daughter, but he saw she was still acting leery of being touched by anyone but John. "I am staying. Tonight however, we are going to be at the Metrocourt. I just wanted to tell you something I forgot earlier."

Georgie had seen Mac's hands pull back and knew that she had a way of making him feel more assured that she was going to stick around then just her words. Taking a deep breath, she let go of Johnny's hand and saw him watching her, clearly worried at first until he saw what she was doing.

Mac was a bit surprised when she reached for his hand then felt his heart stop for a second as her voice seemed to crack as she said "I l-lost myself when I died. I gave up hope on you, but I forgot something very important. That no matter what, you have always, always come through for me, dad."

Mac closed his eyes to control the tears as his little girl hugged him. "I am sorry I wasn't there this time."

"If you had known, you would have been." she said softly then whispered "I love you." in his ears before stepping back. "We have to go, Frisco, thanks for what you did to help. But I can't stay here, if I go into that room Maxie will ruin this for me. I can't risk my mental health and my future around her. Even now, she doesn't get what the problem between us is."

Georgie gave her father a wistful smile, then letting go of his hand found hers captured by Johnny as he led her out the kitchen door just as footsteps came in from the living room. "Dad, what is going on?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned about." said Mac looking at the blond and the geek standing behind her. "Maxie, it's over. Mr. Spinelli will be leaving in the morning so say your goodbyes."

"But dad-" she started to protest, then saw Spinelli shaking his head no. "Don't play the martyr, you don't want to go anymore than I want you to."

"Fair Maxie, I must. I did cause what happened to young Cameron, Stone Cold is never going to forgive me, and he would be right not to." said the geek. When the blond refused to say goodbye then stalked out the front door, he said to Frisco "Does she have to learn about the rest of my mistakes?"

"I will be telling her the day after you leave." said Mac grimly. "Damien, I have to say, the damage you have caused in this town, it was ten times the good you did. So while I thank you for the help you gave at the Metrocourt, I really wish you have left town immediately afterwords."

Walking to the car, Frisco looked at the geek then nodded at Mac who then closed his front door. Within minutes he was at a gas station filling up for the long drive to Maine. There Damien Spinelli would cease to exist.

Elizabeth heard a knocking on the front door, opening it to see Johnny and Georgie she said "Jason is reading to the boys. Come in."

Sitting down in the small living room, she asked if she could get them anything?

"Only if you have brownies hidden someplace." said Georgie with a slight smile only for the brunette to say that Cam had finished the last one earlier. "Elizabeth, I just wanted to say, thank you for coming to see me that morning. I am going to work things through, maybe talk to someone eventually."

When the mobster came down the stairs, he sat down next to Elizabeth and said "Cody got the remaining men. I had our contacts reach out to the brother. There was never a deal, he was a bit surprised to find out his brother was alive. There was a fatah issued when his mother was involved in a castle coup that failed."

"So it's over?" asked Elizabeth.

Jason looked at Johnny and said "Yes, except for finding out the truth about what happened at the ball, and I doubt we ever find out the truth. Max said that Frisco took Spinelli to Maine, so he is gone. Georgie, is there anything else besides helping the women we got out of town?"

"I feel guilty knowing that there are women out there stuck in that life, but I know it is too big of a job for me. All I can do is help when and where I can." she said. "Jason, what about Emira, do you know where she is?"

"No, but she wanted it to be that way. She left a folder, said it was for you. That you would know what to do with it." he stated. Standing he went to his desk and pulled it out. Reading the official paperwork, she said "It's ownership of Crimson. I will give it back to Jax, I want nothing to do with it."

"What about your sister?" Jason asked. "What happens to Maxie?"

"I honestly don't know. All I know is that she ceased being my sister the moment I heard what Logan had to say." clipped out Georgie, her mind in the cellar of the Outback listening to the angry blond man.

"Georgie, while I am no fan of Maxie, she isn't responsible for what Logan did." said Elizabeth looking at the other woman. "I get being angry, I just think you need to give it time and maybe while you are talking to whomever you talk to, you work through that part because no matter what, she is always going to be your sister even if you never speak to her again."

"Right now, I am taking her to the hotel, and feeding her." said John who saw that Georgie looked exhausted. When they stood, she hugged Elizabeth and said "Thank you and I know you are right about Maxie."

"One more thing, and don't tell anyone outside of this room, maybe the best thing in the world for the two of you, might be a knock down, drag out fight. It might help clear the air." she said with a laugh as Georgie smirked at the idea of kicking her sister's rear.

Jason's arm was around Elizabeth waist as they watched the two of them leaving. Hearing the buzzing of the phone again, Elizabeth looked at it in annoyance. "I am going to have to deal with her tomorrow."

"Why don't you let me." he replied then stepped outside to have one of the guards track down Laura Spencer. "Tell her to met us at the Metrocourt. Then call Jax and Carly, arrange for them to be there as well."

Across town, Michael was watching the news with Kristina who was upset to see her family once again dragged through the gutter. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just wish my relatives weren't insane." she said with a sad laugh while Molly started to pontificate about how insanity runs in their genes. "Enough, Molly. Let it go for now. Let's discuss something more fun, like maybe going on vacation next week."

Alexis entered the house to the sound of the television. Finding her daughters curled up with each other and Michael on the other end of the sofa, she turned off the noise and woke them up to send them to bed. "Mommy, what is going to happen to Spencer?"

Groaning, Alexis reached for her phone then called to find out where the little boy was. "Thanks Monica. Do you know if they will release him to me?"

Getting the answer, she went to check the files and made another quick call. "Tomorrow? Okay, can we meet after that?"

Jax told her fine then went to track down his wife who was arguing with Laura Spencer in the lobby of the hotel. Seeing Johnny and Georgie entering, he intercepted them before the blond saw them, listened to what Johnny had to say then gave him his hotel pass key. "Take the Penthouse suite."

Meanwhile Carly looked at Laura and said "You must be nuts, I don't know why Luke doesn't lock you up for good and throw away the key. Seriously, why are you allowed to be walking the streets without a care giver?"

Leaving the older blond, Carly read the message on her phone, then looked back at the blond and said "Laura, I will see you tomorrow, but now I have to go and see my children."

In the car outside, she was comparing notes with Jax and said "It's over, I wonder if Laura knows that Nik is dead? Wait, where is Spencer?"

As he explained what Alexis said, she rested her head against the back of her seat and replied. "He has already had so many parents, sometimes I wonder why all of this has happened to him."

"At least that old woman will die before long." he replied his mind on Helena and what his people had found out regarding Nik wanting her dead and finally doing something about it. He couldn't help wondering if that was why he was dead.

In the hotel suite, Johnny hung up the phone then walked over to where Georgie was unpacking what the guards had brought over for them. Lifting the clothes, he said "I can't believe it's over."

Resting her head on his shoulder she said "I can't either but I am going to enjoy the quiet time. What did Jason want?"

"They are confronting Laura Spencer tomorrow, they want us there to help deal with her finding out the truth. Plus, Lulu is being worked with by Lainey Winters. She asked to speak to you." he hesitated then said "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No, I do have to go, at one time, Lulu and I were at least civil and I was taunting her before I knew the truth. I owe it to her." she said turning in his arms and raising her head just enough to brush a kiss against his lips. "Just how tired are you?"

"Why?" he asked as he gently kissed her. "Are you planning something?"

"Yes, you and I are going to eat our dinner, then I am planning on finding our way into that bed about twenty feet away from us." she said as soon as she could breath again. "Are you interested?"

"Always and forever." he teased. "But it is going to have to wait."

"Why?" she asked pouting a bit when he let go of her waist.

"That sound is our doorbell, with a waiter outside hoping wanting to roll our dinner into the room." he responded then walked to open the oak door. Quickly the food was set up, then the waiter tipped as they were now all alone, sitting across from each other as they both faced that the time was finally right for them.

Dinner was eaten slowly as they discussed their real lives, piano playing, growing up, learning to ride bikes and most importantly getting to know one another like they had started to when she was Bella and he was her boss. Now as Georgie and Johnny, they found they had a lot in common and several things that they were polar opposites about. "Seriously, the only Easter bunny I ever ate, it was feet first."

"You are supposed to start with the ears." she insisted as she found herself lifted onto his chair so they could continue the argument face to face.

"Really, so where is this rule written down, because I have never, ever heard of it." he teased. "What about corn, or an ice cream cone, do you have rules for them too?"

"Only to eat the ice cream cone before it melts." she retorted then kneeling next to him said "How about I show you the correct technique sometime soon."

John's mind went someplace very naughty but then looked at the television that was on mute. They were showing the front of the police station with the words breaking news across the banner. Holding onto Georgie, he hit the volume button and postponed their plans for the evening as he watched the white washing continue.

There was silence as the young couple got ready for bed, a bit shocked at the way the federal agents had turned it all on Nicolas Cassadine who was the least culpable of the baddies and made their agent seem like a hero. Seeing the New York City police leaving in the background, Georgie was glad that at least someone out there besides those in Port Charles knew the truth.

Georgie sighed as she rested her head on her pillow and then gave a hidden smile as she noticed that Johnny was already fast asleep. Recalling what she had learned in one of her sessions at the compound, she made plans to wake up early and show John that she was more than ready to move on to the next level in their relationship.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

John woke up early, his mind on everything going on, but grateful that Georgie was finally sleeping through the night. Standing and stretching, he looked out the window and saw the streaks of color that announced the sun was soon to be rising.

Rubbing his chest, then his chin and feeling the prickly hairs on his face went to shower and shave before Georgie woke up. In the bathroom, he soon found his shaving kit and tossed it on the sink counter while making sure his clothes wouldn't get wet.

After a long hot shower in which his mind was kept busy going over all that had happened over the last few months, he soon was toweling off when he saw the basket under the counter. Kneeling next to what looked like a picnic basket, he couldn't help wondering why Georgie insisted on bringing it and had then placed it in the bathroom.

As he lifted the lid, his eyes widened, then slammed it close before lifting it mere inches before closing it again as his face flushed and other parts hardened. Hearing soft footsteps he quickly stood, his head narrowly avoiding the marble counter.

Georgie couldn't resist a quick giggle when she saw what he had been looking through. Her eyes traveled to his well defined shoulders that looked a bit dark compared to the whiteness of the hotel towel wrapped around his neck and the other one that was wrapped around his waist. "See something you like?"

Turning quickly, he looked at her then his eyes dropped as he couldn't look her in the face. Georgie swallowed her slight fear and said thickly trying to hid her attraction. "Or is it too weird?"

"No, but I feel a bit like you are experimenting and that I am merely the body you intend to use to facilitate all your fantasies." he said while he moved close enough to pull her into his arms. "Let me tell you, I am all yours whenever and wherever you want."

Georgie buried her head into his shoulder then muttered something he couldn't hear. "What was that?"

"I uh, I haven't actually really had any set fantasies, mainly you and me together, loving one another." she repeated a bit louder. With a heavy sigh, she continued. "I bought it when I first got to town. Remember when you yelled at me for being in the garage while wearing sandals?"

"If I had known, I would have locked us up in your studio and we would have never left." He said with a laugh even as he checked to make sure that the open area of the towel didn't show his hardening member.

"Yeah, right you were still going through your Hamlet complex. Remember?" she said with a raised eyebrow as Olivia's face flashed through her mind. Then unable to resist she added. "I am a bit worried, your taste in women has been a little suspect."

"Well I would say it has improved quite a bit." he said dipping his head low enough to give her a quick buss on the lips. "So, when do you plan to make me your living sex toy?"

Looking at the digital clock radio, she pretended to think about it then said "I would love to start now, unless you have other plans."

His heartbeat started to race, his body started to react and John found himself reaching for the basket at the same time as he knocked the phone off the hook so that no one could contact them. Backing her into the bedroom, he dropped the wicker basket on the bench at the foot of bed, while backing her onto it.

Georgie couldn't help laughing as with his hands spread out, he dropped down over her, his body mere inches away as he said "Do with me what you will."

Her hands moved to his shoulder, then she grabbed the ends of the the towel now dangling across her shoulder. Lifting her head, she gave him a quick passionate kiss, then her left hand slowly tugged the towel until it was now tossed on the bed to their side while noticing his growing erection starting to peek out from the hotel towel tied at his waist. "I think you are a bit overdressed."

Georgie lifted her hips just a bit, until their hips were rubbing against each other and said "Why don't you do something about that."

Moving off to the side, he laid down next to her, then laid down on his back and then tugged her over top of him. Georgie's knees tucked close to his waist, her heat settling on top of his growing erection.

Hearing his moan, she said teasing him. "If we want this to move any faster, you have to do something about all these clothes I am wearing. After all, weren't you were the one who asked me to wear something, anything to bed since it was slowly killing you."

She watched as his hands went to the hem of her small t-shirt and ruched it up as he slipped his hands underneath and cupped her breasts. "No bra?"

"No bra, also no panties." she offered up and watched as his eyes moved to her waist. When his hands started to massage her nipples, then tugged on them as they gelled into sharp points. "Well, what are you waiting on?"

"I am rather enjoying myself right now." he said loftily as he eased his head underneath the very thin t-shirt and nuzzled first one then the other point he had created. Georgie felt her body start to soften in preparation as her breath started to quicken.

Hearing him moaning a bit, she was getting ready to remove the shirt herself when she tensed at the quick and teasing tug before John's head popped back out and his hands yanked the shirt over her head as gently as he could.

Tossing the shirt across the room, John found himself admiring her smooth creamy white breasts that were inches away from his mouth. Licking his suddenly dry lips John couldn't wait to to taste her small pale pink nipples and found himself thrusting up in spite of trying to regain control.

Lifting his eyes to meet hers, Johnny pressed his lips against hers. Claiming her, wanting to possess her heart and soul. Deepening the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling Georgie down on top of his body, needing to feel skin against skin as even the towel at his waist slipped open and he was completely exposed in all his glory.

The delicious friction of her nipples against his skin, made him want more. Using his tongue to dive into her mouth, to explore her taste, John slid his hands down her body, cupping her rear, he moaned as he felt the wetness escaping from her through her pajama bottoms.

Georgie felt him straining to keep control as his hardness pressed against her, gasping as he ground her hips down, amazed at how wonderful it felt as John tightened his grip on her rear and she felt his tip pressing against her, in spite of the thin material. Moaning in want, she gripped his hips as she moved backwards so that she was now kneeling over him.

Getting a good view of his erection, she reached down and molded her hand around him as she teased and tormented him, knowing he would let her do whatever she wanted to and for as long as she could keep control. Georgie was enjoying his growing frustration when her whole world tilted as Johnny spin them around until her back was pinned to the bed.

His hands slipped between the silky material and her skin, then quickly divested her of her pajama bottoms and laid her back, watching as she stretched like her cat, exposing her body to his roving eyes.

He lifted back a bit, taking a good look at the woman lying on their bed, appreciating her loveliness, from her incredible breasts to her silky smooth and taut stomach and then down to her swollen and wet lower lips. Her face was flushed as he kissed her, his tongue thrusting into her mouth.

As they teased and taunted one another, both were getting breathless as the kisses became more urgent and demanding from each other. Tearing his lips away from her, he dragged them down her neck, then pressed an open mouthed kiss against pulse point.

Georgie arched her back in delight as he found a sensitive spot, one she hadn't known she had. When he gently bit her, the young woman moaned loudly missing the triumphant smile on his face before he returned to his journey down her body.

Clenching tightly at the sheet to keep from screaming, Georgie's body tensed as he feasted on her breasts. Flicking at her nipples with his tongue, John stopped long enough to circle the tip before returning to first one then other breast. Kissing the outer side of her left breast, he took a deep breath amused when she protested his stopping.

"Why did you stop?" she panted but didn't really need an answer as she saw his devilish grin as he returned to her nipples and claimed them quickly before flicking them once again with his tongue.

Georgie lifted her head off the pillow as she watched Johnny draw a wet trail from the valley between her now aching breasts down to her belly button then lifted his head to quickly press a kiss against her tattoo on her hip. He lifted his head once again, breathing in her scent quickly before pressing a kiss on her opposite hip and at the same time moved his arms under her thighs and parted them abruptly while dropping a quick kiss on her now parted wet nether lips.

John lifted his head long enough to meet Georgie's eyes before he rang his tongue down her slit relishing his first taste. As she started to squirm, he grasped her hips and held her steady as he strummed her clit and then gave her wet slit a quick lick. She moaned his name, he teased and tormented as her body quivered with need.

Now that he had control, John cradled her hips then eased his finger into her now dripping and pulsating spot.

Now begging for him to stop and yet not to stop, Georgie could feel the lust sweeping through her as he added a second finger to the one thrusting in and out then flicked her nub with his thumb sending her body into spasms as she tightened around him her body climaxing as she screamed out his name.

John didn't let her go, dipping his head to thrust his tongue deeper, not wanting to waste a single drop of her arousal. Georgie dug her hands into his hair as he continued to ravage her lower lips, sending her into orgasm after orgasm. Savoring her taste as she slowly came down from her high, John found he couldn't get enough of her as he felt his erection twitching from the need to bury himself deep inside of her. Pulling his head away from his feast to lay claim to her lips even as he made plans to possess her.

Without letting her move, John bent over then with the agile fingers that had given her such pleasure, he flipped open the lid on the picnic basket and grabbed a condom and ripped the packaging open. Rolling on the latex, John moved up, kissing Georgie yet again as he positioned his tip at her tight wet entrance. Thrusting inside her body, John moaned her name as he felt himself being squeezed from the remnants of her orgasm.

Georgie gasped as he sank into her, the hard fullness of him inside was setting off waves and waves of tiny flutters as she lifted her hips to meet his. When he drew back, then thrust again, then again, each thrust harder and faster their bodies meeting in perfect synchronicity.

Soon her long legs were wrapped around his undulating hips as his hand cupped her rear as they moved faster, sharper, both needing what they knew was going to be a spectacular collision of lust and love.

John felt her come, her body shuddering even as her body clenched tightly around him. Hearing her screaming his name, the Italian came hard, exploding deep within her. Shocked at the intensity, at the feelings of intimacy of what just had happened, John tightened his arms around her, whispering that he loved her.

"I love you too." she said still panting even as she pulled his head down into another kiss. John reluctantly pulled out of her, getting rid of the condom then quickly climbing back into their bed. Ten minutes later as they decided they were hungry for more than one another, ordering room service for two, he hung up the phone and said "They said it is going to be about twenty five minutes."

"Good, plenty of time for another round." she said moving to ease over top of him. Johnny laughed, then said "It will have to be a quick one."

"Oh, I think we can handle that." she with a smirk as she felt his body harden between her thighs...

Johnny was still feeling like electricity was flowing through his body as Georgie and he made their way down to the room that Jax had set up for the meeting. He felt his good feelings muted a bit when he saw that the older blond already in the room was watching the two of them with a clearly bewildered expression on her face.

Seeing Laura Spencer, all Georgie could think about was how she had been taunting Lulu. At the time she had believed Ethan/Lucky to only be the annoying girl's fake half brother, instead the man was Lulu's full blooded brother who thanks to Helena Cassadine's cruelty had been stolen from his family.

"Thank you for meeting us." said Elizabeth as Jason, Jax and she entered the room along with Luke who looked just as bad as his wife. "Luke, how is Lulu doing?"

As he ran his hands through his less than full head of hair, the silver haired man looked at the young woman who should want nothing to do with his family and said "She actually is doing better. Thank you for asking Dr. Cummings to attend to her. I have to agree that Dr. Winters needs help, she hasn't been fully aware of our family history and I think you are right, that not knowing was going to hurt Lulu's treatment."

"My daughter is floundering, she needs support right now, but with the death of Nicolas, it's going to be even worse." said Laura. Standing she found it hard to restrain herself but Luke said if she so much as mentioned Lucky's name without Elizabeth's doing so first, the brunette would more than likely bolt. "Carly, why are you here, it's not like you give a damn."

"Lulu and I have been growing close over the last few years. I was the one who came to you about the crush, remember Laura?" she asked stiffly. Carly had never liked Laura Spencer, but she did care about Lulu and she would stay and do what she could for her young cousin. "What does she need, what did the doctor tell you she needed?"

"Time, time and to actually face that she has done nothing wrong. That she didn't know he was Lucky. That it only went as far as feelings of love, that it might have been some part of her knowing he was his brother subconsciously." said Luke.

"John, I was wondering if you could possibly talk to her, she thinks that if men know the truth, they might find her lacking as a woman, to know that she had fallen in love with her b-br-brother. She cared for you, and you helped her before, please think about it." continued Spencer.

"Luke, no. I wish her well but Lulu tends to cling and I won't give her false hope." he said denying the man. "I think that my help would make things worse."

The older man had hoped, but clearly Johnny and Georgie were a couple and his daughter's past with Georgie was influencing his decision. With a sigh he said "Maybe I can find that Spinelli kid."

Georgie had kept quiet up to that point, then thought about it. "Luke, why not talk to Dillon. See if he is willing to help her."

Everyone in the room turned to stare at the girl at the center of the recent chaos in town and then when Laura started to protest her suggestion, Luke hushed her and thanked Georgie. "You're right, but before I contact him, does he know you are alive?"

"I don't know." she replied a bit shocked to figure out that she had no idea exactly who knew she was alive and who didn't. "I would contact Tracy and ask her. Either way, I still think that asking Dillon for help would be best."

Luke stepped into the hallway and made the call. In LA the blond haired man listened still in shock at the first words that Luke had said to him. As he let what the man was saying sink in, he asked "Has Georgie asked about me other than in regards to Lulu."

"No, she hasn't." Luke wasn't thrilled with the question but knew that the younger man would soon move past his shock. "She is dating that Zachara kid, she seems pretty wrapped up in him."

"What happened, who kidnapped her? Why didn't anyone let me know she is alive?" he asked stunned at all the information being thrown at him.

"It's a long story involving Alcazar, Lansing's father and Logan Hayes among others." he said with a heavy sigh and not wanting Dillon to blame Nik, he might not come to help Lulu if he knew her brother's part in the Jones girls disappearance.

"I will be home after the wrap up party." he told Luke. "I will do what I can, but Lulu had already moved on by the time I left town, so I am not sure what help I will be."

Back inside, Laura waited and waited for Elizabeth to ask about Lucky but she was talking softly to Jason Morgan, to Carly Jacks of all people and watching the young couple who seemed to be interested in only one another. Huffing a bit, she snapped "Don't you want to know about Lucky?"

A bit surprised at the harsh and plaintive tone, Carly said "Luke said he was getting treated at Shadybrook. That it is hard for him to wrap his mind around being Lucky not Ethan. That he has gained some of his memories, already."

"I wasn't talking to you." she snapped then glared at Elizabeth who was still holding Morgan's hand. "I was talking to you, how can you not be worried about the boy you once loved with everything in you."

"Laura... I am sorry for your sake but I was already over my feelings for Lucky years ago. I let obligation and trying to fix myself keep me in the fake Lucky's orbit way too long and my children suffered as a result. While I feel for Lucky, I let that boy go a very long time ago one night in Kelly's and I am okay with that." she said looking at the woman. "I think that this Lucky, this Lucky will understand."

"Well I don't." she snarled. "He needs your support, your love to help him..."

Elizabeth interrupted the woman. "Laura I have heard this all before and I have given up enough of my life to fix the mistakes created by Helena Cassadine and your family. I am not a Spencer, I am a Morgan. I am the mother of two darling little boys and am expecting a third child. I don't have time nor the guilt to deal with this. You are Lucky's family, you support him, because I refuse to prop him up with false promises for a relationship that died over ten years ago."

"Laura, enough." Luke entered the room after talking two people waiting outside and looked at his ex-wife and said feeling exhausted. "We discussed this, Elizabeth is married to Jason, even Lucky knows this and understands, why is it so hard for you?"

"He loved her." she said feeling like her heart was breaking on behalf of her son. "He needs her."

"No, no I don't." Luke had asked Lucky if he wanted to be here for this, he had said that Dr. Cummings would decide that for him. Apparently she had decided it was a good idea. "Elizabeth, while I was Ethan I have seen you, seen you twist yourself inside and out for others. I know that you moved on, of course you did. I wouldn't have wanted anything less for you. I came here today to apologize for what my family put your through and what my double put you through."

"Lucky, I am sorry for your sake what you lost, time wise, but..." she felt helpless because she saw the boy she knew in the man before her but at the same time she knew that if he had been around all these years, they would have ended years ago.

"Don't be. YOU, you did nothing wrong. I have seen you with Jason, the two of you are a set, a pair. My mother wants to act like I am still seventeen and that nothing has changed. Things changed, I have changed. Mom, you need to let this go. Lulu needs you to be strong."

Lucky looked at the girl he remembered but didn't recall loving and then at his mother who seemed determined to force him back into the life he had led years before. Things had changed, he had changed.

At the doorway, he looked back he saw Jason and Elizabeth holding hands and knew that he had to tell them what he remembered. "Hey, Morgan. Do you remember when I lived about your garage?"

Nodding because he didn't trust himself to say anything. Just the name Lucky was enough to send his blood pressure into orbit. Jason was shocked at what Lucky had to say. "Elizabeth would come there, you asked me why she avoided you, do you remember that."

Once again, Jason could only nod. Lucky gave a sigh then said "One of the first memories I got back the other day was what I thought before I told you she was simply shy instead telling you about her history. Were you aware that everyday at the same time, you would go and wash your hands free of the grease."

Pausing Lucky looked around, seeing his cousin wondering what was going on, seeing the others including his parents looking confused and Dr. Rae a bit worried at him he said with a slightly ironic chuckle. "I kinda thought you had a thing for my girlfriend, turns out you did. You just didn't know it yet. Elizabeth, you two fit together in ways we never did. I am happy for you."

Leaving he thought about Emily's sister Rebecca and their past together. He couldn't help wondering if he hadn't died, if he hadn't lost all that time, if maybe just maybe he would have ended up with the girl he had grown up with.

Back in the room, Laura was being helped out of her chair by Luke who seemed very concerned for her. Seeing Baldwin in the doorway and giving him a very somber and sharp nod, he asked Georgie if she had a few minutes, that Scott would only talk to her if she was okay with it.

Seeing Laura now talking to the lawyer, Elizabeth who came over as Georgie agreed to talk to Scott asked. "Luke, is Laura okay?"

"No, I wanted to commit her, but for once Baldwin is right, she needs to see this through or she will break permanently. I think what Lucky did today got through to her better than anything we could say. Morgan, take good care of Elizabeth."

The older man left, looking back from the doorway he watched as the three remaining men in the room embraced their loves and then looked down at his wife and felt a sadness at all they had lost. Their daughter was fighting to regain her sanity, their son was dealing with losing half his life and his ex-wife was well on her way to spending even more time in a locked room. Luke couldn't help wondering if that curse Helena had placed on them had finally won.

Scott Baldwin came inside, then asked to speak to Georgie alone but she said that she wanted Elizabeth to remain. "Fine, fine. I just wanted you to know. I spoke to Mac, talked to the agents. I know what my son did. I just don't know why he would go so far, break so many laws. Lulu Spencer could not be the reason."

"I don't know the why Scott, but Logan went over the edge." she replied having no answers to give the man. The attorney scowled when he saw his daughter in the hallway talking to Sonny Corinthos son, making plans to tell her that he wouldn't allow her to date the boy, he was stopped by Elizabeth who said "Maybe it is time to let old hatreds go. They can do no one any good. Michael is no more Sonny than Serena or Logan are you."

Starting to argue, he heard Laura arguing with Luke and knew that it was time to let the past go in more than just his children's lives. Still he gave the blond boy a glare which for which both his daughter and her pal Kristina childishly stuck their tongues out at him.

Michael in a way was grateful for the death looks, hopefully that meant the man was on his side and didn't want him dating his daughter. Not that Serena wasn't nice, because she was but the girl never stopped talking. It reminded him too much of his mother, who was coming his way. "Mom."

"When are you moving home?" she asked as she straightened the color on his shirt, then noticed how messy his hair was. She was starting to fix it when he moved further back out of her reach. Carly frowned at the movement even as she said. "Your brother misses you and I don't like not knowing where you are at night."

"Mom, I am almost seventeen. And I like living at the Quartermaines and you see me at the hotel all the time. Morgan and I spend more time together than we ever did before my coma." he pointed out. "Besides, you are getting ready to have another kid. You need to stop smothering me and acting like I am still five."

"She's your mother, she is going to always want to smother you to death." stated Jax who then frowned "Maybe we should rephrase that and say she is always going to want to know where you are and what you are up to."

"I know, I know." he said good-naturedly even as he laughed at the unintentional joke Jax told. "Look how she is about Uncle Jason and he is a grown man. Seriously mother, he is a grown man with kids of his own, he doesn't need another mother."

"I am his friend, not his mother." she snapped, she was not thrilled to even hear the suggestion she was that old.

"Well you act like his mother." her son tossed back then watched as Jason escorted Elizabeth out of the room without talking to them, he clearly had a lot on his mind. He saw his mother start after them and said "Where are you going?"

"To ask why he didn't say goodbye." she said rolling her eyes like it was obvious.

"Mom, that is what you do to your children, not your friends." he said. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a job to do. Jax, why did you want me here?"

Jax thought about it for a moment then recalled what he needed to talk to the blond. "Oh, I remember. The woman that bought out Crimson returned it to me, I am bringing in an editor from London and was wondering if you want a job working there instead of the hotel?"

The idea of models and other lovely women at the teenager's eyes glittering in excitement as Jax gave a knowing chuckle and said "Yeah, I thought so. I can remember when I was your age."

"When do I start?" he promptly asked only for his stepfather to tell him at the beginning of the next week. Thanking Jax, he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and told her. "I wouldn't point this out to you if I didn't love you."

"Go away." she ordered then called out to him. "No models, I swear if you start dating a model... I will not be a very happy woman."

Muttering about Brenda Barrett under her breath as she paced back and forth, she then looked at her husband and said "What did you do? Who is this woman you are bringing in?"

"Her name is Susanne and she is old enough to be my mother." he said enjoying her suspicousness. "By the way, Brenda is bringing her new baby and Jagger to town for her child's christening. She invited us to the ceremony."

"No way in hell." she said then dragged him off. Seeing that Jason and Elizabeth were gone, she decided she would talk to her best friend later about what she had overheard and went to seduce her husband and remind him he was married to her, not Brenda Barrett.

John sat in the now empty room, looking at Georgie who seemed a more relaxed. "Do you want to search for your friends? To let them know that it is safe now."

With a sigh, she lifted his hands that were tightly clasped in hers, kissing his knuckles in thanks she said "No, I will send a message to them, but they will be searching for new lives, I have to let them go, let them find peace."

"What now?" he asked. "What do you want to do? Stay here or go? But just so that you know, wherever you go, I go."

"I want to stay, for at least a while. I have to face my anger, my fears." she replied. "Do you mind staying in the studio with me, I know it is a little small, but it feels like home."

"Are you sure, after what happened there, then there is your cat." he didn't know what to say to her about her animal. He had a good idea what the cat had meant to her, should he suggest getting a replacement pet.

"Yes, the loss of Leo, it hurts." she said her voice hoarse as she thought about the death. "But it is more out of guilt. I took him in, promised to protect him. Yet, I can't run from it, I did that when we fled the compound. I fled from what I saw there, the deaths, the horrible way the other girls lost their lives while I was in the tunnels. I... some part of me... I can't help it, I can't help thinking I should have done more to save them."

"More than likely you would also be dead. Georgie, you got justice of a sorts for them. You did what you could to honor their lives." he said gently as he stared at her hands. "My sister, her death was sad but I am well aware that she did terrible things, she was responsible for Michael being shot."

"I still loved her, she was still my sister no matter what." he said awkwardly trying to bring it around to her sister. He was not sure that she would ever be whole until she faced Maxie. "I guess what I am trying to say is maybe you need to talk to Maxie. Scream at her, slap her if you need to. I just think you need to deal with her."

Her hands shaking, Georgie let go of his and placed them flat on the conference table then looked at his face. "I know, I am going to. I think I need to do this today, but I can't have you there, I can't do this if you are there."

Feeling hurt a bit, then he saw her face and said "Georgie, I would never hold it against you. I know that your sister's actions cost you a lot, and I am not just talking about what happened in regards to Logan Hayes and his sick plan. I am talking about your whole life. I think you both need it."

"Do you want to call and meet her?" he asked.

"Not really but I am going to head over to the house, talk to her there. Deal with her without giving her a warning, without giving her time to get her barriers up, her lies polished." she said with a sigh. Taking his cell phone which he was offering she called her father. "Where is Maxie?"

"At her apartment, she is having to clear it out since Lulu isn't capable." he said with a sigh. "She is looking for a roommate."

"I need to talk to her, but it can't be there. Do you think you can ask her to stop over to the house later?" she didn't want to involve her father but knew that she wasn't up to seeing her sister in the space she had shared with the girl who had set out to ruin her life.

Mac agreed, then hung up to call her sister then made another call to Robin.

"Uncle Mac, this has been long needed. I will come over, stick around, but if you are there, I don't think that Georgie can just be honest, she will try to protect your feelings." she admitted. "I already heard from Maxie that Frisco took Spinelli away."

Maxie was humming the tune on her iPod as she entered her family home. Setting her bag down on the table, she pulled out the ear buds and turned off her music. Turning around, she was shocked to see Georgie then said "Did dad call you too?"

"No, I called him, asked him to arrange this meeting. Sit down Maxie." she ordered. Frowning a bit, but just grateful her sister was talking to her, Maxie was soon on the sofa. "Good. Maxie don't even make the mistake of thinking I am here because I forgive you, I don't."

"Then why am I here?" she asked starting to stand only for Georgie to move in and push her back on to the sofa. Maxie felt a strange sense of panic at the hard look in her sister's eyes. "What is up with you?"

"I wanted to talk to you, to tell you a few things. Maxie, you are one of the most selfish people I have ever met in my life. I do love you, but honestly I have no respect for you, no trust and I seriously can't help thinking I hate you." Seeing her sister tearing up, she sighed then said "I won't feel guilty because you shed a few tears. I can't because you never learn, you never grow. I mean, not going into the mess you created with Elizabeth and Lucky, you are still a complete screw up."

"I am not a screw up. Since I lost you, I have grown or at least I was until that woman got me fired from Crimson, then there was Spinelli. I was planning on marrying him." Georgie snickered, she just couldn't believe what her sister was saying. "Stop, just stop, don't you understand, to honor you, I made changes. I did things differently."

"No, no you didn't. You were still mean and selfish to anyone you didn't need something from. Maxie, this isn't what I brought you here for. I have something for you. You are going to watch this." she said. Taking out the CD, she put it into the DVR and hit the play key.

"Georgie, they run this crap all the time on the news." she said rolling her eyes. "Why am I watching this?"

"This, THIS is what almost happened to me. This is what you were fantasizing about." she said hitting rewind and then play. "Do you get that there is something wrong with you, if you want this to happen to you."

"Why can't you get that it was a fantasy, I didn't want to ACTUALLY be sold." she snapped at her sister. "What Logan did, I didn't cause that. He did, he got this idea in his sick mind."

"Maxie, while you are right, that he was the one who actually kidnapped me, I can't bear to look at you, to think about you wanting someone to even play at doing this to you." she cried out. "You, you don't seem to get what I am so angry with you."

Standing, Maxie glared at her sister and said "You are right, I don't. I don't get why you are angry with me, with your sister. Yet you are all forgiving of others."

"No, that is you, you are the one acting best buds with the bitch that tried to ruin my life, who did ruin my marriage. You, you are the one who made the whole mess worse with your behavior, your bet with Logan, yet you moved in with her, were hanging out with her, how could you, Maxie, how could you?"

Georgie spat out, then continued. "But then that is the story of my life. You screw yours up, you fuck things up and I am the one who pays. You have sex on the internet, I am the one who had to deal with the fallout at school, the snickers, the sideways looks. You trade Lucky Spencer drugs for sex, fake getting pregnant and lie and cheat. I am the one who deals with the nonsense."

"I didn't ask you to protect me, I never wanted you to." called out Maxie.

"No, you never ask, you just create messes and I get stuck dealing with it, because if I don't deal with it, it makes my life a living hell. But you never once, I repeat never once think before you act, before you lie. My entire life has been spent cleaning up your messes."

"Fine, then leave, go live your dream life, with John Zachara. A man that before you died you would have scorned for who his father was. Doesn't that make you a hypocrite?" she sneered at her sister. "Seriously, you stand there acting like you were the golden child when you were as big a screw up as I was. What about your marriage? Or did you forget that?"

"No, I didn't. I am just saying that my worst screw up isn't as bad as your smallest mess. As for John, I now look at a lot of things differently. Maxie, I own a gun, I know how to shoot it. I know how to kill someone with a knife. I know how to do all sort of things I shouldn't, but I have Logan and you to thank for that." she said smugly thinking about her long morning.

"Let me guess, you learned how to be a bitch and that you can turn on your family?" she snapped.

"No, sister dear, that you taught me." she sneered then said "Maxie, I just wanted to face you, try to get over my anger at your part in my kidnapping. But in the end, you are still my sister, at some point I am going to get past this. But I did decide that while we may still be sisters, we will never be friends."

With that Georgie walked to the door then looked at her sister who was sitting there shell shocked and felt some regret at the pain she was causing Maxie, but she wanted her sister to make a real move towards changing. Someday, someday she truly hoped that Maxie and she could get back what they once had, but right then and there, no, there wasn't a chance.

Arriving back at the studio, she saw John talking to her father and to her mom who had let her know she was heading home to the ranch. "Mom."

"Georgie." she said as she started to head over to her little girl. Georgie hesitated then returned the hug that the blond was giving her. "I know that you are not ready for this, but I just need to hold you, to know that you are really, really going to be fine. I really was hoping you could come to Texas and stay with me there."

"Mom, I am remaining in Port Charles. With John." she said her eyes meeting his over her shoulders. "Well, except for maybe a few trips before school starts. There are a few places I want to see."

"I do want to show you some of my favorite sites in Europe." said Johnny. "Besides, you have to find out what is happening with that snotty school you got into."

"Snotty?" she said with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously, from a man who eats his bunny from the feet up?"

Mac watched as the mobster blushed then pulled his daughter into his arms then kissed her on the nose. Feeling like a third wheel, he slowly got Felicia out of there. In the hallway, he looked at his ex-wife then said "Can't you stay in town?"

"No, I need to get back to work. Mac, take care of our girls." she said then asked "What are you going to do about his job? About what he does with Morgan?"

Mac looked at her, then said "I just got my daughter back. I am going to hope and pray that things change, if they don't. I will do my job and hope that Georgie understands." he said as they left the building.

Upstairs, Georgie was sitting on the floor by where Leo had been found. Wiping the tears, she leaned against John and said "Do you think Jason would mind if we got out of here for a couple of weeks?"

"I know he wouldn't." he said kissing her brow. Taking out his phone, he called the man in at home and let him know what was going on. Turning down the offer of the jet, he looked at Georgie and said "Pack light, we can buy what we need as we travel."

Robin who had come down the stairs after Georgie left, held Maxie while she cried. "It's going to be fine. You both need to deal with the anger, the resentment and Maxie, maybe you need to talk to someone. You also need to think about this, who is Maxie and what does she want from her life?"

Two months later, Johnny and Georgie were coming off the jet and heard her name being shouted. Turning to see Robin and Patrick along with their little girl, she quickly hugged her cousin and as they talking over one another trying to give and get the news, John looked at Drake. "May I?"

A bit shocked at the mobster taking the little girl, he watched as Emma reached for his lips and peeled them open. "Aaaahhhh!"

The button nosed little girl giggled then reached for her mother. Robin took her little girl then took a breath long enough for Patrick to explain that his brother had just flown out to join their father in Africa. "Does anyone know you are home?"

"Just Jason and Elizabeth, we asked them to keep it quiet." said John as they went to get their luggage. Robin looked at Georgie then said "Has Elizabeth talked to you about Maxie?"

"No, we just left them a message about being back, nothing more. Why, what has she done now?" she asked a bit tired.

"She uh, she is involved with that artist Franco. She is his muse." said Robin. "She got her job back at Crimson but her new boss is pretty tough, she doesn't get away with the stuff she did with Kate Howard."

"Good, I hope she is happy now." she replied then after directing the men who met them which was their luggage, she looked at Robin and said "What is it? You look a bit tired?"

"Nothing much, an ex-girl friend of Patrick's came to town, tried to cause some trouble, but she soon go the message. However, she moved into the empty spot at Maxie's apartment. It was pretty tense for a while. Lulu is home, she is doing a lot better. But her fire, her Spencer stubbornness, it's gone. She seems broken."

"I am sorry, for her sake." replied Georgie. "I thought I heard she was dating some friend of Michael's?"

"Sonny's son, Dante. She was but his ex-girlfriend, your old friend Brooklynn came to town. They are now living together, Lulu didn't take it well. Lucky is still getting treated." she said as they came to the limo. "I guess, I will see you later."

"Do you have time for lunch tomorrow?" asked Georgie looking at Johnny as he watched the guards load their luggage. "Johnny has meeting with Jason all day so I am going to free after visiting with dad."

"Kelly's?" she asked then went to take Emma to their car. Johnny meanwhile joined Georgie in the back of the limo and pulled her close. "Are you okay? I know you wanted to tell her."

"Yes, I do wish I could tell her but I know that you need to talk to Jason first. I also have to deal with finding us a new place to live. I do want to keep the studio though." she replied as he lifted her onto his lap and rested his hand on her stomach. "Are you sure you aren't upset about this?"

With a small smile, he said "No, I love this, besides this way I get to spoil you and you can't fight me on it."

Pulling his head down into a kiss, she was about to lift her leg over his when the limo came to a stop. Whispering she asked. "Do you think we could ask them to drive us around town, and we can come back later."

Groaning as the door was opened, he gave her a quick kiss and whispered "I promise to make it up to you."

"You had better." she warned then took the guard's hand as she left the car. John followed, pulled her back into his arms and kissed her. "Unless you have changed your mind, get back in that car and get your meeting over."

With yet another kiss, he smirked at her hot and bothered expression and warned the guard to protect her with his life. Back in the limo, he felt his smile fade as the driver took him to the meeting.

"Morgan, what is going on?" he asked as he walked into the warehouse.

"That CD Sam made, we were looking at it, finally. You need to see this." he said then had Cody hit play. Watching as his father discussed killing his sister, John swore when he saw the man talking to him. "Yeah, that was Raynor's partner."

"I need to go and see him." he said grimly. "Any trouble from Spencer?"

"No, strangely enough, Spencer has been staying away. He went to Ireland, met a girl and so far has left us alone. His father went after Helena again. She is on the warpath still. At least she left Spencer alone." He said "Alexis has been handling things."

"How Michael?" he asked not sure if mentioning the boy was a good idea.

"He has had a few bumps. A stripper tried to get her hooks into him, but actually Kristina teamed up with Carly to get rid of her." he said thinking on how Carly had been shocked when her son had compared Carly to this Abby. It had caused a rift between mother and son for the last month. "He wasn't happy to learn they were right, as for business, he is doing fine working for Jax. Then there is Dante, Sonny's unknown son, he has been great with him."

Johnny called Diane to make sure his father was allowed visitors then went to Pentonville. Spending almost an hour listening to his father's usual rant, he then asked "What do you know about a dirty FBI agent mixed up in white slavery?"

"Nothing and why do you want to know?" he asked suspiciously.

"Did you know what Trevor was up to?" he asked feeling sick as he thought about what Georgie had gone through.

"No, that brings down the heat too quickly." said Anthony who then frowned when John explained what he knew. "Dammit, it is hard to find good help these days. Besides, when are you going to get me out of here?"

"Never. I have a new life, you are not going to have any part of it." Johnny stood and walked to the locked door.

Anthony cackled then said "Yeah, you and that little girl you are seeing, does she know what you have been doing. Do you really think now that you are back she will stick around, after all her father is going to go after you."

Johnny looked at his father then said "Someday soon, you are going to end up dead. When that happens, I won't mourn you, hell I won't bother to bury you, you are going to end up in potter's field buried in a pine box."

Leaving he made the call, then told the driver to take him to meet Georgie.

Georgie and Robin were talking to Elizabeth when Michael, Brooklynn and a dark haired man entered Kelly's. "Hi, long time no see."

"Brook." Georgie stood and hugged her old friend, was introduced to Dante Falconari and greeted Michael. "Is Serena still bothering you?"

Blushing, Michael said "No, she is seeing someone, are you home for good?"

"Yes, we are. I am looking for a house for us." she said then saw Brook's frown that quickly disappeared. "Dante, may I borrow my friend for a few minutes?"

The two men went to the counter while Georgie drew Brook outside. Asking the dark haired girl, Georgie wasn't sure what her response would be "How are you, really?"

"Fine, things are fine." she said defensively then like she couldn't help herself Brook asked. "What about Dillon, you didn't even stick around long enough for him to see you before you fled to Europe with that rich mobster of yours. You know, the same man that was having sex with a woman old enough to be his mother, seriously, I mean yuck, Georgie."

"Brook, Dillon and I were done long before I was thought dead. And as for Johnny, that was his past, like Dillon was mine. You should know, we are planning on getting married, we are planning a future together." Georgie saw the way the dark haired girls eyes widened and said "What is up with you?"

Sighing, Brook said "I just don't know you, I feel like you couldn't be bothered to let your friends know you were alive, you run off without giving us a chase to see you. Then look at you, Georgie, look at how you are dressed."

Georgie looked down, she was wearing a simple summer dress with two inch heels then at her friend who was still dressed like she had in high school, maybe a bit more New Jersey shorish. "What is wrong with what I am wearing."

"You look like... I don't know, like one of those debutantes, the type of girl that my grandmother wants for Dillon. What happened to you?" she asked plaintively.

"I grew up. Seriously Brook. I have a job working for the foundation that the woman who saved me set up before she disappeared. I have a career and I just spent a month shopping in Europe. If you will excuse me, I have to return to finish lunch with Robin and Elizabeth."

Inside, feeling a bit out of sorts, Georgie counted to ten, trying to control the nausea, knowing that Johnny wanted to tell everyone at once. "Excuse me, I have to get out of here."

Elizabeth who was a lot farther along knew that look and told Robin she was going to drive Georgie over to the warehouse then in the car pulled out the box of animal crackers. "Here, trust me, these help."

Stunned, Georgie asked. "How did you know?"

"It's subtle but when you were talking to Brook, you instinctively protected your stomach, the way your face looked when Robin ordered the liver and then there is the nice green tinge to your skin." she said then pulled out one of the water bottles.

Driving to the other side of town, Georgie asked her to stop when she saw that the Outback was gone. Elizabeth told her that Mac had it torn down then sold the property to Jason. "He also tore out the flowers at the house, like you requested."

"He told me about the flowers, yet never mentioned this." she said hesitating before telling Elizabeth. "We haven't told anyone, we are waiting until the party tonight. I still can't believe how friendly Carly was when we hired the small ballroom."

"She has been a bit different since the night Cameron almost died." Elizabeth said "She has also been rather supportive of Lucky. That surprised me. Michael has been giving her a bit or trouble mainly because he calls her on her crap. I truly think that this time, she is going to be happy with Jax. Sonny's death...it made a difference. It shook her."

"Sonny dying, that still surprised me. I know about Claudia, Johnny told me what happened, how it all happened." said Georgie a bit shocked still at all he had told her. "I was worried about him, but we worked it out, we spent a couple of weeks at Lake Coma. That was where I found out I was pregnant."

"Do you know how far along you are?" asked Elizabeth as they finally arrived at the warehouse.

"I know exactly." she said drily. "The very first time, in spite of condoms."

"Were they Enduros?" asked Elizabeth sarcastically while giving Georgie a smile that had her laughing in spite of how they had made her life miserable all those years before.

"No, the second one broke." she said her face hidden as she suddenly laughed yet again as she remembered the urgency that had been accelerated that round. "Elizabeth, from the moment I met him, some part of me was attracted to him. But then, I couldn't deal with things. I was too worried about what others thought. Who knows, maybe I would have stood up to Lulu and chased him back then if I was more assertive."

"I understand, trust me, if anyone does, I do." said Elizabeth then looking at Georgie asked. "What about your sister, Maxie is working on changing, at least she isn't automatically scowling at people anymore."

"I know that if we stay, I am going to have to deal but for now, for now I am going to worry about things I need to, my sister and our relationship will require more work than I have the energy to give right now." she said then saw her fiancee coming out the main doors with Jason.

After a few minutes during which she whispered to Johnny that Elizabeth had figured out, Jason told them that they would see them later at the hotel. "And John, think about what I suggested."

As the young couple headed back to the hotel to get ready for their evening, Johnny explained about Jason's offer. "With my father dead, I have no worries about us moving home, but we still have to talk to your father."

As they exited the limo and crossed the lobby, Georgie thought about this offer to move into the Towers and said "I appreciate the idea, but John, I would prefer we wait until we find a house, with a yard and room to grow. Those penthouses almost seem to be plagued with sadness and despair."

"It would only be a temporary spot, until we find a house. I just worry about you walking up those steps to the studio." he explained as she slid the key card across the reader before letting themselves into the room.

Resting her head on his shoulder, Georgie said "I get that, but there is just something about those penthouses, I can't even stomach the idea of living there. If your father isn't a threat, I would... I would prefer to live elsewhere, even if its this hotel for now."

John shelved the discussion for now, knowing that they had to get into their dress clothes, seeing Georgie wink at him, then point out that they had almost ninety minutes before heading to the party. "You are playing with fire." he warned as he started to unbutton his shirt.

"You made a promise earlier, I just want you to fulfill it." she said as she backed her way into the bedroom while kicking off her shoes and reaching for the zipper on her dress. Seeing him toe his own shoes off, she laughed, turned and rushed towards the bedroom only to be caught around the waist and lifted and then tossed down on the bed.

Leaning over her, he kissed her then pressed his lower body onto her and said "Then I guess I had better fulfill my promise."

Christmas 2010

Georgie was placing the last present under the tree when she heard her little girl crying. Turning to the small playpen, she saw that Tabitha was wide away and wanting out. Lifting her dark haired little girl, she couldn't help asked. "Are you wanting Santa, is that why you are so upset?"

As her husband entered the room removing his winter coat, he said. "No, that sounds like her mommy, not our sweet little innocent baby."

Taking her from Georgie, John couldn't resist breathing in the lavender and oatmeal that their almost six month old always smelt like and tightening his arms around her before kissing his wife. "How was your day?"

"Fine, I was at the hospital preparing for the party tonight." she replied while laying a blanket on the floor so that Johnny could lie Tabby on it. "By the way, your ex-girlfriend was there."

"Which one?" he asked as they sat down on the couch watching the tree lights and their daughter.

"Olivia, she came to see Brook and Dante." replied Georgie. "They were in town visiting Tracy. I can't believe she is still going to marry Luke. I mean seriously how many times is she going to let him run off and then return."

"To be fair, he has been spending a lot of time with his son in Ireland and with Lulu in Paris." he felt the need to point out. Luke Spencer was a piece of work, but as long as he kept his family out of Port Charles, John had no problem with him.

"I heard that Lucky contacted Elizabeth the other day, to actually apologize for what the fake Lucky did when they found out who he was." she told him. "Did Jason tell you?"

"Yes, I can't even imagine what the Cassadine family was thinking. I just am glad they are gone."

"Except for Alexis and I really doubt she is going to suddenly start having delusions of grandeur. Are you ready for tonight." she asked a bit worried. Jason and he didn't like Franco, the artist who was still with Maxie, none of them did really. He was too weird, too out there but so far he had been Maxie's longest relationship to date. She had made an attempt to locate Spinelli only to be warned off by the WSB, her own father and even the head of the agency.

"I am as ready as I will ever be. Your dad is still pretty upset about the explosion." That was an understatement, Mac had been convinced that John and Jason were not out like they had been claiming. It had been a tense few months, until the fire inspector had found that the fire really had been the result of faulty wiring in one of the latte machines.

That night after a dinner at which yet another truce was declared between warring fractions, Georgie watched as Johnny read a story to Tabby while Georgie opened the envelope she had received earlier that night.

At midnight unable to sleep, Georgie opened the note she had gotten earlier that day from Emira. Reading it, she gave a soft smile at the news that the few women who had escaped were now all accounted for and happy, that their savior herself was if not happy at least accepting of life.

The small country she had been born it was now in the middle of an uprising and the ruling family had fled to Switzerland. When the US government had swept the mess created by two of their own agents under the carpet, she had worked tirelessly on the International front to help the woman she knew were still enslaved around the world, giving her a purpose in life.

Getting to the part where she wished Georgie's family a happy holidays and hoped she had a good life, Georgie wiped a tear, wishing she had done more to shine a light on things, but then walking down the hallway heard her little girl turning over in her crib and knew that her life, her future were now centered on the man she had found happiness with, her daughter who was a living breathing symbol of that love and in this town, Port Charles had a lot of secrets and darkness over the years, but lately she had to admit, she could see the dawn rising, and knew that the future was going to be a bright and shining one.


End file.
